Another Gum Drops
by koma180
Summary: GSR. Sequel to "Lovin' you". / 創作事件の捜査がメイン。田舎町で"一家失踪事件"を調べることになった夜番チーム。しかしその家族の歪な形が分かったとき、サラは・・・。そして彼女を見守るグリッソムは？初の長編です。(全 11 章) / A case file. "A family" is missing and the team investigate the case. Was the family really "a family"? Can Sara confront her past? Grissom is watching over her. There will be 11 chapters.
1. First day

**Episode 6 Another Gum Drops**

Summary : GSR. Sequel to "Lovin' you". / 創作事件の捜査がメイン。田舎町で"一家失踪事件"を調べることになった夜番チーム。しかしその家族の歪な形が分かったとき、サラは・・・。そして彼女を見守るグリッソムは？初の長編です。(全 11 章) /  
A case file. "A family" is missing and the team investigate the case. Was the family really "a family"? Can Sara confront her past? Grissom is watching over her. There will be 11 chapters.

Genre : Mystery/Romance/Humor/Angst(a lot!)

Spoilers : NONE

Rating : T (several chapters will be rated M)

AN : 本来であれば、S6#5(生きる定め/Gum Drops) で、二人の交際が発覚するはずだったそうです。GSR 界隈では有名な話ですが、グリッソム役のウィリアム・ピーターセンが親族の不幸で撮影を続行できなくなり、急遽脚本が書き換えられたそうです。だからあのエピソードにはグリッソムが登場しないんですね。そんなわけで、オリジナルはどうだったのかなあと想像してみた感じの作品です。なので無理矢理ガムが出てきます(笑) /  
We all know that the original episode of S6#5(Gum Drops) was going to be revealing their relationship. This is my fantasy of "How did it go in the original scenario?". So, I borrowed some gum drops! :P

* * *

 **Chapter 1:First day**

その日、捜査班はラスベガスの喧騒から離れた砂漠の町にいた。  
初動で向かったのはグリッソム、サラ、グレッグの三人だった。  
車で何時間も何時間も、倦むほど走った。  
車内の会話はほとんど途絶えた。運転はずっとグリッソムがしていた。サラが時々、  
「代わる？」  
と申し出ていたが、  
「大丈夫だ」  
とグリッソムが断っていた。  
代わり映えのしない砂漠の景色の中を、厭くほどに何時間も走り、ようやく、全米にその名を知られることもなさそうな小さな小さな町に着いた。  
サラは車を降りてすぐに屈伸をした。  
「あーもう、お尻が痛い」  
「ボクも」  
グレッグも賛同して自分のお尻を揉む仕草をする。  
「痩せすぎなんだ、二人とも」  
グリッソムが言うのを、サラはしかめっ面で聞いた。  
「これでも最近太ったんだけど」  
「そうなの？」  
グレッグが驚いてサラのお尻をのぞき込むのを、サラは軽く小突いた。  
「・・・まだ足りない」  
グリッソムの言葉に、サラが眉を跳ね上げたが、何も言わなかった。  
グレッグは不思議そうに二人を見た。  
部下に太れと言う上司も珍しいなあ、などと思いながら。  
「数時間のドライブで泣き言を言うなんて、若いのに情けないな」  
グリッソムが得意げに言って、保安官らしき人物に挨拶に向かった。  
「・・・自分だって降りたとき腰揉んでたくせに」  
サラが呟くのを、グレッグは面白そうに見つめた。  
なんか随分可愛く拗ねたなあ、と思いながら。

一年に一度、警察沙汰が起きるかどうかという長閑な町で起きたのは、一家の失踪事件だった。  
家には遺体が二体あった以外にも、大量の血だまりがあったが、それ以外の遺体は見つからず誰とも連絡が取れないという状況だった。  
一家は祖父母、両親、高校生と小学生の二人の娘という話だった。遺体は、祖父母のものと思われ、実際、保安官が顔を確認して彼らだと断定した。  
グリッソムはすぐに、ラボに応援を送るよう連絡した。  
応援要請に応えてキャサリンが送ったのはウォリックとニックだった。キャサリンはリンゼイの送迎があるとのことでベガスへ残った。

一家の家には、家中に血痕があったが、引きずった跡はなく、入り乱れた靴跡から、少なくとも事件後出入りした人間は複数いるのは明らかだった。  
町の保安官は一家についてグリッソムに説明した。  
祖父母は働いておらず、両親は働いていたはずだが不思議なことに誰も職場を知らなかった。  
娘二人は成績は比較的よく、派手な行動もなくどちらかというと大人しいタイプで学校での評判は悪くなかった。というよりほとんど評判がなかった。  
学校にはきちんと通っていたが、友達は少なく、かといって暗い雰囲気でもなく、クラスには馴染んでいたようだったという。  
保安官は両親の職場探しに戻っていき、現場には鑑識チームが残された。  
グリッソムが二階、サラが一階、グレッグが広大な庭を見ている間に、ウォリックとニックが合流した。  
二人はまずグレッグと協力して、庭に探査機をくまなくかけて、人体やその他の「埋められた何か」の痕跡を捜した。  
半日かけて見つかったのは、大型犬二体の死体だった。片方は完全に白骨化しており、明らかに埋められてから数年が経過していた。もう片方は腐敗臭がしない程度の時間が経過していた。  
近所の話では、一家にはずっと大型犬が一匹いて、死ぬと新しいのを飼うようだった。つい最近犬を見たかという質問には、答えられる住人がいなかった。  
そもそも一家は、先に祖父母が住んでいた。定年後に移り住んできたという。  
20年ほど、近所付き合いも良く、皆が顔見知りだった。  
ある時夫婦が子供連れで同居し始めた。5年ほど前だという。近所の住人達は、この夫婦を、先住の祖父母を「老夫婦」と呼ぶのと対照して「若夫婦」と呼んでいた。  
若夫婦は毎朝車で別々に出掛け、夜遅く帰ってきていたようだという。というのも、ご近所たちはこの夫婦とはほとんど交流が無かったのだという。  
そして、同じ頃から、老夫婦とも交流が途絶えていったという。  
二人は家からほとんど出なくなった。  
子供の声も聞いたことがないという。  
「娘さん二人だからかしらねえ」  
隣家の老婆が言った。  
「子供なら、泣いたり喚いたりするものだと思うけどねえ」  
ご近所さんたちには、なぜかニックが人気で、いつの間にか彼が聞き込みをやっていた。  
子供たちは毎朝スクールバスで登校していたという。  
学校から子供たちが登校しないが、家族とも連絡が取れないと通報があって、事件が発覚した。  
つまり、近隣住民たちは何も聞いたり見たりしていなかった。  
ニックの聞き込みによれば、さらに、ご近所たちは、若夫婦が、老夫婦の娘夫婦なのか、息子夫婦なのか、それすら知る者がいなかった。そもそも老夫婦に子供が何人いてどこに住んでいるかなど、知っている者が皆無だった。  
血縁関係の解明は、グリッソムとサラが収集した血痕サンプルと、日用品から採取したサンプルの照合にかかっていた。  
「中、手伝いましょうか？」  
庭の探索から聞き込みに回ってそれも終えたニックが家の中の捜査のヘルプに来た。グリッソムは彼に、  
「二階を頼む。妹の部屋が残ってる」  
自分の後を頼むと、居間に入った。  
そこではサラが室内の写真を撮っていた。  
「どんな感じだ？」  
カップボードの前で少し考え事をしているサラに声をかける。  
サラはグリッソムをちらりと振り向き、写真立てを示した。  
「この写真、現像したものよね」  
「ああ、おそらく」  
「随分前の写真に見える」  
「そうだなあ。この家に越してきたときに記念に撮ったものじゃないか？」  
「20年ほど前なら、フィルムカメラね」  
「どこかにネガがあるかも知れないな」  
グリッソムは居間を見回し、それから違和感を覚えてもう一度注意深く居間を眺めた。  
「なあ、おかしいと思わないか？」  
「何が？」  
「他の家族の写真がない」  
サラは顔を上げてグリッソムを見た。  
それから全体をぐるりと見回し、  
「そういえば、そうね」  
そう言って一瞬、カメラに目を落とした。だが直ぐにグリッソムの違和感の説明に意識を戻した。  
「若夫婦の写真もないし、女の子たちの写真もない」  
「ええ」  
サラは奥にあったもう一つの写真立てを指した。  
「恐らく老夫婦の、若い頃の二人の写真はあるけど、彼らの子供と撮ったものもない」  
「孫との写真もないな」  
二人は顔を見合わせた。  
「犯人が持ち去った？」  
グリッソムの問いに、サラは首を振る。  
「埃の跡から考えると、別の写真立てはなかった。犯人が取り去ったあとで掃除した可能性もあるけど、指紋はたくさん残ってるから、掃除したとは思えない」  
そう言ってサラは少し咳払いをした。  
「おかげで、指紋パウダー吸い込みすぎて喉がいがらっぽい」  
苦笑するサラに、グリッソムも苦笑を返した。  
「何か飲み物取りに行くか？」  
「いえ、大丈夫」  
グリッソムは壁にライトを当てた。  
「肖像画の類はないな」  
そしてもう一度棚を見回した。  
「アルバムはあったか？」  
「ここや書斎も見たけど、ほとんど空だった。本読まない人たちみたい」  
そういう人種がいることが信じられない、とでも言いたげなサラに、グリッソムは少し微笑みかけた。  
「普通、家族の写真は飾るものだ。記念日毎に撮ったものをな」  
サラは無言だった。  
「子供や孫がいるのに、写真が一枚もないというのはおかしいな」  
サラは老夫婦の写真立てを見つめた。  
「あたしは、飾らないからよく分からない」  
それだけ言って、グリッソムの側を離れた。  
「写真、持ってないのか？」  
ライトだけ向けて問うグリッソムに、サラは視線を向けないまま答えた。  
「さあ・・・うんと小さいときのを1枚、持ってるはずだけど。どこにあるのやら」  
私との写真は、と聞きかけて、さすがにグリッソムは思いとどまった。  
「写真を見返したりしないのか？」  
しゃがんでいたサラは、そこからライトをグリッソムに向かって照射した。  
「それを見て、何を思えと？」  
グリッソムは思わず眉を寄せた。  
サラはまた床にライトと視線を戻した。何かを見つけたようで、ピンセットでつまんで持ち上げた。  
「繊維みたいだけど、床の素材とは違う」  
それから床の上を舐めるようにライトを照らした。  
「ね、そこから何か見える？」  
「なにか反射しているな」  
「この辺りだけ、何か反射材を含んだ繊維か何か、落ちてるみたい」  
グリッソムはフラッシュをたいて何枚か写真を撮った。  
撮り終わったのを確認して、サラが粘着テープでその微細物を採取する。  
「スパンコールか？キャサリンならすぐに分かりそうだが」  
「もっと小さい。ネイルのラメか、それとも、砂？」  
「繊維に絡んでるように見えるが」  
「ラメ入りの、衣装？」  
「分からん。ホッジス行きだな」  
証拠袋に収め、立ち上がったとき、玄関から人影が入ってきた。  
「外はもう真っ暗でダメです。犬以外、収穫無し」  
グレッグがお手上げというように手を肩付近に上げた。  
「今夜、宿はどうなさるんで？」  
訊いたのは後に続いてきた保安官だった。  
「夫婦の職場は分かりましたか？」  
「いや、まだです」  
グリッソムは溜め息をついた。若夫婦（と呼ばれてはいたが実際には中年の）両親はまったく得体が知れない状況だった。  
「指紋やDNA鑑定で何か分かることを祈りましょう」  
最後に入ってきたウォリックが溜め息交じりに言った。  
「それには証拠をいったんラボに持ち帰らないと」  
サラがグリッソムに言うと、  
「今夜誰かベガスに帰します？」  
グレッグがなぜか嬉しそうに聞いた。自分が帰れると思ったのだろうか。  
「今夜はもう遅いでしょう」  
保安官が心配そうに言った。  
「俺はこれから長時間運転はやだなあ。疲れたし」  
階段を下りてきたニックが疲れた表情で言う。  
「超過勤務になるから、全員で泊まる」  
そう言って、グリッソムは保安官を向いた。  
「宿の手配を願えますか？」  
「1km程向こうに、モーテルがありますよ。何部屋空いてるか、確認します」

保安官が手配してくれたモーテルには、3部屋しか空き部屋がなかった。  
こんな小さな町なのに、週末と言うこともあってキャンプの客がいるようだった。  
「ニックとウォリックが302号室、グレッグ、君は208、私と相部屋だ」  
「はい」  
グレッグは肩をすくめる。上司と一緒じゃ、寝た気がしないだろうな、と考えながら。  
「サラは209に一人だ」  
「悪いわね」  
鍵を受け取りながら、にやりと口角を上げて、サラは笑った。女性が一人なら、そうならざるを得まい。  
「サラとボクが相部屋じゃダメですか？」  
グレッグの言葉に、全員が口をぽかんと開けた。  
「・・・おまえなあ」  
ウォリックが呆れて言ったきり、誰も言葉が続かない。  
「いや、だって、主任は一人の方が、いいんじゃないかなって」  
真面目に力説するグレッグに、サラは肩を落とした。  
「あー、グレッグ」  
グリッソムが困ったように、そしてどういうわけか少し苛立ったように言葉を詰まらせた。サラはちらりとそれを上目遣いで見た。  
「本気で言ってるのか？」  
「はい」  
あっけらかんと答えるグレッグに、グリッソムは顎を落とした。  
ついにニックが笑い出した。  
「おまえなあ、サラをベッドに誘うならもうちょっと他の方法を考えないと」  
「は？」  
サラがこめかみを指で押さえる。  
グレッグはやっとはっとして目を見開いた。  
「や、やだなあ、そういう意味じゃないですよ」  
「じゃどういう意味よ」  
ニヤニヤしながらニックが言う。  
「だって、サラとそんなことになるわけないじゃないですか」  
「男女が同じ部屋で寝てたら何が起こっても不思議はないだろう」  
ウォリックまで茶化しに入る。もうやめて、とサラは、頬をピクピクさせているグリッソムを見ないようにしながら思った。  
「単に、主任とじゃくつろげないなって・・・あっ」  
慌てて口を押さえたが、もう遅かった。  
「寛ぐために泊まるんじゃない。仕事だぞ」  
「は・・・はい・・・」  
「どうしても私と一緒が嫌なら、車で寝るんだな」  
グリッソムはぷりぷり怒って言い放ち、一人さっさと部屋に入っていった。  
「あーあ、ご機嫌損ねちゃった」  
「まーすます居心地悪くなっちゃったねえ」  
ウォリックとニックがグレッグの肩をポンポンと叩きながら、それでも笑って、そして隣の棟へ向かっていった。  
彼が怒ったのは、多分、グレッグが「くつろげない」と言ったからではないことに気づいているのは、おそらく一人だけだった。  
その「一人」であるサラは、溜め息をついて、首を小さく振りながら、部屋の扉を開けた。  
「あ、サラ」  
グレッグが慌てて呼び止める。  
「なに」  
「ホントに、そういう意味じゃないから。気を悪くしたなら、ごめん」  
「別に」  
「彼氏いるの知ってるのに、そんな気、全然ないから」  
「分かってる」  
「彼氏に言わないよね？」  
サラはグレッグを見つめ、何か言いかけて、やめた。  
眉をわざとらしく上げて、何も言わず、部屋に入った。  
・・・もう遅いから。扉を閉めてから、そう、呟いた。

* * *

TBC.


	2. Day 2

**Episode 6 Another Gum Drops**

Rating : T

Spoilers : NONE

* * *

Chapter 2 : Day 2

翌朝早く、採取した証拠をまとめてラボに届けるため、いったんウォリックはベガスへ戻っていった。  
グレッグは自分が選ばれなかったことにふて腐れていたが、「奥さんがいるから」という説明に渋々従った。  
両親の職場や行方は依然として知れなかった。  
ラボの鑑定結果が届くまでは相当時間がかかる（なにせラボに届くまで半日かかる）ため、せめて血痕が何人分か調べようと言うことになった。  
「ABO式で血痕の血液型判定をすれば、ある程度分かるかも」  
言ったのはサラだった。  
早速病院から血清を借り、大きな血だまりの血液型を調べた。  
その結果、4つの血だまりのうち、2つはAB型、残りはB型とO型だった。  
地元の病院にに照会した保安官によると、祖父母と両親は医療記録が有り、血液型が判明しているという。娘たちも学校に届けたセーフティキットに血液型が記載されていた。  
「医療記録によれば、祖父母はAB型とB型だ」  
グリッソムが眼鏡をずらしながら資料を読んだ。  
「娘達は二人ともA型ね」  
セーフティーキットの資料のコピーを見ていたサラが続いた。  
「じゃ、女の子達は少なくとも大量出血はしてないのかな」  
幾分ホッとしたようにニックが言う。子供が犠牲になる事件はつらい。  
サラがふと顔をしかめた。  
「ねえ、ちょっと待って」  
「どした？」  
ニックがサラの手元をのぞき込んだ。  
「おかしいわ。祖父母がAB型とB型なら、その子供にO型はあり得ないのに、両親は二人ともO型になってる」  
「言われてみれば」  
「それなら、娘達もおかしいよ。両親がO型なら、子供はO型しかあり得ない」  
グレッグが続いた。  
「突然変異はあり得るが、確率的に言って二世代にわたって連続するのはまずあり得ないな」  
グリッソムがサラから手渡された資料を見ながら言った。  
「血液型が変わるような治療の記録は？」  
サラも資料を覗きながら尋ねる。  
「いや、ないな」  
「親子じゃないなら、なぜ一緒に暮らしてたんでしょ？」  
グレッグが問う。  
「養子か、里子だったとか」  
サラが答える。グリッソムがちらりとサラを見た。  
「二代とも？」  
グレッグが再び問う。  
「あり得なくはないな」  
眼鏡を外しながら、グリッソムが言った。  
「ニック、娘たちの部屋からは何か出たか？」  
「特に何も。学校の道具が置きっぱなしでした。登校前に事件が起きたのは間違いないでしょう」  
「他に二階で気になる点はあった？」  
サラがグリッソムに尋ねた。  
「両親の寝室は、とても綺麗だった」  
全員が怪訝にグリッソムを見た。  
「まるでホテル並みのベッドメイキングがされていた。精液などの痕跡も一切なかった」  
「夫婦の寝室なのに？」  
グレッグがおどけたように言った。  
「夫婦でもコンドームくらい使うでしょ」  
サラが軽くグレッグをねめつけながら言う。  
「夫婦仲が冷え切っていたのかも知れないし、たまたま掃除、洗濯をした後だったのかも知れないし、まあ、そこは今推測しても仕方ないんじゃ」  
ニックが言うと、グリッソムは小さく頷いた。  
「分からん。ただ、職場を誰も知らないことといい、鍵はこの両親が握っているように思える。ニック、保安官と一緒に職場探しに行ってくれないか」  
「了解」  
「グレッグは、妹の学校に行って話を聞いてこい。私物を受け取るのを忘れるな」  
「はい」  
「サラ、君は私と姉の高校に行く」  
「いいけど、ここはもういいの？」  
「まだ気になるところでもあるのか？」  
「特に、ない」  
「じゃあ来るんだ」  
「分かった」  
一同はそれぞれ、捜査に向かった。

姉が通っていた高校で、グリッソムとサラは教職員やクラスメート達から聞き込みを行い、私物を回収した。  
特に手がかりになりそうなものはなく、二人はそれを記録に取るため、地元の警察署に向かっているところだった。  
「ねえ、大丈夫？」  
運転するグリッソムの横顔を見ていたサラが言った。  
グリッソムはちらりと横目で彼女を見て、  
「何が？」  
と聞いた。  
「目の下に、クマができてる」  
「・・・ああ」  
グリッソムは少し溜め息をついた。  
「あまり、眠れなくてな」  
「寝不足なの？」  
「まあ、少し」  
「ふーん」  
サラは言った後で、口角をわざとらしく上げた。  
「グレッグと、そんなに盛り上がったわけ」  
今度は盛大に、グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
「そうじゃない」  
「じゃ、何してたわけ？」  
「あいつのいびきが酷いんだ」  
「そうなの？」  
「それでほとんど眠れなかった」  
「それはご愁傷様」  
嫌味のように言って笑うサラを、グリッソムは少し睨み付けた。  
「今日はニックと寝てもらう」  
「その方がいいでしょうね」  
頷いて、サラは前に視線を戻した。  
しばらく間があって、グリッソムが聞いた。  
「私は、いびきをかかないよな？」  
サラは僅かに上を向いて考えてから、  
「さあ」  
首をかしげた。  
「さあってどういうことだ」  
「聞いたことはない、と、思う」  
グリッソムはホッとした。  
「良かった」  
それから少し間があって、今度はサラが聞いた。  
「あたしもかかないわよね？」  
「いや、かかない」  
サラもホッとして息を吐いた。  
「君の寝息は、かわいいもんだ」  
グリッソムがそう言うと、サラは俯いて口元に笑みを浮かべたが、何も言わなかった。  
それからしばらく、二人は無言になった。  
サラは頬杖をついて、グリッソムを見ていた。そしてふと悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべて言った。  
「グレッグが彼氏に言わないで、だって」  
「なにをだ？」  
「あたしと相部屋を希望したことじゃない？」  
グリッソムが唇を尖らせたので、サラはクスクス笑った。  
「なぜあんなことを言ったんだ、彼は」  
「さあ。単にあなたとじゃ、緊張して眠れないと思ったんでしょ」  
「豪快にいびきをかいていたが」  
ふて腐れたように言うグリッソムに、サラはふふっと笑った。  
「緊張させなくて、良かったわね」  
グリッソムはちらりとサラを睨んだ。この話題を楽しんでいる様子なのが気に食わなかった。  
「あれはセクハラだ」  
サラは噴き出した。  
「気にしないわよ、あんなの。そういうつもりじゃないことも分かってるし」  
「なぜ分かる」  
「だってグレッグよ？」  
「理由になってない」  
「友達だもん」  
「それも、理由になってない」  
サラは身を乗り出した。  
「なに？あたしのこと、信用してないの？」  
「そういうことじゃない」  
「じゃどういうこと？」  
「グレッグは昔、君をデートに誘ってただろう」  
「は？」  
サラは眉を寄せた。  
「そんなことあった？」  
グリッソムはちらりとサラを見た。  
可哀想に。少しだけ、グレッグに同情した。  
何か言おうとして口を閉じたグリッソムに、  
「なに？」  
サラは尋ねたが、  
「いや、何でもない」  
彼は何も言わず、黙ってしまった。  
そのうち、車が警察署に着いてしまったので、二人の私的な会話はそこで途切れた。

「あ、ここにいたんだ」  
警察署内の休憩室に、グレッグが入ってきた。  
サラを見つけ、手を振る。  
サラも軽く手を挙げて答えた。  
「グリッソムは？」  
グレッグが見回しながら聞く。サラは隣のソファを視線で示した。  
「昼寝中？」  
驚いたようにグレッグが言う。  
「そ。お昼食べた？」  
「食べてきた」  
「あたしたちも食べたとこ」  
サラの隣に腰を下ろしながら、グレッグはもう一度横になっているグリッソムを見た。  
「昼寝とは、いいご身分で」  
「誰かさんのせいで、眠れなかったんですって」  
「・・・ボク？」  
自分を指さすグレッグに、サラは頷いた。  
「いびき、酷かったらしいわよ」  
「あれ、そうなんだ」  
他人事のように言うグレッグに、サラは笑った。  
「だから彼女にすぐ逃げられるんじゃない？」  
「・・・そうだったのか」  
素直に落ち込んでいるグレッグを、サラは少し微笑んで見た。  
「耳鼻科行ったら？」  
「そうする」  
「そういえば、ニックに会った？」  
グレッグは首を振った。  
「いや」  
「そう」  
グレッグはもう一度グリッソムを見た。  
「まだ、怒ってるかな」  
「何を？」  
「グリッソムとじゃくつろげないって言ったこと」  
サラはなぜかにやりと笑ったが、すぐに消した。怒ってるには怒ってるけど、そこじゃないんだよな、とは言えない。  
「さあね」  
サラが言ったのはそれだけだった。  
グレッグはそんなサラを少し見つめた。何だろう。何かさっきから違和感がある。けど、正体が分からない。  
「よお、ここにいたんだ」  
休憩室に入ってきたのはニックだった。ホットドッグを頬張っている。  
「グリッソムは？」  
二人がソファを見るのに合わせて、ニックも視線をやり、目を丸くした。  
「あれ、昼寝？」  
「30分ほど、仮眠させ・・・したいって」  
咳払いを挟んで、サラが答える。グレッグはまた彼女を見た。何かが気になる。しかし何が気になるのかが、分からなかった。  
「ふーん」  
「ボクのいびきで寝られなかったんだって」  
「おまえそんなに酷いの？」  
「そうらしい」  
しょげたように言うので、ニックもサラも笑った。  
「まあグリッソムは繊細ぽいし、ちょっと鼻息が鳴ったのでもだめなのかもな」  
フォローのつもりなのか、ニックが言う。  
「ええ、繊細かなあ？グリッソムなら、ゴキブリと一緒でも寝られそう」  
「やめて！」  
突然サラが声を上げたので、二人は驚いてサラを見た。  
「あー」  
慌てて、サラは言葉を探した。  
「むずむずする。そんな話題、やめて」  
顔をしかめる彼女に、ニックとグレッグは肩をすくめ合った。  
「この部屋に自販機ないの？」  
ニックの問いに、サラは入り口を指さした。  
「向こうの休憩室にある」  
「じゃ買ってくる。何かいる？」  
「あたしはいい」  
「あ、ボクも買いに行きます」  
「いいよ僕が買ってくるよ」  
「いいです。自分で買いに行きます。変な特産ジュースを飲まされるの嫌ですから」  
「あれ根に持ってんの？」  
「ホントにまずかったんですから！」  
以前、ニックとウォリックが、同じような山村での捜査で、自販機にあったローカルメーカーのものらしいジュースを買ってきてグレッグに飲ませたことがあった。  
とても不味かったらしく、また同じような目に遭わないよう警戒しているらしい。  
二人は何か言い合いながら、部屋を出ていった。  
サラはちょっと息を吐いて、それからグリッソムを見た。  
・・・彼、部屋にゴキブリが出たら、どうするんだろう？  
素朴な疑問が浮かんだが、すぐに頭を振った。やめよう。  
どうか彼の部屋で私の視界に虫が入りませんように。うっかり叩き潰そうものなら、別れられかねない。  
サラはもう一度頭を振って、それから時計を見た。  
そろそろ30分になるけど、起こそうかな。  
あの二人に起こすとこ見られるのも少し嫌だから、もう起こそうか。  
「ギルバー・・・グリッソム」  
サラはそっとグリッソムの肩に手を置いた。  
「グリッソム」  
肩を少し揺らす。  
「ん、」  
グリッソムはすぐに目を開けた。  
「起きてる？」  
「・・・いや」  
眉間をほぐしながら、グリッソムは起き上がった。  
「今、起きた」  
その時、電子音が鳴った。  
「あ、コーヒー出来たみたい」  
そう言ってサラは立ち上がり、コーヒーメーカーに近寄った。  
カップを探し、2つに注いで、両手に持って戻る。  
「はい」  
「ああ、どうも」  
1つをグリッソムに渡し、もう一つに口を付けながら、再びソファに座る。その時、うっかり近くなりすぎないよう、ちゃんと注意した。  
「キャサリンから連絡あったか？」  
「ない」  
「そうか」  
グリッソムが時計を確認する。  
二人はしばらく、黙ってコーヒーを飲んでいた。  
少しして、ニックとグレッグが戻ってきた。  
「あ、起きたんですか」  
グレッグはグリッソムを見て言ったが、ニックは二人の手元を見て、サラに向かって言った。  
「あーれー、コーヒーあるなら言ってくれれば良かったのに」  
「あ・・・」  
サラはニックを見、それからコーヒーメーカーを見て、  
「あの、セットしてるの忘れてたのよ、ホントに」  
弁解した。これは事実だった。さっき電子音が鳴るまで、すっかり忘れていたのだ。  
「それに、二人分しかセットしてなかったし・・・」  
これも今、思い出した。  
「僕もあったかいコーヒーが良かったなあ」  
開けた缶ジュースを見ながら、ニックが言うので、サラは  
「ごめん」  
素直に謝った。  
グレッグはサラを見つめた。なんだろう。  
グレッグは今度はグリッソムを見た。グリッソムは上目遣いでサラを見ながら、コーヒーを飲んでいる。  
今日はなんだか違和感がある。サラに？それとも、グリッソムにだろうか？  
よく分からなくて、グレッグは首をかしげた。  
その時、グリッソムの携帯が鳴った。  
「グリッソム。やあキャサリン」  
それからしばらく、グリッソムは無言でキャサリンの報告を聞いていた。  
その顔が険しくなったので、ニック、サラ、グレッグの3人も真剣な表情で顔を見合わせた。  
だいぶ長い間、キャサリンの報告は続いた。  
「分かった、ありがとう。伝える」  
電話を切り、グリッソムは長々と溜め息をついた。  
「DNA鑑定の結果が出た」  
グリッソムはサラを見た。  
「サラの懸念が当たった」  
「どういうこと？」  
「AB型の血痕は1つは祖父のものと一致。B型の血痕は祖母のものと一致」  
そこまでは予想通りだった。なぜなら二人の遺体のあった場所だからだ。  
「O型は父親のもので、もう一つのAB型は不明。検索中だ」  
ニックが机のファイルを手に取り、部屋の見取り図を開いた。  
「それで、サラの懸念が当たったというのは？」  
グレッグがグリッソムを催促する。  
「まず、祖父母の遺体から採取したDNAと両親の私物から採取したDNA、この二組は、親子である可能性が否定された」  
「０％？」  
「そうだ」  
「DNA鑑定は、100％一致は断言出来ないけど、0%は断言できますからね」  
グレッグが言うと、一同はグレッグを見た。  
そういえば彼はDNAラボにいたんだった、とみんなが少し思い出したのだった。  
「親戚でもない？」  
「全くない」  
グリッソムはニックからファイルを受け取った。  
「それから、両親と、姉妹。この二組も、血縁関係にはない。祖父母とこの姉妹にも、血縁関係はない」  
「じゃ完全に他人同士が暮らしてたってこと？」  
ニックが驚いて言う。サラは黙っていた。  
「ただし、姉妹、これは間違いなく血縁関係にある」  
グリッソムはそこで眉をひそめた。  
「さらに、両親、ご近所さんによれば若夫婦、この二人は、遺伝学上、姉弟と思われる」  
「・・・夫婦じゃなかった？」  
3人は驚いて顔を見合わせた。  
「誰も娘夫婦か息子夫婦か知らないって言ってたけど・・・」  
ニックが呟く。  
「本当にそのどっちでもなかったのか」  
「老夫婦の元に、中年の男女が子供を連れて住み始める。・・・まあ、普通は老夫婦の子供が帰ってきて、孫と住み始めたと思うだろうな」  
グリッソムが言うと、グレッグは肩をすくめた。  
「老夫婦、中年の姉弟、そして姉妹。血の繋がらない、3組の他人が一緒に暮らしてたなんて」  
「歪な家族だな」  
ニックが言うと、  
「一緒に暮らしてて、そこが居場所なら、それは家族でしょ」  
サラがぴしゃりと言った。  
グリッソムが僅かに気遣わしげに眼鏡ごしにサラを見る。  
「養子縁組や、里親の記録は？」  
サラはそんなグリッソムから目をそらすようにしながら、尋ねた。  
「老夫婦の方の記録を当たってもらってる。姉妹も児童ホームに問い合わせるが、名前を変えていたら分からんな」  
「姉弟の方は？」  
グレッグが聞いた。  
「二人の身元が分からないと」  
「DNAと指紋で検索してもらっている。逮捕歴はないようだ」  
その時、保安官がやってきた。  
「こちらでしたか。両親がそれぞれ使っていた車を割り出せたので手配したんですが、まだ発見出来ていません」  
「保安官、一家について重大な事実が分かりました」  
グリッソムがDNA鑑定の結果を伝え始める。  
サラがそっとその場を離れるのを、グレッグは見ていた。

姉妹の部屋を見たい、とサラが言うので、グリッソムとサラは二人で現場の家へ戻っていった。  
ニックとグレッグは、車両の捜索を手伝うことになって町へ出て行った。  
「何か、探してるのか？」  
それぞれの部屋を何となく見て歩き回るサラに、グリッソムが問いかけた。  
「別に、これってものを探してるわけじゃないんだけど」  
そう言いながら、サラは本棚の古びた本を一冊手に取った。  
「ロングフェロー」  
グリッソムに見せてから、中をパラパラと開く。  
「姉の方は、詩が好きみたいね」  
「グレッグによれば、妹も読書クラブだったらしいな」  
サラは本を閉じ、本棚に戻した。  
「本だけが友達」  
サラが小さく言うのを、グリッソムはやや眉をひそめて聞いた。  
「二人の部屋にも、写真はないわね」  
「そうだな」  
「両親・・・姉弟の方は？」  
「あっちは私物らしいものが皆無なんだ」  
「ホテルみたいだって言ってたっけ」  
「ああ。まるで生活感がないんだ」  
「姉弟と姉妹がやってきてから、老夫婦も近所づきあいをしなくなったのは、なぜなのかしら」  
「単純に考えれば、その4人のことを聞かれたくなかったから、だろうな」  
「なぜ聞かれたくなかったのかしら」  
「説明するのが面倒だから？」  
「あり得る」  
サラは頷いて、そして探索をやめてベッドに腰掛けた。  
「典型的な、真面目な学生の部屋って感じ」  
「そうだな。学校も問題は何もなかったと言っていたな」  
「問題が見えないからって、苦しんでないとは限らない・・・」  
グリッソムははっきり眉をひそめた。  
「サラ」  
強く遮った。  
「忠告だ。深入りし過ぎてはいけない」  
サラは僅かの間俯いていたが、すぐに顔を上げ、グリッソムを見た。  
「分かってる。・・・大丈夫」  
大丈夫、ともう一度言い、再び俯いた。

* * *

TBC.


	3. Day 3-daytime

**Episode 6 Another Gum Drops**

Rating : T

Spoilers : NONE

* * *

Chapter 3 : Day 3-daytime

翌日も、両親の職場探しと車両の捜索は続いた。  
サラとグリッソムはもう一度姉妹の部屋を隅から隅まで調べなおした。  
サラがそれを見つけたのは、妹の学校の鞄の中からだった。  
学生証と、バスのパスを入れたパスケースの間から、サラはそれを引っ張り出した。  
「あった」  
グリッソムが顔を上げた。  
「何か見つけたか？」  
サラはそれを片手に持ち、ライトを当て、黙って見つめた。  
グリッソムは仕方なく立ち上がって、彼女に近づいた。  
それは写真だった。  
幼い姉妹と、若い夫婦。どう見ても、家族写真だった。  
「持ってるなら、妹の方だと思った」  
サラが掠れた声で呟く。グリッソムは思わずライトを彼女の横顔に当てた。  
眩しそうに目を細め、サラはそのライトにそっと手を伸ばし、そして優しく押し返した。  
グリッソムは改めて写真にライトを当ててのぞき込んだ。  
「本当の両親だろうか」  
「・・・多分」  
なぜか確信を持っている様子のサラを、グリッソムは気遣わしげに見た。しかし何も言わなかった。  
その写真を彼女の指から静かに抜き取る。  
「近所の人に見覚えがあるか聞いてみよう」  
ビニールの証拠袋に入れながら、グリッソムは言った。  
「・・・そうね」  
サラの声はまた掠れていた。

近所の住人に確認したところ、写真の夫婦は、この家に住む中年の男女とは明らかに違うとのことだった。  
この近辺で見かけられたこともなく、少女二名の実の両親である可能性が高まった。  
警察署からラボへFAXし、行方不明者データベースなどでの顏認識を依頼した。  
グリッソムとサラはそれから検視局へ向かった。  
町の検視官は初老の男性で、人好きのしそうな笑顔はどことなくロビンス先生を思い出させた。  
老夫婦の死因は現場での見立て通り、複数の刺し傷による失血死で、大きな病気の形跡はなかった。  
「凶器は恐らく同じ物で、両刃のナイフ、刃渡り10cmほどだ。刺傷以外には目立った所見はなし。高齢ながら、健康そのものですよ」  
そう言って笑う検視官に微笑んで答え、サラはふと尋ねた。  
「女性の方に出産経験があるか分かるかしら？」  
「骨盤などの様子から、なかったと思いますね」  
「そう。ありがとう」  
一通り聞き終えて、血液サンプルを受け取り、二人は検視室を出ようとした。  
「これは？」  
もう一つストレッチャーがあるのに気づき、グリッソムが聞いた。  
「今朝となり町で見つかった遺体です。普段はすることがないのに、今週は大忙しだ」  
検視官はそう言って、狭い検視室の中で苦労してストレッチャーを入れ替えた。  
「隣町も担当ですか」  
グリッソムの問いに、検視官は苦笑を返した。  
「ここらは全部ここで引き受けるんですよ。何せこんな田舎に赴任する検視官がいなくてね」  
捜査官として当然の、単純な興味として、グリッソムは尋ねた。  
「どんな遺体です？」  
検視官は遺体シートを乱雑に剥がした。  
「中年白人男性、恐らくナイフによる刺殺」  
グリッソムとサラは刺し傷を思わず注視した。  
「ねえ、もしかして、この傷・・・」  
サラがグリッソムを見上げる。グリッソムは先ほどの老夫婦の遺体をもう一度見るため、移動した。  
「同じかも知れない」  
ナイフの柄の痕と思われるアザを二人は何度か見比べた。  
「検視官、こちらの刺し傷と同じ凶器によるものか断定出来ますか？」  
グリッソムが問うと、検視官は慌てて刺し傷を検分し始めた。  
「ふむ。形状は似てる。深さも同じ。型を取って見ないと断言は出来ませんが、同じに見えますね」  
検視官も驚きを隠さないまま言った。  
「身元は？」  
「IDは？」  
グリッソムとサラの声が重なった。  
３人は顔を見合わせ、少し苦笑した。  
「IDは確か、あったような」  
検視官が所持品袋を開ける。中から免許証を取り出した。  
「ありました、ほら」  
グリッソムは眼鏡を取り出して掛け、読み上げた。  
「トーマス・セリンジャー、46歳、住所は」  
サラが遮った。  
「あの家ね」  
二人は顔を見合わせた。  
「どうやら、中年男女の弟の方を、見つけたようだな」  
二人は検視官に報告を頼み、検視室を出た。  
グリッソムが保安官に電話している間、サラにキャサリンから電話があった。  
「さっきの家族写真だけど、元が古いせいか、あまり鮮明じゃないの。カラースキャンしてメールで送れない？」  
「残念だけどこの署にはスキャナーがないの」  
「じゃあ実物を送って貰うしかないわね」  
「他の物と合わせてになるから少し遅くなる」  
「仕方ないわね」  
「DNA鑑定結果は全部出揃った？」  
「もう少しよ」  
「光る繊維片は何か分かった？」  
「ホッジスが奮闘中」  
「そう」  
言ってから、サラは  
「あちょっと待って」  
電話口を押さえた。  
グリッソムが保安官との電話を終えてサラを見ていた。  
「なに？」  
「キャサリンか？」  
「ええ」  
「中年男女の車がそれぞれ、隣町で見つかった。二人の職場も分かったし、弟の遺体発見現場にも行かなければならない。これから大忙しだ」  
「人手が足りない？」  
「頼めるなら誰か頼んでくれ」  
分かった、と頷いてサラは電話に戻った。  
「キャサリン、誰か寄越せる？人手が欲しいってグリッソムが」  
「ちょっと待って」  
今度はキャサリンが電話口を押さえる気配がした。  
くぐもった声でやり取りが聞こえる。  
「あなたもう一度現場行ける？資料揃ったら届けついでに、手伝ってきて。で、向こうの証拠また運んで貰いたいんだけど」  
「ご命令とあればどこへでも」  
キャサリンが何か冗談を言ったのか、相手の男声の笑い声が聞こえた。  
「もしもし聞いてる？」  
「聞いてる」  
サラは答えた。  
「ウォリックが行く。資料も揃えて持って行かせるわ」  
「分かった」  
サラはグリッソムに電話を差し出し、「代わる？」とジェスチャーした。  
グリッソムが手を横に振ったので、サラはもう一度電話を耳に当て、  
「それじゃ」  
電話を切った。  
「ウォリックが来るって」  
「奥さんに申し訳ないな。近いうちに休みをやるか」  
サラはグリッソムをまじまじと見つめた。  
「なんだ？」  
怪訝に自分を見るグリッソムに、サラは苦笑を返した。  
「そんな気遣いする人だった？」  
グリッソムは素知らぬ顔をした。  
「誰かさんが定時で帰れるよう配慮するなら、他の人にも気遣いしないと不公平だろう」  
サラがニヤリと笑いかけるのを隠そうとしたのが、グリッソムには分かった。  
サラは肩をすくめて言った。  
「そのしわ寄せが、自分にこないようにね」  
「ああ。それじゃあ元も子もないからな」  
言って、グリッソムはサラの頭に手を伸ばした。  
そっと髪を撫でる手から、サラはくすぐったそうに笑いながら逃げた。  
「あたしはどこ担当？車？弟の発見現場？」  
「車はニックとグレッグに任せよう。私たちは、隣町へ行く」  
「姉弟の職場？遺体発見現場？」  
繰り返して聞くサラに、グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
「それは全部、同じ区画にある」  
「だから、あたしはどれに行けばいい？」  
「一緒に行く」  
サラは不服そうに、やや目を細めた。  
「あたしを監視したいの？」  
「いや」  
車に向かって歩きながら、グリッソムはサラをちらりと振り向いた。  
「じゃなに？」  
「どのみち隣町に行くんだからいいだろう」  
「あたしが心配？」  
「そういうわけじゃない」  
「じゃあなんで？」  
グリッソムはため息をついたが、何も言わず運転席のドアを開けて乗り込んだ。  
サラはしばらく腕を組んでむくれていたが、グリッソムがエンジンを掛けると仕方なく諦めたように腕をほどいた。  
「ねえ、何考えてるか知らないけど」  
助手席に乗り込み、シートベルトをかけながら、サラは非難するように言った。  
「あたしに、過保護にならないで」  
グリッソムは横を向き、何か言おうとしたが、やはり結局何も言わず、サイドブレーキを下ろしてアクセルを踏んだ。

警察の駐車場で、グレッグはポカンとしていた。  
ニックの車から降りたところだった。  
「ニック、今の見た？」  
グレッグはぼう然と尋ねた。  
「何を？」  
キーを指で回しながら、ニックが彼を通り過ぎていった。あの様子では何も見ていないだろう。  
グレッグは訝りながら、ニックに続いて警察署に入った。  
保安官が用意してくれたランチを食べながら、グレッグは自分が目撃したものを思い出していた。  
彼の目には、グリッソムがサラの髪を撫でようとしたように見えた。サラは逃げたが、笑っていたように見えた。だがその直ぐあとで、彼女は怒ったように腕を組んでいた。  
どうしよう、とグレッグは思った。  
ふと、以前サラをグリッソムの家で見たときのことを思い出した。あのとき、サラはグリッソムの洗濯をさせられていた。  
まさか、グリッソムが？  
そんなまさか。グレッグは俄かには信じられなかった。  
まさかそんな、サラがグリッソムから、セクハラを受けているかも知れないなんて、どうしても信じられなかった。

隣町へ着いた二人は、まずそれぞれの車の発見現場へ向かった。  
男女は農場で働いており、車はその事務所前に一台があった。姉の方の車だった。現場を一瞥すると、グリッソムはそこをサラに任せ、弟の方の車の発見現場へ向かった。  
その車は農場の外れに横転して転がっていた。  
中に人の姿はなく、念のため開けたトランクにも誰もいなかった。  
現場の靴跡、タイヤ痕を撮り、幾つかは型を取った。  
数時間後、グリッソムは車の牽引を頼み、サラの元へ戻った。  
彼女も現場鑑識を終えて、彼を待つ間、地元の警官と雑談しているところだった。車はすでに牽引を頼んだらしく、その場には無かった。警察署でニックとグレッグと、そしてウォリックが待っていることだろう。  
サラはサングラスを頭の上に刺して、柵に両腕をついてもたれかかっていた。  
サラと話している警官はラテン系の若い男性で、端整な顔立ちと均整の取れた体つきが若々しく、明るい声が四方に響いていた。いい声だ、と思ったのを、グリッソムは次の瞬間撤回した。  
「今夜はこっちに泊まりなよ、ハニー。いいバーを知ってるんだ。是非、奢らせてくれ」  
誰がハニーだ。誰がそう呼ぶことを許した。グリッソムは苦虫をかみつぶしたような顔をした。  
彼にとって非常に腹立たしいことに、サラははにかむように微笑んでいた。頬が赤くなっていた。  
なんてことだ。あんな顔を見せたら、男は期待してしまうことを、彼女は分かってない。分かってなさ過ぎる。  
「男の遺体発見現場へ行くぞ」  
背後から聞こえた冷たく尖った声に、サラは驚いて振り向いた。  
なんだそんなに私が現れたのが不満か。グリッソムはやさぐれて思った。  
「上司のグリッソムよ」  
サラは微笑んで紹介した。若い警官は、麦わら帽子を片手で軽く上げて挨拶した。  
「ね、今日はあっちに戻るの？」  
グリッソムはカッと何かが込み上げるのが分かったが、かろうじてこらえた。  
「戻る」  
短い、棘のある声に、サラは思わず首を縮めた。  
何か知らないが、相当怒ってる。  
グレッグが相部屋を希望したときの比ではない。とりあえず、移動したほうが良さそうだ。  
「ですって。残念だけど」  
そう言ってサラは警官に笑いかけた。  
警官は口笛を一つ吹くと、帽子をもう一度かぶり直し、  
「遺体発見現場はこっちです」  
先に立って歩き始めた。  
「車は回せない？」  
彼の背に向かってサラが大きい声で訊ねる。警官は振り向いた。  
「歩いた方が早いんだ。トラクターなら、そっちが早いけど」  
笑って白い歯を見せる。分かった、というように頷いて、サラはグリッソムを振り向いた。  
「農場を散歩する？」  
グリッソムは冷ややかに彼女を見て、サングラスをかけると先に立って歩き始めた。取り残されたサラは、呆れたように両手を肩まで上げて、溜め息と共に下ろした。頭を一つ振って、サングラスをかけ、それから二人の後を追った。

男性の遺体は広大な農場の片隅、トーマスの車が見つかったのとは反対側で見つかっていた。  
周囲の靴跡が複数有り、うち、トーマスのものと思われる靴跡が、ある方向から続いていた。  
「走って逃げていた」  
靴跡の幅を見ながら、グリッソムが呟く。  
彼が置いた鑑識票と靴跡をカメラで撮りながら、サラが付いてくる。  
「この方角は、どうも弟の車が見つかった現場に繋がっているようだな」  
「車の周辺に足跡はあったの？」  
「ごく周辺にはあったが、すぐに途切れていた。あの辺りと比べて、この辺は土が軟らかいようだ」  
足跡を追い、結果、農場の真ん中で、二人は血痕を発見した。  
「ここで刺されたようだ」  
グリッソムが周辺を撮影していると、少し進んでいたサラの大きな声がした。  
「こっちに滴下血痕と、もう一組の足跡がある。あっちから来て、また戻ってる」  
グリッソムは警官にその場を保全するよう頼み、サラの後を追った。  
「サラ？」  
作物はグリッソムの胸元ほどの高さに伸びていて、一瞬彼女の姿が視界から消えた。  
「凶器発見」  
ごく近くで、サラの声がした。  
振り向くと、立ち上がった彼女が口角を上げながら、つまんだナイフを目の高さまで持ち上げていた。  
足跡はその後しばらく辿ると消えて分からなくなった。ただ、方角的にはやはり車が横転していた場所と符合するようだった。  
二人は足跡の型を数種類取り、作物の間を丹念に捜索しながら、血痕のあった場所まで戻った。  
「この農場全体、捜索する必要があると思う？」  
サンプルを採取しながら、サラがグリッソムを見上げて聞いた。  
「町の警官に総動員かけても、何日かかることだろうな」  
答えながら、グリッソムは少し懐疑的に溜め息をついた。  
しかし複数の足跡がここで見つかっている以上、やるべきだろう。  
立ち上がったサラが、少し伸びをした。  
サングラスをあげて頭にかける。  
目を細めてしばらく遠くを見ていた。  
夕日が彼女の顔に陰を作り、グリッソムはしばらくそれを眺めていた。  
そして無意識に、カメラを構えた。  
彼女は、美しい。  
すらりとした長い手足には、いつも驚嘆する。  
先ほど若い警官と柵にもたれて談笑していた姿は、はっきり言って、絵になっていた。むかつくほどに。  
だが今は、微かな憂いを帯びて夕日を浴びる彼女を、ただ静かに眺めていたかった。  
一枚の絵のように切り取って残したかった。  
彼は自覚しないまま、カメラのシャッターを押していた。  
音に気づいて、サラが振り返る。  
彼が何を撮ったのかと、訝しむように首をかしげた。  
グリッソムは微笑みながら彼女に近づいた。  
「戻ろう」  
彼女の頬にそっと指を添えた。彼女は少し、たしなめるような目つきをしたが、何も言わなかった。  
彼に続いて歩き出そうとして、しかし彼女は足を止めた。  
「待って、グリッソム」  
グリッソムが振り返る。  
「何か踏んじゃったみたい」  
右足の裏を見ようとして、彼女は少しバランスを崩しかけた。  
慌てて、グリッソムが手を伸ばし、彼女の肘を掴んで支えた。  
「ごめん、ありがと」  
サラは短く礼を言い、それから  
「ちょっと肩貸して」  
グリッソムの肩に片手を置き、改めて右足を持ち上げた。  
「何、これ」  
サラはそれを苦労してピンセットでつまんだ。  
「･･･ガム」  
子供が噛むような、風船ガムだった。包み紙に包まれたまま、落ちていたらしい。  
だが、こんな農場のど真ん中に？  
「DNAはなさそうね」  
「包み紙から指紋は採れるかも知れない」  
「・・・関係あると思う？」  
「さあ・・・」  
サラは迷い、それから一応念のため、証拠袋を取り出してその中に潰れたガムを入れた。  
その時、二人には、それが事件に関係があるようには思えなかった。

警察署へ戻ったときは、すっかり夜になっていた。  
ニック、グレッグと、ベガスから再度駆り出されてやってきたウォリックと再会し、ミーティングで情報を共有し合った。  
「記録によると、ハワード老夫婦は子供はいない。養子縁組の記録も、里子を預かっていた記録もない。定年前は、サンディエゴで小学校の教師をしていたそうです」  
「サンディエゴなら、そのままそこで老後を送った方が良かったでしょうに。なんでまたこんな田舎に隠居をしたんですかねえ？」  
グレッグが思わず言うと、一同の冷たい視線が一斉に彼を向いた。  
グレッグはすみません、と肩をすくめた。  
「中年男性のトーマス・セリンジャー、そして姉は恐らくティモシー、二人はシカゴで小学校教師でした。5年前にそろって退職、その後の足取りはずっと不明でした」  
「務めてたのは、同じ学校？」  
「最後は同じだったみたいだ」  
サラの質問に、資料を読んでいたグリッソムが答えた。  
「ハワード夫妻とセリンジャー姉弟には、これで一応小学校教師、というつながりが見えたな」  
グリッソムが資料から顔を上げて一同を見渡す。  
「しかし、サンディエゴとシカゴじゃ、接点があったのかなあ」  
懐疑的に言ったのはニックだった。  
「姉妹の情報は？」  
サラがウォリックに尋ねる。ウォリックは資料をグリッソムから受け取り、ページをめくった。  
「姉のキニスと妹のジェーン、5年前にベガスで捜索願いが出されていた姉妹でした」  
「両親に連絡は？」  
眼鏡の隙間から、グリッソムが問う。ウォリックは溜め息をついた。  
「それが、母親はジェーンの出産時の事故で亡くなっていて、出生届はキニスもジェーンも、父親が空欄でした」  
「未婚だったの？」  
サラの問いに、彼は頷いた。  
「そのようだ」  
「じゃ、誰がジェーンを病院から引き取ったの？」  
サラは資料をのぞき込んだ。  
「病院の記録では、父親と書いてある」  
「でも、父親は誰か分からないんでしょ？」  
サラは眉をひそめた。  
「ブラス警部に病院の記録をもう少し当たってもらってる。面会記録とか、名前くらい分かるかも」  
「姉妹の捜索願いを出したのは誰なんだ？」  
それが父親なら、そこから名前が分かるはずだとグリッソムは思ったのだが、ウォリックは首を振った。  
「それはデニス・フィッシャー。姉妹の異母兄弟のようです。後見人になってた」  
「また複雑になってきたぞ・・・」  
ウォリックの報告に、ニックが溜め息をつく。  
「異母兄弟って・・・幾つなの？」  
サラが尋ねる。  
「5年前の記録で、33歳だから、今38かな」  
全員が押し黙った。  
ウォリックは一同を見渡し、それから最後の報告を行った。  
「身元が分からなかったもう一つのAB型の血痕、このDNAが、デニスの母親マーサのものです」  
どこからか呻き声が聞こえた。全員が一斉にグレッグを見た。  
「こんがらがってきそう」  
「姉妹は、そのマーサとは顔見知りだった可能性はあるな」  
グレッグを無視して、グリッソムは言った。  
「セリンジャー姉弟が、この家に住み始めたのが5年ほど前だと、近隣の住民がみんな証言している。二人がシカゴの教師を辞めたのも、5年前。姉妹の捜索願が出されたのも、5年前」  
ニックが整理した。  
「5年前に、何かがあった」  
グリッソムは頷いて言った。  
「姉妹が、児童施設にいた記録は？」  
聞いたのはサラだった。  
「家庭裁判所にソフィアが照会中で、まだ回答がないそうだ」  
「絶対、いたはずよ」  
断言するサラを、全員が怪訝に見た。  
視線に気づいて、サラは少し俯いた。  
「姉妹は家族の写真を持ってなかった。妹は1枚持ってたけど、たぶん姉に見つからないよう隠し持ってたはず」  
少しの間を置いて、サラは付け足した。  
「ホームに行く様な事態になると、私物なんてほとんど、持って行けないから」  
困惑が緩やかに一同を支配した。  
空気に気づいて、サラはハッと顔を上げた。  
「・・・そんな気が、する」  
慌てて言いつくろったが、深刻そうなグリッソムの視線に気づいて、俯いた。  
「サラ」  
鋭い声でグリッソムが言う。サラはまた警告されたと思い、一瞬頭に血が上った。  
「何よ、私は大丈夫よ」  
「待て、違う、そうじゃない」  
グリッソムの声は険しかった。  
「妹が持ってた写真はどこだ？」  
一同は慌てて証拠袋を探した。  
「あ、これだ」  
ニックが取り出したそれを、グリッソムは外していた眼鏡をかけ直して、眺めた。  
「妹のジェーンが生まれたときに、母親は亡くなってるんだよな？」  
ウォリックをちらりと見る。  
「ええ、そうです」  
ウォリックは頷いた。  
グリッソムは写真を一同に向けた。  
「じゃ、この家族写真に写ってる『母親』は、誰だ？」

* * *

TBC.


	4. Day 3-midnight

**Episode 6 Another Gum Drops**

Rating : M

Spoilers : NONE

AN : 【警告】レーティングが上がっています。ご注意下さい。ただし、直接的な表現はありません。とはいえばっちりベッドシーンはありますので、苦手な方は読まないでください。/ WARNING! Rating is raised. (But not "smut".)

* * *

Chapter 4 : Day 3-midnight

モーテルのベッドの上で、サラは仰向けになって紙の束を眺めていた。  
体をよじって半身を起こし、ナイトテーブルに置いた瓶を持ち上げて口に運んだが、直ぐに中身が空なのに気づいた。  
残念そうに瓶の底を眺め、サラは起き上がった。ベッドから立ち上がり、瓶をゴミ箱へ入れる。  
その時、微かな音をサラの耳は捉えた。  
一瞬彼女は耳を疑った。  
それはドアをノックする音だった。しかし、と腕を見る。腕時計は外してナイトテーブルに置いたのを思い出して、彼女は部屋の時計を探した。  
真上の壁に掛けてあるシンプルな時計で、およそ深夜0時になりかけているのを確認する。  
確かに普段の彼らにしてみれば、この時間は活動時間だが、こういった「出張」捜査中は、基本的に「デイシフト」、すなわち朝から日没までの、人並みな勤務時間となるのが常だ。  
訝しんでいると、確かにもう一度、ドアが遠慮がちにノックされる音がした。  
首をかしげながら、サラはそろりとドアスコープを覗いた。  
そして更に首を傾けた。グリッソムが立っていた。  
こんな時間に、何かあったのだろうか？  
サラは少し緊張して、ドアを静かに開けた。  
「なに？どしたの？」  
グリッソムは所在なげにしていた。  
「あー、その、」  
少し周囲を気遣わしげに見回し、  
「入ってもいいかな？」  
言いづらそうに聞いてきた。  
サラは自分がバスローブのままなのを思い出した。そしてグリッソムを眺め、彼のガウン姿を見つめた。  
「・・・誰かに見られたらどうするの？」  
こんな格好で、夜中に上司を部屋に迎え入れるなんて、弁明のしようが無いではないか。  
彼は何を考えてるんだろうか？サラは僅かに腹を立てた。  
「ニックとウォリックは裏の棟だし、グレッグは・・・その、豪快に寝ている」  
サラはグリッソムの顔をまじまじと見た。  
二日前に彼が言っていたことを思い出す。「豪快」なのは、グレッグのいびきだろう。  
「・・・いや、やっぱり、いいんだ」  
突然グリッソムは一歩下がった。  
「車で寝るよ」  
サラは思わず溜め息をついた。  
「そんな格好で車で寝る気？」  
「だって・・・」  
子供のようにもじもじするグリッソムに、サラは腹立ちが消えるのを感じた。  
苦笑して頭を1つ振ると、ドアの前から退いた。  
「どうぞ」  
「ありがとう」  
ホッと安堵の表情を浮かべ、グリッソムは部屋に入った。

「いびきで眠れなくて。本当に車で寝ようと思ったんだ」  
グリッソムは弁解するように言った。  
「君の部屋の明かりがまだ点いているのに気づいたから」  
それで気になって、という語尾はゴニョゴニョと消えた。  
サラは肩越しに苦笑を向けたが、何も言わなかった。  
「何をしてたんだ？」  
サラはベッドの上の紙を集めた。  
「気になる論文があったから、プリントアウトして持ってきてたの。それ読んでた」  
「論文？」  
グリッソムの声には、興味を惹かれた音と、こんな時間に？というたしなめる音が両方感じられた。  
サラは肩をすくめ、論文を彼に手渡した。  
「そ。重金属の元素分析における新しい手法の実験に関する論文」  
「新しい手法？」  
グリッソムは論文を眺めたが、眼鏡がないので読めなかった。  
紙を遠ざけたり近づけたりするのを見て、サラは少しだけ微笑んだ。  
「その手法で分析出来たら、かなりコスト削減になるなって思って」  
グリッソムは眉を上げた。  
「コストを気にしてくれている人間がいるとは知らなかった」  
サラは思わず噴き出した。  
「で、使えそうなのか？」  
グリッソムはベッドの端に腰掛けながら尋ねた。論文は相変わらず読めないが、サラと科学の話をするのはいつも楽しかった。  
「これから検証実験が必要って感じ」  
サラはベッドサイドに腰掛けて、脚をぶらぶらとさせた。  
バスローブから伸びている彼女のすらりとした素足を、グリッソムはちらりと目で追った。そして、左足のタトゥーが揺れるのを見て、慌てて目をそらした。  
「あー、もし良かったら」  
咳払いを1つする。しまった、と思いながら。一番見てはいけない物を見てしまった。そんなつもりは、なかったのに。  
「やってみるといい」  
「いいの？」  
サラは片方の口角を上げた。  
「実験に余分にお金がかかるけど」  
「最終的にコストが下がるんなら、エクリーも保安官も喜んで協力するだろう」  
「・・・じゃ、帰ったら上司にお伺いを立ててみる」  
そう言ってサラはグリッソムに向かって笑いかけた。口元に浮かんでいる悪戯な笑みに、グリッソムもまた笑い返した。  
「君の上司も文句は言うまい」  
グリッソムは立ち上がると、論文の紙をサイドボードに置き、今度はサイドボードに寄り掛かりながらサラを振り向いた。  
「しかし、寝る前に読むなら、もっと別のものがあるだろうに」  
君らしいが、とグリッソムは付け足した。  
「だって、重たい本は、荷物になるの嫌だったから。あなたにもらった昆虫の本は、読んじゃったし」  
グリッソムの顔に嬉しそうな笑みが広がった。  
「全部読んだのか？」  
「まあね」  
サラは肩をすくめた。  
グリッソムはサイドボードから体を起こし、少し迷い、しかし結局、歩き始めた。  
サラが彼の動きを目で追う。  
グリッソムはサラのそばまでやってくると、隣に腰を下ろした。  
マットレスが彼の重みで沈むのを、サラは意識しないようにした。  
「この間買った本は？読み終わったのか？」  
サラは少し考える様子を見せた。やっとグリッソムが言った本が何かを思い出し、  
「まあね」  
なぜか少し顔をしかめた。  
「どうだった？」  
彼女の顔を見れば、だいたい答えは想像出来たが、敢えてグリッソムは聞いた。  
「んー」  
サラは苦笑を浮かべながら、それでも適切な言葉を選ぼうと、努力しているようだった。  
「私には、あまり・・・その、響かなかったかな」  
低俗な私小説、欺瞞に溢れた自己満足なだけの本、とは言わなかった自分を、サラは褒めたかった。  
「正直、なんであれがベストセラー扱いになってたのか、分からない」  
一応ネットで作者を調べたら、若い女性の間で人気の恋愛小説家だったらしい。恋愛小説など読まないサラには、なるほど馴染みが無くて当然の作者だった。  
「ふむ」  
サラの説明に、グリッソムは短く答えた。その声色でもうあまりその本に興味を持ってないことが分かった。が、念のため礼儀として、サラは尋ねた。  
「・・・読んでみる？良かったら、貸すけど」  
グリッソムは両方の眉を上げながら、首を振った。  
「君の感想で、十分だ」  
サラは小さく微笑んだ。  
その時、隣でグリッソムが身じろぎをした。  
すぐに、サラは自分の鎖骨に触れる指を感じた。  
「・・・何、してるの」  
眉をひそめ、彼女は咎めるような声を出した。  
グリッソムが彼女の目を見ると、明らかに困惑が浮かんでいた。  
「・・・ダメ？」  
彼のささやきに、サラは唖然と口を開いた。  
「仕事で、来てるんでしょ？」  
グレッグをそうたしなめたのはグリッソム本人ではないか。  
「勤務時間外だ」  
グリッソムは真面目な顔をして答えた。  
「それに、君とこういうところに来る機会は、なかなか無いから」  
サラは呆れて、しばらく言葉が出なかった。  
その間に、グリッソムの指はサラの鎖骨をなぞり、首筋を這い上がって頬にたどり着いた。  
サラは一瞬口を開き、すぐに閉じた。  
緩やかに朱が昇る頬を、指はゆっくり数回撫で、そして唇に移動した。  
「あの、ギルバート」  
サラはやっとで声を絞り出した。  
「隣に、グレッグが」  
「何か問題が？」  
「聞かれたら、どうするの」  
「そんなに壁、薄いかな？」  
グリッソムの指はサラの下唇を往復していた。  
サラは全身がカッと熱くなるのを感じたが、怒りのせいなのか別のもののせいなのか、もう分からなかった。  
「薄いわよ、聞こえるわ絶対」  
「なら、聞かれないようにする」  
「どうやって」  
「こうやって」  
グリッソムはサラの唇を塞いだ。  
サラは抵抗したかったが、彼の唇の感触に、応えたがる本能を抑えられなかった。  
口づけの合間に、彼が体を寄せてくる。  
彼の手がそっとサラの背中に回り、別の手は彼女の腰を撫でながらゆっくりと体のラインを上がっていった。  
そしてついに、サラは押し倒された。  
彼の首に両手を回しながら、それでもサラは一応抗議した。  
「あたし、自信ない」  
「なにが？」  
彼女の首に唇を移動させながら、グリッソムが問う。  
「・・・声」  
短く答えて、サラは両目を閉じた。

その日、サラはグリッソムがいつもと違うと感じた。  
いつも彼は基本的に丁寧で優しかった。温かさと優しさで彼女の準備が十分に調うまで、彼はいつも時間をかけてくれた。  
しかしその日は、彼は少し急いでいた。  
こんな状況だからなのか、別の理由があるのか、考えようとしたが、思考は常に彼によって遮断された。  
そして、彼がやたらと左足を気にしているのにも気づいた。  
左足首の、少し上の方に入れたタトゥー。彼は最初にそれに気づいたとき、随分驚いたようだった。  
あれから、彼はそのタトゥーに執着することが多かった。手で触りたがり、撫でたがり、そして口づけた。とても甘美に感じる、口づけだった。  
今日はやけにそこに触れる回数が多かった。そして問題は、彼がそこに顔を近づけると、髭が肌に当たってとてもくすぐったいことだった。  
しかしくすぐったいと文句を言うと、彼は必ず意地悪をするので、サラは我慢していた。  
彼の手を何とか捕まえられたとき、サラはその手を引っ張って彼の体を引き寄せた。  
「ねえ」  
掠れた吐息混じりの声が、彼の髪を揺らした。  
彼の額に、サラは口づけた。  
「愛してる」  
グリッソムの顔に笑みが浮かぶ。  
「愛してるよ、サラ」  
その瞳には、すでに抑えがたい熱が潤っていた。  
彼の指が、彼女の身体を旅していく。  
サラは目を閉じた。熱い吐息が漏れた。  
しかし、途中で彼が動きを止めたことに気づいて、サラは目を開けた。  
「・・・なに？」  
「あー、・・・サラ？」  
ちらりと上目遣いでサラを見た彼の顔は、なんとも奇妙な困惑が浮かんでいた。  
「そのー・・・」  
言いづらそうに、彼は口元をモゴモゴさせた。  
「その、・・・コンドーム、持ってるか？」  
「は？」  
サラは自分がどんなに間抜けな声を出したか分かっていた。  
「持ってるわけないでしょ！仕事で来てるのに」  
大声では無かったが、サラは声を荒げた。  
「そうか・・・」  
グリッソムはうなだれた。  
「持ってきてないの？」  
そのことを忘れて、彼はここに来たんだろうか？  
「あー、・・・部屋には、あるんだが・・・」  
彼は少し恥ずかしそうに言った。  
では、彼は用意していたのだ。サラは眉を上げた。  
「じゃなんで持ってこなかったの」  
「部屋を出たときは、そんなつもりは無かったからだ」  
サラは唇を少し尖らせた。じゃどうしてこうなっているんだ。  
グリッソムがちらりとドアを見る。サラはその視線の意味を正確に悟った。  
「・・・グレッグが起きたらどうするの」  
「そうだよな・・・」  
グリッソムはまたうなだれた。この状況で、部屋に取りに戻るというのも、なんとも間抜けだった。  
「夜中に上司がコンドーム探してるの見つけたら、あたしは幻滅する」  
「・・・だろうな」  
グリッソムは小さく溜め息をついた。それから、また上目遣いでサラを見た。  
「あー、・・・サラ？」  
「・・・なに？」  
「その・・・」  
「なきゃイヤ」  
サラの返答は早くて短かった。  
「いや、もちろん、当然だとも」  
慌てて相づちを打ちながらも、グリッソムは大きな溜め息をついた。  
サラもまた、長い息を吐いたが、これは安堵の溜め息だった。  
もちろん、高められた情熱は、体は、そう簡単には鎮まらないろうが、それでも、壁越しに声が漏れて同僚に聞かれるのでは無いかという心配は、もうしなくていいのだ。  
サラはもう一度、ホッと安堵の息を吐いた。  
その時だった。  
おもむろにグリッソムが腕を伸ばしたのだ。  
サラはその伸ばした先を見て、今度こそ、大声を上げた。  
「ちょっと！」  
グリッソムはナイトテーブルの引き出しを開けていた。  
「忘れ物とか、無いか、な・・・」  
呟くのを、サラは完全に呆れ果てて見つめた。  
「本気？！」  
男ってのは、もう、どうして、こう・・・。  
頭を小さく振りながら、サラは手の甲を額に押し当てた。  
分かってる。男はなかなか引き下がるわけに行かないのは、よく分かってる。  
・・・さっきから、しっかり感じてる。  
それにしても、彼は・・・。いや、きっと、年齢は関係ないんだろう。彼がタフなのは、もう知っていることだ。  
「お？」  
彼の嬉しさを隠せない声に、サラは目線を上げた。  
彼が指でつまんだ、3連ほどのそれを、はっきりと見た。諦めの境地で、サラはぼんやり聞いた。  
「使用期限は？」  
期限があることを、実はサラは、この仕事を始めるまで知らなかった。  
そんなことはどうでもいい。  
「大丈夫そうだ」  
グリッソムを見つめる。満面の笑みが浮かんでいた。  
サラは天井を仰いで、もう一つ、溜め息を吐いた。  
誰がこんなグリッソムを想像するだろうか？  
もちろんサラは、他人の性生活なんて興味ないし想像なんかしない。それは他の人も同じだろうと思ってはいるが、それでも、と思ってしまう。  
彼が時々とても子供じみていて、とても分からず屋で、そして時に、とても、単なる「男」になることを、誰が知っているだろう。  
サラは一瞬目を閉じた。  
それでも。  
彼がこんな姿を、見せるのは、自分にだけなのだ。自分だけが、そんな彼を知っているのだ。  
こんなに無防備な彼を知っているのは、私だけ。  
甘い疼きが、体の奥に戻るのを、サラは自覚した。  
彼が体を起こした。それに両手をかけるためだと、目を開けたサラは理解した。  
夜気が二人の体の間に侵入してきた。  
彼の熱が離れたのを、サラは残念に感じた。  
愛おしい、彼の熱を、また感じたかった。  
サラは体を起こし、彼の左手から、彼が切り離したそれを、奪い取った。  
「サラ？」  
「これだけ」  
グリッソムは、手元に残った２枚と、サラが持つ１枚を見比べた。  
思案するように口元を動かし、それから、にやりと笑って片眉を上げた。  
「・・・分かった」  
２連の方をナイトテーブルの引き出しに戻し、グリッソムはサラが持つ１枚を、右手の人差し指と中指でつまんで引き抜いた。  
彼が両手で袋を裂こうとするのを、ふと、サラは彼の右手を掴んで止めた。  
「・・・サラ？」  
彼の左手に指を絡めて、どけさせる。  
そして、彼が右手に持ったそれに、口を近づけた。  
彼の腕がぴくりと震えた。  
袋の端を噛んで、サラはその袋を引き裂いた。  
彼が息を呑むのが分かった。  
袋を開けたところで、サラはちょっとだけ困った。困って、ちらりと彼を見上げた。  
彼の目に浮かんでいる困惑と、驚きと、そして煌めきに、サラは満足した。  
更に口を寄せ、噛んでそれを取り出した。  
彼の喉から、低いうなり声のような息が、漏れた。

彼に火を付けた自分の行為を、サラは激しく後悔していた。  
抗いがたい情熱に、声が漏れそうになるたび、後悔した。  
手をまさぐり、掴んだ枕を、サラは顔に押し当てて声を抑えようとした。  
それでうまく行けそうだと思ったが、少しして、グリッソムが気づいた。  
「何してるんだ」  
理性と本能の狭間で、彼は怒った。  
「窒息するぞ」  
「だって・・・」  
サラはすぐに、奥歯を噛みしめた。  
「んん」  
首を振り、次に自分の手を噛んだ。親指の付け根を、きつく噛んだ。  
しかしそれもまた、グリッソムによって外された。  
「ちょっと、ねえ、」  
喘ぎながら、サラが抗議すると、その口に今度は彼が指を入れた。  
彼の指を噛めと言うことなのだろうか？  
そんなことが出来るわけない！  
サラは首を振って彼の指から逃げた。  
「歯型が、残ったら、困る、でしょ」  
同僚達は、どんな角度で噛まれた痕か、即座に見抜くだろう。  
そんなものを残すわけに行かない。  
彼はもうお構いなしだった。  
彼女が声を上げようが上げまいが、頓着しないのだろう。  
・・・だがサラは、どうしても、そのリスクを冒したくなかった。  
明日、グレッグに「昨夜はお楽しみでしたね」なんて言われたくない。  
彼が事実を知ったら、ニックやウォリックに黙っているわけがない。そうしたらすべてが変わってしまう。彼女の大切な居場所が、奪われてしまう・・・  
彼はすでにエスカレートしている。  
急がないと。  
サラは必死で手をまさぐった。枕しか手に当たらない。  
結局それを再び顔に引き寄せて、そしてふとサラはその角を口に含んだ。  
そうだ、これを噛めばいい。  
そんな痕跡のある現場を、幾つ見てきたことか。  
サラはうっすら目を開けて、彼を見た。  
彼は彼女の左足を見ていた。  
彼の作る波に合わせて、踊る足首を。  
「んん」  
サラは枕を噛む力を強めた。  
ふと視線を上げた彼の目と、彼女の目が合った。  
彼女が最適解を見つけたのを、彼も知ったのだろうか。彼はもう、躊躇しなかった。

声を出すまいと、あらゆる努力をする彼女の姿は、あまりにも愛らしくて、そして刺激的すぎた。  
田舎町のモーテル。  
仕事で来ているというのに密会しているという後ろめたさ。  
姉妹が児童ホームにいたはずだと思い入れを深めつつある彼女の憂えた横顔。  
農場の夕日を浴びて、絵のようだった美しさ。  
若いイケメン警官と会話していた、彼女の微笑。  
彼を乱す要素は、それでなくても多かったというのに、彼女が先ほど取った驚くべき行動や、今目の前で必死に耐えている姿は、彼の男のエゴを解き放つのに十分すぎるほどだった。  
声を上げまいとすると、理性を保とうとするのだろうか。今日の彼女はなかなか時間がかかった。  
それも余計に、彼を煽った。  
彼の背中に回った彼女の指が、その指先の力が、強まった。  
もう少し、もう少しだ。  
彼女のサインを、彼はもうよく知っていた。  
そして、それは、いつもの通り、訪れた。  
彼女の爪が背中に刺さるのを感じたが、そんな痛みなどかき消されるほどの感傷が、彼の体を満たした。  
やがて彼女の指の力は弱まり、ゆっくり彼の背中を滑って首に達した。  
緩慢な動作で、彼の髪に指を通す。  
彼は彼女にそうされるのが好きだった。  
「サラ・・・」  
彼女の首筋に、唇を寄せる。  
汗ばんで髪が張り付いていた。  
「愛してる」  
彼女の耳に向かって囁く。  
ようやく枕を解放した彼女の唇が開き、掠れた声が漏れた。  
「あたしも、ギルバート」  
幸福の余韻に、二人は長く浸っていた。

「あいたっ」  
ベッドに仰向けに横たわったとき、思わずグリッソムがうめいたので、サラは驚いて見上げた。  
「どうしたの？」  
「いや、ちょっと・・・背中が」  
「背中？」  
ちょっと見せて、とサラは起き上がってグリッソムに指示した。  
グリッソムに痛んだ場所を聞くまでもなく、サラはその理由が分かった。  
「・・・ごめんなさい」  
グリッソムが驚いてサラを振り返る。  
サラは自分の手を見ていた。  
「爪、切ってなくて」  
今この爪の間を調べたら、彼のDNAが出るのだろうな、とサラは何となく思った。  
「血が出てるか？」  
グリッソムの声に、我に返る。  
傷を検分して、サラは小さく溜め息をついた。  
「少し」  
そう言って立ち上がると、バスローブを羽織りながらベッドを離れた。  
サイドボードの側に置いたキットを開けて、何かを探し始める。  
「どうした？」  
「絆創膏代わりになりそうなもの、無いかなって」  
「いいよ、大丈夫だ。こっちへおいで」  
「シーツに血がついたら困るでしょ？」  
サラはキットを閉め、自分の鞄を探し始めた。  
中から２枚だけ絆創膏を見つけ、サラはベッドに戻った。  
「足りないけど、一応」  
そう言って、一番深そうで血の滲んでいる二カ所を選び、絆創膏を貼った。  
「八の字みたい」  
そう言って笑ったサラに、グリッソムは振り向いて抱き寄せながら聞き返した。  
「はちのじ？」  
「漢数字の８。末広がりって言って、縁起がいいんですって」  
サラが彼の手のひらに「八」を描くのを、グリッソムは優しく見つめた。  
サラはグリッソムの胸に背中を預け、もたれかかった。  
彼が彼女の両腕の上から、優しく抱き締める。その腕に包まれた温もりに、しばらくうっとり目を閉じた。  
「やっぱり、まだ足りないな」  
グリッソムが彼女の腕と腰をさすりながら言った。  
「何が？」  
「まだ、痩せすぎだ」  
「やだ、これ以上もう太らないから」  
「もっと柔らかい方がいい」  
「これ以上太ったら服を全部買い換えないといけなくなるもん」  
「・・・それはちょっと、大変だな」  
グリッソムはサラの肩に顎を乗せ、鼻を彼女の耳に押しつけた。  
サラはくすぐったそうに身をよじらせ、それから上半身を伸ばして彼の頬に口づけた。  
「おやすみ」  
「・・・ああ、おやすみ」  
グリッソムは彼女の背中を抱えながら、ベッドに横になった。  
カバーをたぐり寄せ、二人の体にかけた。

* * *

TBC.

AN 2 : サラに「なきゃイヤ」と言わせたかっただけでこの話が出来上がりました (苦笑)。


	5. Day 4-1

**Episode 6 Another Gum Drops**

Rating : T

Spoilers : NONE

* * *

Chapter 5 : Day 4-1

グレッグはベッドの上に起き上がり、目をこすった。  
人の気配をぼんやり目で追い、彼の上司が部屋の中を移動しているのに徐々に焦点が合うのを待った。  
「あれ、もう着替えたんですか」  
腕時計を確認する。  
「おはよう、グレッグ」  
ちらりと振り向いて笑顔を見せ、グリッソムはすぐにドアへ動き始めた。  
「朝食買ってきてあるぞ。早く起きろ」  
「もうそんな時間ですか」  
ふああ、とグレッグは欠伸をした。  
「そんな時間だ。寝ぼすけめ」  
はあい、という気のない返事に肩をすくめ、グリッソムは部屋を出た。  
朝日に一瞬目を細め、それからモーテルの中庭に向かう。  
小さなカフェテーブルの周りには、すでにサラは座っていて、ちょうど隣の棟の陰からニックとウォリックが歩いて出てくるところだった。  
「おはよーサラ」  
「おはよう」  
「おはよ、ニック、ウォリック」  
「あれ、もう朝食買ってきてくれたの？」  
テーブルの上を見て、ニックが嬉しそうに声を上げた。  
「そ、早い者勝ち。あ、ベジタブルサンドはあたしのね」  
「わーってるよ」  
椅子に座りながら、ウォリックが苦笑する。  
「じゃ俺はダブルベーコンエッグチーズサンド」  
１つのトレーに手を伸ばして、引き寄せた。  
「高カロリーいくねえ」  
ニックの茶化しに、  
「ティナがダイエット食しか食べさせてくれないんだ。体力持たないよ」  
ウォリックがにやりとしながら答える。不満を言っているようで、実はのろけているのだ。  
ニックとサラは顔を見合わせて苦笑し合った。  
「おはよう、みんな」  
テーブルにグリッソムが合流した。  
「おはようございまーす」  
「どうも」  
ニックとウォリックが挨拶を返した後で、サラはちらりと顔を上げたが、何も言わなかった。  
グリッソムが椅子に座ると、サラは黙ってもう一つのベジタブルサンドを彼に渡した。  
「ありがとう」  
躊躇無く受け取るのを見て、ニックとウォリックが少し奇妙な顔をした。その顔には、なぜグリッソムがベジタブルサンドだとサラが分かったのだ、という疑問がはっきり書いてあった。  
「・・・さっき一緒に買いに行ったんだ」  
視線に気づいて、グリッソムは説明した。嘘はついていない。  
「ダイエットですか？」  
ベーコンサンドを頬張りながら、ニックが聞いた。  
「ま、そんなとこだ」  
おどけたように言って、グリッソムはサンドイッチに口を付けた。  
最近お腹がね、とサラは内心で思いながらちらりと口元に笑みを浮かべた。  
「これ全部コーヒーか？」  
飲み物のカップを指して聞いたのは、ウォリックだった。  
「あー、これと、これは紅茶」  
２つ取り分けて、そのうちの一つを、やっぱりサラは黙ってグリッソムの方に動かした。  
そしてもう一つを自分の前に置いた。  
「グレッグは？」  
聞いたのはニックだった。  
「起きたところだ。じき来るだろう」  
４人の食事が静かに半分ほど進んだ頃、グリッソムの言葉通り、グレッグがやってきた。  
「おはようございまーす」  
「おはよう、パジャマボーイ」  
グリッソムが皮肉交じりに言うと、サラが眉を上げてグレッグを見た。  
「パジャマで寝てるの？」  
「・・・いけない？」  
肩をすくめるグレッグに、サラは俯いて笑いをこらえた。ニックとウォリックも肩を揺らしていたが、声を立てるのはこらえているようだった。  
「・・・はい、残り物のBLTサンド」  
残っていたサンドイッチをグレッグの前に置く。  
「どうも」  
グレッグは肩を上げた。  
「残り物には福があるってね」  
コーヒーカップもグレッグの方に押しやって、サラは座り直した。  
「それで？今日の割り振りは？」  
グリッソムに聞いてから、サラは最後のサンドイッチを口に入れた。  
「ウォリック、グレッグ、君たちには、隣町の農場の捜索に行って貰う」  
「農場？」  
グレッグがむせ返しながら聞いた。  
「この町と隣町の警官を総動員してもらう準備を、保安官に頼んである」  
「農場、全部を、ですか？」  
「そうだ。埋められた可能性もある。区画分けをして、手分けしてやってくれ」  
「分かりました」  
目を白黒させているグレッグを小突きながら、ウォリックが冷静に答えた。  
「私たちは車両の検分だが、終わったらニックは農場組に合流してくれ」  
「了解」  
「車は昨日やったんじゃないの？」  
不満そうにサラが言った。  
「車が届くのが遅くて、ほとんど何も出来てないよ」  
「外側を終えたとこで、中はまだ全然」  
ニックとグレッグが共に主張するのを、サラは口を尖らせて聞いた。そして皮肉たっぷりに言った。  
「仕事が遅いんじゃないの？」  
「言ってくれるねえ、サラ・サイドル」  
ニックは目を丸くしたが、口元にはニヤリと笑っていた。  
「指紋や泥や、とにかく付着物が多かったんだよ」  
子供のように言い訳するグレッグに、サラは肩をすくめてみせた。  
「まだまだね」  
「あー、そうやってひよっこ扱いするー」  
大袈裟に傷ついたフリをするグレッグを、全員が笑った。  
「さあ、寝坊助のパジャマボーイ、早く食べろ。お仕事開始だ。ひよっこじゃないところを見せてくれ」  
グリッソムはそう言って立ち上がり、サラとニックを促した。  
「片付けよろしくね、パジャマボーイ」  
サラがウィンクして去っていった。ニックには軽く肩をたたかれ、グレッグは両手を肩まで上げた。  
「それいつまで言うんですか？？」  
「諦めろ」  
ウォリックが慰めるように微笑んだ。  
グレッグはサラの背を目で追った。  
彼女は何か大きな手振りでグリッソムに話しかけていた。  
グレッグは首を傾げた。  
昨日、彼女のことで何か思ったことがあった気がしたが、何だったっけ。

グリッソム、サラ、ニックは、警察署の駐車場に運ばれた車をそれぞれ捜索した。  
車内にあった物を回収し、指紋を採取し、血痕やその他の痕跡を探した。  
「ニック、どうだ？」  
後部座席にかがみ込んでいた状態から体を起こしたニックに、グリッソムが話しかけた。ニックは事務所前にあった姉の車を担当していた。  
「ハンドルに、指紋がいくつか。あと、車の外と窓にいくつか、くっきり手形が。あと他には、めぼしい物は特にないですね」  
「トランクはどうだ？」  
「何も」  
ニックは肩をすくめた。記録を書き込んだ資料をグリッソムに渡し、グローブを外した。  
「じゃあ農場の方に行ってきますね」  
ニックは大捜索の手伝いへ向かっていった。  
サラが担当した弟の車の方は、こちらはいろいろと発見されていた。  
まず、血痕。これは運転席と、ハンドルに付いた指紋に付着していた。  
車の床には大量の泥と砂に複数の植物。ホッジスがたいそう忙しくなることだろう。  
そして、ガム。  
包み紙に包まれたままのそれを見つけたとき、サラはしばらく思案した。  
「どうした？」  
助手席側の捜索をしていたグリッソムが、サラに視線を向けた。  
「これが、後部座席の隙間に落ちてた」  
ガムをグリッソムに手渡す。  
「同じ物を、昨日見た気がするんだけど」  
「ああ、君が踏んだのと同じガムだな」  
「・・・あたし、証拠を踏んじゃったみたい」  
グリッソムはちらりと笑った。  
「大問題だな」  
サラは唇を尖らせてグリッソムを見たが、何も言わず、再びライトを座席に当てて視線を落とした。  
一通り中の捜索を終えたとき、ふとサラが尋ねた。  
「この車は横倒しになってたのよね？」  
「ああ、そうだ」  
「車の下は見たのかしら」  
グリッソムは書類のページをめくった。  
「グレッグの報告書によれば、まだみたいだ」  
サラは溜め息をつき、それからグリッソムを無言で見つめた。  
グリッソムもサラを見つめ返した。互いの眉が、片方ずつ、ゆっくりと上がった。  
「・・・分かったわよ、やるわよ」  
しばらくして諦めたように言ったのはサラだった。  
「君の方が、・・・薄い」  
「・・・ほら、太りすぎたらまずいでしょ？」  
そう言ってサラはベストからヘアゴムを取り出すと、グリッソムに背を向け、無造作に髪をまとめてゴムで止めた。  
グリッソムは目を細めてその仕草を見ていた。露わになったうなじと、そこにかかる後れ毛を。  
「なに？」  
視線に気づいたのかサラが振り向く。  
「何でも無い」  
グリッソムは首を振り、ライトを車体の下に向けた。  
「あそこに何かありそうだな」  
「傷？」  
「付着物に見えるが」  
サラは台車を持ってくると、その上に横たわった。  
そしてグリッソムを見上げてにやりと笑った。  
「押して」  
「任せろ」  
グリッソムはサラの膝と台車に手をかけ、ゆっくり押した。  
彼女の上半身が完全に車体の下に隠れると、グリッソムは隣に膝をついてしゃがみ、サラの手元にライトを向けた。  
「見えるか？」  
「もうちょっと右」  
グリッソムはライトを動かしながら、ふと、間近にあるサラの膝を見た。  
それから、なんとなく作業スモックの青い布を彼女の足下に向けて視線を動かした。  
地面についた彼女の脚は、スニーカーとズボンの裾の間に、隙間があった。  
あの、タトゥーが見えていた。  
グリッソムは思わず小さく息を呑んだ。  
明るい日差しの中で見る、彼女の小さなタトゥー。  
それが夕べ、闇の中で揺れていた映像が、彼の脳裏によみがえった。  
まずい。  
そう思ったときだった。  
「グリッソム？」  
サラの声に、グリッソムは慌てて意識を戻したが、慌てすぎて、ライトを取り落としてしまった。  
「あ、すまない」  
急いで拾い、車体の下をのぞき込んで、彼女の手元を照らし直す。  
「もうちょっと上にお願い」  
注文通りにライトを上向ける。  
「そう、そこ」  
サラは何かを削り取るようにして採取し、証拠袋に入れ、それからゆっくり台車を脚で操りながら周囲を検分した。  
何度か同じように採取を繰り返した後で、彼女は彼に命じた。  
「終わった。引っ張って」  
グリッソムは彼女の脚を掴んだ。あのタトゥーが見えている足首を。  
「ちょっと」  
サラの抗議を無視して、グリッソムは脚と台車をゆっくり引っ張った。  
車の下から現れたサラは、顔が幾分汚れていた。  
「・・・手、離して」  
足首を掴んだまま無言のグリッソムを、サラは見上げた。  
「タトゥーが見えてた」  
「・・・だから？」  
グリッソムは指でタトゥーを撫でた。  
「他の人に見られたら困る」  
サラは瞬いた。  
「この体勢を見られる方が困るんだけど」  
グリッソムはしばらく、サラを見下ろしていた。  
二人の視線が、少しの間、絡んだ。  
グリッソムの指がゆっくり、彼女の頬の汚れをなぞるようにして拭き取っていった。  
それから彼女の手を引っ張って、体を起こすのを手伝った。  
立ち上がったサラは、グリッソムを軽く睨み付けたが、何も言わず、首を小さく振っただけだった。  
それから証拠袋を目の前に上げて、中身を検分した。  
「これは粘土質の泥。こっちは金属かな」  
保管袋にそれらを戻し、それからサラはもう一度車に向き直った。  
彼女が車に近寄り、トランクに手をかけたのを見て、グリッソムは言った。  
「報告書によれば、グレッグがそこはもう見たはずだが」  
サラはにやりと笑った。  
「ダブルチェック」  
グリッソムも肩をすくめて少し笑った。  
トランクの中をライトで照らしながら、サラは隅々をくまなく探した。特に隙間には指を入れて丹念に調べた。  
しかし何も見つからず、サラは体を離すと、少し残念そうにしながら、中を眺めた。ライトをくるりと回したとき、ふと、グリッソムはそれに気づいた。  
「サラ」  
思わずサラの肩に手を掛ける。横を見ると、彼女も気付いたようだった。グリッソムを振り返り、小さく頷くと、トランクの床に向かって、斜めにライトを照らし、それをゆっくり動かした。  
何かが一瞬、小さく光った。  
サラはピンセットを取り出し、床に顔を近づけた。ライトの角度を調整しながら、場所を特定すると、それをピンセットでつまみ上げた。  
「リビングにあった繊維と似てる」  
証拠袋を眺めながら、二人は二日前に採取した「光る繊維」を思い出していた。  
「もし服の繊維なら、ここに誰かが入れられてたってことになる」  
「だがグレッグの報告では、他には何も遺留物は出ていない」  
「掃除したのかもね」  
「だが、完全じゃなかった」  
サラが頷いたとき、グリッソムの携帯が鳴った。  
「グリッソム。・・・ウォリックか」  
彼の顔に緊張が走るのを見て、サラは顔を引き締めた。  
そして、キットを手早く片付け、報告書に記入すると、証拠をまとめた。警官を静かに呼び、鑑識の車にそれらを運ぶよう、頼んだ。  
それから、腕を組んで彼の電話が終わるのを待った。  
「・・・分かった」  
深い溜め息で、グリッソムは電話を切った。  
こめかみを抑えてしばらく黙り込む彼を見て、サラは良くない知らせと直感した。  
「悪い知らせみたいね」  
そっとグリッソムの肩に触れる。  
グリッソムはもう一度溜息をつき、サラを見た。  
「中年姉弟の姉、ティモシーと思われる遺体が見つかった」  
サラは地面に視線を落とした。  
「農場の真ん中に、大麻栽培のハウスがあったそうだ。そこに遺体が」  
「ドラッグがらみってこと？」  
サラの声には、予想外だという驚きが素直に表れていた。  
グリッソムは首を横に振った。  
「そのようだな・・・顔面を激しく殴られ、死亡していた」  
サラは深く息を吐いた。  
「それで・・・どうする？」  
腕を組んで、グリッソムに問う。  
グリッソムは素早く答えた。  
「農場組に合流する」  
視線で小さく頷き、  
「行きましょう」  
サラは先に立って歩き始めた。

車中からサラが検死官に薬物検査の結果を確認したが、弟のトーマス・セリンジャーからは何も検出されていなかった。念のため祖父母の検査を依頼し、サラは電話を切った。  
「あとは姉妹だけね」  
ぽつりと言うサラを、ハンドルを握るグリッソムはちらりと横目で見た。  
「姉弟はドラッグの売人だったってことかしら」  
「まだ、分からん。保安官が農場のオーナーを捜しているところだ」  
「もし、ドラッグ絡みなら」  
サラの声が小さくなった。  
「ギャングが絡んでるなら、姉妹は・・・」  
サラは言葉を飲み込んだ。震える喉で、深く息を吐いた。  
「生きてることを望むのが、正しいのかどうか・・・」  
「サラ」  
グリッソムは強く遮った。  
「諦めるのは、まだ早い」  
「もう四日よ？ギャングにさらわれたのなら、とっくに売られてる」  
「証拠を追う。必ず見つける」  
二人は一瞬、視線を交わした。  
「いいな？」  
「・・・ええ」  
サラは小さく答え、視線を外すと、窓の外に視線をやった。  
「姉妹に関して、ソフィアから何か連絡は？」  
グリッソムが道路に視線を戻しながら聞く。  
サラは携帯を取り出した。履歴を確認すると、  
「私には来てないみたい」  
そう言って少し苦笑した。  
「私じゃなくあなたに連絡するんじゃない？彼女は」  
言ってから、サラは唇を噛んで窓の外を見た。  
「・・・ごめんなさい」  
「何がだ？」  
グリッソムの怪訝そうな声に、サラは溜め息をついた。  
「なんでもない。・・・あたしたち、ちょっと、ギクシャクしてるから」  
「そうなのか？なぜ？」  
グリッソムは真面目に尋ねた。  
再び、サラは溜め息をついた。先ほどより、ずっと大きく。  
「刑事として彼女が戻ってきたとき、初めはうまく行ってたんだけど・・・」  
それ以前にギクシャクしていたのは、一方的に自分が悪いことは分かってるので、サラは触れなかった。彼女との関係を、友人になるのは無理でも、刑事と捜査官という立場として、気持ち良く働けるよう、改善にサラは努力しているつもりだった。  
「最近少し、冷たくされてる気がして」  
「何かあったのか？」  
サラは彼をまじまじと見た。  
それから再び苦笑して首を振った。  
申し訳ないけど、彼にはこのまま気づかないでいて貰おう。ソフィアには、本当に申し訳ないけど。  
「知らない」  
サラは肩をすくめた。  
「心当たりはないのか？」  
「さあね」  
本当はあるが、サラは誤魔化した。  
「彼女と、話をしたらどうだ？」  
「・・・今は、やめとく」  
「なぜ？」  
「寝た子を起こしたくない」  
言ってから、サラは少し首を傾けた。  
「やぶ蛇をつつきたくない、かな？」  
「何を言ってるのかさっぱり分からないんだが」  
「ええそうでしょうね」  
グリッソムは少し眉を上げた。  
「心当たりがあるように聞こえる」  
「言わない」  
サラがわざとらしく笑うのに、グリッソムもまたわざとらしく、首を傾けた。  
「仕事に支障がないなら、それでいい」  
「それは、大丈夫」  
サラは真顔で保証した。ソフィアだって、そこはプロフェッショナルに徹するだろう。サラだって、そうしていた。  
「本当に大丈夫だな？」  
尋ねるグリッソムに、サラは  
「部下の仲が不穏だと心配？」  
軽い調子で言った。そして直ぐに、  
「ああ、でも彼女はもう部下じゃないわね」  
付け足した。嫌味を言った自覚に、サラはまた唇を少し噛んだ。  
「君は私の部下だ」  
グリッソムのさりげない返しに、サラは思わず言い返した。  
「思い出させてくれてどうもありがとう」  
グリッソムの顔に、明らかに困惑が浮かんだのを見て、サラは思わず舌打ちをした。  
「何を怒ってるんだ？」  
「何でも無い」  
イライラしたように言い返す彼女に、グリッソムは眉をひそめた。何か言おうとしたが、言葉が見つからず、結局農場に着くまで、車内は沈黙に包まれた。

* * *

TBC.


	6. Day 4-2

**Episode 6 Another Gum Drops**

Rating : T

Spoilers : NONE

* * *

Chapter 6 : Day 4-2

農場の真ん中に、そのハウスは巧妙に隠されていた。  
事務所の前に車を停め、二人は再び農場に分け入り、数十分歩いてたどり着いた。  
保安官とウォリックを呼び、状況の説明を受ける。  
検視官はまだ到着しておらず、ティモシーと思われる遺体の周囲をウォリックが検分しているところだった。  
ハウスの外をニックとグレッグが捜索していて、いくつかの靴跡を見つけていた。  
「頭部に酷い外傷を負っています。腐敗も進んでます。死んだのは随分前に思えますね」  
遺体を触らないようにいくつかの箇所を指し示しながら、ウォリックがグリッソムに説明した。  
「蛆を全部採取してくれ。それで正確な死亡時期が割り出せる。だが、この腐敗なら、死後5日以上のはずだ。ああ、気温と湿度も記録してくれ」  
グリッソムはしゃがみ込みながら、遺体に群がっている虫を熱心に見始めた。  
サラはハウス内を見回し、  
「乾燥室は？」  
ウォリックに尋ねた。  
大麻を栽培していたのなら、乾燥させるための乾燥室が近くにあるはずだった。  
「ここにはないようだ。どこか別の場所でやってたらしい」  
「手間をかけてたのね」  
「悪人知恵が回る、ってか」  
ウォリックの苦い声に、サラも苦笑いを返した。  
その時、検視官がやってきた。  
「いやあ、車で入れないって知らなくて。運び出すのも大変そうだなあ」  
初老の検視官は汗を大量にかいていた。  
遺体のそばに屈み込みながら、検視官は  
「鈍器による外傷でしょうかねえ」  
と感想を漏らした。ふう、っと息をついてから、検視官は全身をざっと検分した。  
「他に目立った外傷は無し・・・両手に防御創、爪もいくつか剥がれてますな」  
「IDはありますか？」  
サラが問うと、検視官は遺体のジーンズのポケットをいくつかまさぐった。  
「ここにはないなあ」  
「IDなら鞄に」  
ウォリックが割り込んだ。  
「鞄は棚の下にあった。争ったときに落ちたんだろう」  
「ティモシー・セリンジャー、間違いなく、中年の姉の方ね」  
覗き込んだサラが確認して言いながら、グリッソムに向かって頷いた。  
「死亡推定時期が分かりますか？」  
グリッソムが検死官に向かって尋ねた。  
「ああ・・・ええと、ちょっと待って下さいね」  
検視官は遺体を見回し、服をめくって体の色を見たり、あちこちを軽く押してみたりした。  
「この膨張、腐敗具合だと・・・」  
検視官の声に、全員が注目した。  
「死後二週間近く・・・ハウスの中で温かかったとしても、8から10日は経っていますな」  
グリッソムは納得顔で頷いた。  
「クロバエの蛹があった。シデムシはまだ来ていない。私の見立てでも、10日から二週間というところだ」  
グリッソムは部下達の顔を見回した。  
「行方不明が分かるずっと前に死んでいたと言うことになる」  
立ち上がりながら、グリッソムは言った。  
「祖父母が刺されたより前ってこと？」  
サラは腕を組んだ。  
「最初の被害者かも知れない」  
ウォリックは頷き、それから検視官に  
「靴の泥が落ちないように、採取してもいいですか？」  
と尋ねた。  
「ああ、いいとも。終わったら運びだそう。すまんが、助手はいないので、手伝ってもらえるかな？」  
「ええ、もちろん」  
ウォリックが作業に取りかかるのを見て、サラは歩き始めると、ハウス内を軽く見て歩いた。  
「争った後があちこちにあるわね。全部撮った？」  
ウォリックに向かって大声で尋ねる。  
「写真は撮ったんだが、靴跡とかの採取はまだだ」  
ウォリックもまた大声で返事をした。  
「分かった、やるわ」  
サラは一つ頷くと、自分のキットを置いて開き、グローブを取り出して手にはめた。  
ウォリックが置いた番号に沿って、靴跡の型を取り始める。  
「グリッソム、血痕をお願い」  
作業をしながら、サラは声を上げた。  
「虫を採り終えたら、やる」  
グリッソムの声に、サラは振り向き、遺体そばから首をひょこりと伸ばしたグリッソムの顔を見つけると、笑いながら首を振って顔を戻した。  
どうぞ好きなだけあなたの虫と戯れてちょうだい、とサラは内心で思った。

ハウスの周囲を捜索していたニックとグレッグが中へ戻ってきた。  
「新しい靴跡は2種類で、一つは被害者の物と思われるサイズ8のワークブーツの跡」  
ニックはカメラの写真をいくつかグリッソムに見せた。  
「もう一つはサイズ11のスニーカー。多分男物」  
「事件関係者の男性は、残りは異母兄弟だな」  
グリッソムの言葉に、  
「頭こんがらがりそうですよ、この事件の関係者」  
グレッグがコメントしたが、ニックもグリッソムも無視した。  
「麻薬がらみなら、近親者だけが関係者とは言えないでしょう」  
「そうだな」  
グリッソムはニックの指摘に、顔をしかめた。眉間を軽く指でほぐした。  
「とにかく、最優先は姉妹の捜索だ。農場のオーナーの聴取はどうなってる？」  
「保安官が事情を聞きに行っているところです。事務所の捜索令状は請求中」  
ニックの説明に、グリッソムは一つ頷くと、  
「ウォリック」  
検視官と遺体を運び出すところだったウォリックを呼び止めた。  
「検視官と一緒に戻ったら、警察署に行って、礼状を受け取って事務所の捜索にかかってくれ」  
「了解」  
頷いて、ウォリックは検視官とハウスを出て行った。  
「グレッグはオーナーの聴取に立ち会ってくれ。DNA、指紋、その他採取を頼む」  
「了解、ボス」  
グレッグは敬礼の仕草をすると、ハウスをほとんど小走りで出て行った。  
「ニックは、農場の残りの捜索の指揮を頼む。今はどこまで終わってる？」  
「まだ三分の一です。ここが見つかって中断してたんで、これから再開します」  
「頼んだぞ」  
「ラジャ」  
短く答え、ニックは警官数人を呼んで話し始めた。

「・・・あたしたちは？」  
隣に立った人の気配に、顔を上げないまま、サラは尋ねた。  
「この中の採取が終わったら、事務所の捜索に合流だ」  
「分かった」  
「どこまで終わった？」  
サラは顔を上げた。  
「・・・血痕をお願い」  
上目遣いの笑顔に、グリッソムもまた小さく笑った。  
「分かった」  
血痕の採取をいくつか進めたところで、グリッソムの携帯が鳴った。  
グローブを外し、発信者を確認して、ほんの僅かグリッソムは眉を上げた。  
「グリッソム。・・・ソフィアか」  
案の定、サラが顔を上げてちらりと彼を見たのを、グリッソムは視界の端で捉えていた。  
「・・・そうか」  
しばらくソフィアが話すのをグリッソムはただ聞いていた。  
「分かった。ありがとう」  
数分後、電話を切って顔を上げると、サラがまだ彼を見ていた。視線が合うと、サラはばつが悪そうに身じろぎをした。  
グリッソムは思わず微笑んで、それからサラの側まで行った。  
「ソフィアからだ」  
知ってる、とはサラは言わずに黙っていた。  
「姉妹がベガスの児童施設に2年ほどいた確認が取れたそうだ」  
「そう」  
サラはちらりと顔を上げて、それから作業に戻った。  
「その後どうやらシカゴにいたらしい。引き取ったデニス・フィッシャーがそっちで何度か飲酒運転を起こしている」  
「シカゴ？」  
聞き返してから、サラは立ち上がった。  
「セリンジャー姉弟が、シカゴにいたんじゃなかった？」  
グリッソムは頷いた。  
「姉妹と二人の接点は、恐らくそこだろうな」  
「シカゴで出会って、姉弟が姉妹をさらった？」  
言ってから、サラは自分で訂正した。  
「ああ、でも捜索願が出されたのはベガスよね」  
「シカゴの後、またベガスに戻ったのだろう。デニスが暴行容疑で一度捕まっている」  
「飲酒に暴行。典型的ね」  
言ってから、サラはグリッソムの視線を避けるように顔を逸らした。  
黙って靴跡採取の作業に戻ったサラを、グリッソムはしばらく見下ろしていた。  
「・・・血痕採取、終わったの？」  
地面を見たまま、サラが尋ねた。  
「まだだ」  
「・・・靴跡は、あと1カ所」  
「あと12カ所だ」  
サラはグリッソムを見上げた。肩をすくめ、  
「じゃ、頑張って」  
口の端で少しだけ笑った。  
「急ぎましょ。ウォリックが待ってる」  
「・・・ああ」

農場の事務所にグリッソムとサラが入ったときは、すでに日が暮れ始めていた。  
「ウォリック、どうだ？」  
キットから指紋採取の道具を取り出そうとしていたウォリックはグリッソムを振り返った。  
「室内には特に血痕や争った後は無いです」  
「ふむ」  
「オーナーは何か言いましたか？」  
「グレッグが聴取に立ち会ってる。大麻の栽培は認めたそうだ」  
「泥の付いた靴跡と、指の跡がいくつかあります。靴跡は取り終わりました」  
ウォリックは部屋のいくつかの箇所を指し示しながら言った。  
「指紋はこれからです。一部は明らかに小さいので、子供の物かと」  
「そうか」  
グリッソムが部屋を一瞥する。サラは自分のキットを持ち上げると、  
「外、見てくる」  
事務所の扉を開けた。  
「暗くなり始めてるから、気をつけて」  
グリッソムがその背に声をかける。  
「はーい」  
振り向かないまま、サラは返事だけして出て行った。  
その時、ウォリックが弾かれたように顔を上げた。そして、サラが出て行った扉を見た後、グリッソムの顔を見つめた。  
「・・・何だ？」  
グリッソムが怪訝な顔をした。  
「・・・いや、なんか」  
ウォリックは眉をひそめた。  
何だろう、この違和感は。  
瞬きを繰り返しながら、しばらくウォリックはグリッソムの顔を見ていた。  
「何か付いてるか？」  
「いや・・・」  
ウォリックは何かを考えかけたのだが、その時、携帯が鳴ったので思考が途切れてしまった。  
グリッソムとウォリックが共に携帯を確認する。  
鳴っていたのはグリッソムの携帯だった。彼が携帯を開くのを見ながら、ウォリックは作業に戻った。  
なぜ、違和感を覚えたのだろう？ウォリックは内心で首をかしげた。  
そして、何に？ しかしすぐに彼は、作業に集中し、疑問は脳裏から消えていったのだった。

「グリッソム」  
電話に出たグリッソムは、一瞬耳を携帯から離した。  
「グレッグ、落ち着け」  
電話の向こうでまくし立てている彼を、グリッソムは宥めた。  
「落ち着いてくれ、最初から頼む」  
グレッグは深呼吸をしてから、もう一度話し始めた。  
「オーナーによると、ティモシーとトーマスは5年ほど前にやってきて、畑の一角を借りたいと言ってきたそうです。大麻を栽培して、その分け前をやるからと言って。しかし二人を殺したのは自分ではないと主張してます。殺したら取り分がなくなるからメリットが無いと。二人が大麻をどこに卸していたかは知らないそうです。だから二人が死んでむしろ困ってると」  
グレッグは息をついだ。  
「二人が接触していたような人物、とくにギャングのような人物には心当たりが無いそうです。ハワード夫妻や、姉妹の話も聞いたことはなかったと言っています。それから、大麻乾燥室は、事務所の敷地内にあるそうです」  
「分かった。DNAと指紋は採取したな？」  
「はい、もちろん」  
「彼の体に、誰かと争ったような跡は無かったか？」  
「いえ、ありません」  
「確かか？」  
「確かです」  
「よろしい。指紋をラボにFAXしたら、ニックを手伝ってくれ」  
「了解！」  
電話は勢いよく切れた。  
グリッソムは我知らず溜め息をつきながら、携帯をしまった。  
「ウォリック」  
「何か分かりました？」  
「乾燥室がこの敷地内にあるらしい」  
「なるほど。この敷地内なら、電気設備も引きやすい」  
「ああ。サラに知らせてくる」  
そう言ってグリッソムは事務所を出て行った。その背を見送りながら、ウォリックはまた何かを考えかけたのだが、首を少し傾げただけで、考えないことにした。

外に出たグリッソムは、そこで待機していた警官達に話しかけた。  
「捜査官が一人外を捜索しているはずなんだが、どっちに行った？」  
「あちらです」  
「ありがとう」  
と答えて、グリッソムは警官が指さした方角に向かって歩き始めた。  
「サラ？」  
薄暗くなりつつある中を、彼女の姿を探す。  
事務所の周囲は砂利が敷き詰められていた。ザクザクと彼の歩く足音が響いた。  
「サラ？」  
声を上げながら、グリッソムは携帯を取りだした。電話をした方が早いかと思ったのだ。  
しかし、  
「こっち！」  
彼女の答える声が聞こえた。  
声のした方へ思わず駆け寄ったグリッソムは、サラが事務所裏の小屋の前に立っているのを見つけた。  
「何かあったか？」  
サラは無言で茂みをライトで照らした。  
グリッソムは少し近づき、覗き込んで、息を飲んだ。  
「・・・男性。30～40代というところか。傷は・・・ナイフだろうが、今までのとは少し違いそうだ」  
「ええ」  
サラが頷く。グリッソムはその硬い表情に気づいた。  
「どうした？」  
サラは唇を噛み、それからその遺体の近くを照らした。  
「あれを見て」  
グリッソムは目を細め、そのライトの下を凝視した。  
よく見えず、彼は近づいた。しゃがんで、彼女が照らしている物を確かめる。  
グローブをした手で、彼はそれをつまみ上げた。  
「ガム」  
同じ包み紙。  
グリッソムは溜め息をつき、立ち上がってサラの隣へ戻った。  
「・・・何を考えてる？」  
サラが静かに聞いてきた。  
「君は？」  
サラは頭を振った。  
「多分、同じこと」  
グリッソムは数秒、彼女の横顔を見つめた。  
「この敷地内に、大麻の乾燥室があるそうだ」  
サラはライトを小屋に向けた。  
「じゃ、多分ここがそうね」  
グリッソムも振り向いて頷いた。  
「ああ」  
「でも、そんなに広い小屋に思えないけど」  
入り口に向かいながら、サラが疑問の声を上げる。グリッソムも入り口に近づいた。  
「サラ、待て」  
ドアを何の気なしに触ろうとしたサラの手を、グリッソムは掴んで引き戻した。  
「警官を呼ぶ。待つんだ」  
「鍵、開いてる」  
「待つんだ」  
サラはグリッソムを見た。そして、息を吐くと、やや不満そうにしながらも、二歩、ドアの前から下がった。  
「よし」  
そのまま待つように言い、グリッソムは携帯を取り出すと、ウォリックに電話をかけた。  
「警官を数人裏に回してくれ。それから、死体がまた出た。保安官と検視官に連絡を頼む」  
電話を切り、グリッソムはサラを振り返った。いるはずの場所に彼女の姿は無く、彼は一瞬冷や汗が浮かぶのを感じた。  
「サラ？」  
急激に暗くなった周囲に目をこらし、グリッソムは自分のライトを付けて辺りを照らした。  
サラは小屋の裏に回ろうとしていた。  
「サラ、待つんだ！」  
立ち止まった彼女が振り向く。  
「頼むから手順を守ってくれ！」  
思わず駆け寄って腕を掴む。  
「物音がしたの」  
「なら尚更だ！」  
グリッソムは声を荒げた。そして、彼女が手にした銃を見て、更に顔をしかめた。  
「現場の安全確保は、君の仕事じゃない」  
「分かってるわよ」  
「いいや分かってない！」  
グリッソムの剣幕に、サラがたじろいだのが分かった。  
その時、  
「グリッソム博士！」  
呼ばれる声がして、グリッソムとサラは同時にその方向を見た。  
警官が数人、駆け寄ってきていた。  
グリッソムは一つ深呼吸をして、咳払いをすると、  
「小屋の安全確認は済んでるか？」  
警官達を見回して尋ねた。  
彼らは互いに顔を見合わせたが、誰も肯定をしなかった。  
グリッソムはサラを止めたことが正解だったと、安堵の息を吐いた。  
「では、中の確認を頼む。事件はギャングが絡んでいる可能性があるんで慎重に」  
3人の警官達は、それぞれ銃を抜いた。うち一人の年長の女性警官が、二人の若い男性警官に、裏を見てくるように指示を出した。  
女性警官は小屋の入り口の鍵が開いているのを確認し、ドアの前で待機した。その後ろにサラがやはり銃を手にしたまま、控えた。そして、グリッソムに自分の後ろに来るよう、視線で促した。  
グリッソムは深く息を吐き、それから彼女の側に行った。彼は銃を持ってきていない。本来、携行すべきなのだが、彼なりの理由・主義があって持ち歩いていなかった。  
しかし、自分の彼女に守られるという事態を考えると、その主義が揺らぎそうになるのだった。  
やがて二人の警官が戻ってきて、  
「裏口はありません。窓は上部に二カ所、ブロック1個分程度で人の出入りは出来ません」  
そう報告した。  
女性警官は頷き、二人にドアの反対サイドで待つように指示した。  
それからおもむろに扉を叩いて大声を上げた。  
「警察だ！誰かいますか！？」  
沈黙が下りる。  
「警察だ！誰かいませんか！？」  
再び、応答は無かった。  
3人の警官がうなずき合い、そして若い警官二人が先に小屋に入っていった。  
女性警官に続いて入ろうとしたサラを、グリッソムは思わず腕を掴んで引き止めた。  
「クリアと言われるまで待つんだ」  
「あたしだって銃を持ってる」  
「待つんだ」  
押し殺した静かな命令に、サラは苛立ちを見せながらも従った。  
グリッソムが同行しない現場では、彼女はいつも警官と一緒に飛び込むのだろうか。きっと、そうなのだろう。ヒヤリとした感覚が、静かに背筋を通り抜けていくのを、グリッソムは感じていた。  
周囲はもうほとんど暗くなっていた。二人はそのまま、小屋の外で待機を続けた。  
数分後、  
「クリア！」  
ようやくその声が聞こえた。  
グリッソムは大きく息を吐き、サラの腕を離した。その時、まだ掴んだままでいたことを知った。  
サラは物言いたげにグリッソムを見たが、結局は何も言わず、銃を腰に戻した。そして先に小屋に入っていった。  
警官が小屋の中のランプを見つけ、スイッチを入れた。  
小屋の中が小さく照らし出される。  
小屋は農機具がしまわれた倉庫のようだったが、床は綺麗に片付いていた。広さは20平方メートルほどで、小屋としては多少広いようだが、大麻を乾燥させているような痕跡は無かった。  
「グリッソム」  
ウォリックの声にグリッソムは振り向いた。  
「何か出ましたか？」  
グリッソムは外をライトで示した。  
「死体が一つ」  
「見ました」  
「ここも乾燥室ではなさそうだ」  
グリッソムとウォリックはしばし小屋の中を眺めた。正確には、小屋の床や壁をライトで照らしながらゆっくり見て歩いているサラを眺めた。  
「事務所内の方はどうだ？」  
「電力会社の請求書を見ました。農場の事務所の電気代にしては、かなり高額です」  
「乾燥室がどこかにあるのは確かだな」  
「ええ」  
その時、二人は、サラが不自然に立ち止まって首を傾げるのを見た。  
「サラ、どうかしたか？」  
グリッソムが声をかける。  
サラは足下を確かめるように踏み込みながら、数歩歩き、それから向きを変えてまた同じように歩いた。  
グリッソムとウォリックはサラに近づいた。  
「どうした？」  
「床板が鳴る」  
そう言ってサラは足にぐっと力を入れて踏み込んだ。  
確かに、ギギッと、他とは違う音がした。  
折りたたみナイフを取り出し、ウォリックはしゃがみ込んだ。床板の一つにナイフを差し込むと、3cmほどの厚さの板が浮き上がってきた。  
「ビンゴ」  
ウォリックが見上げると、サラもすでにしゃがんで別の板を剥がしにかかっていた。  
「梯子が要りそうだな」  
下を覗き込んで、グリッソムは警官を振り返った。床下には、深さ2mほどの穴が空いていた。奥にはもっと空間がありそうだった。  
「どこかに梯子は無いか？」  
「探します！」  
警官達が小屋の中を探し始めるのを見てから、グリッソムは視線をサラに戻した。  
ウォリックとサラは床板を4枚剥がし終えたところだった。  
「誰かいるの？」  
床下に向かって声をかけたのはサラだった。  
グリッソムもウォリックも息を潜めた。  
その時、鼻をすするような、すすり泣きのような音が確かに聞こえてきた。  
「梯子を！」  
グリッソムがもう一度警官達を見回し、一人が機械の裏から取り出そうとしているのを確認したとき、  
「サラ！」  
ウォリックが叫ぶ声がした。  
急いで視線を戻すと、すでにグリッソムの視界にサラはいなかった。  
「サラ！？」  
グリッソムが床下を覗き込むと、サラはそこに飛び降りた後だった。  
「サラ！待つんだ！！」  
止める声も聞かず、サラは銃を抜くと奥に向かって歩き始めていた。  
「サラ！！あの、馬鹿！」  
ウォリックが叫ぶ。  
グリッソムは奥歯を噛みしめた。  
「ウォリック、ダメだ、待つんだ！警官を先に」  
飛び降りようとしていたウォリックは、一瞬グリッソムを見た。しかし、  
「一人では行かせられない！同じミスは出来ない！」  
叫び、穴へ飛び降りた。  
「ウォリック！！」  
グリッソムは一瞬目を強くつぶった。  
ミスが出来ないのは、ウォリックだけではない。苦い記憶がよみがえる。  
そして、今、その危険へ突き進んでいるのは、よりによって、サラだった。彼の、大切な、サラだった。  
「あなたたちも行きなさい！」  
女性警官の声に弾かれるように、若い警官二人がウォリックの後を追って飛び降りた。その後ろから、女性警官が梯子を持って現れた。  
「鑑識の人って、もっと冷静な人たちかと思った」  
グリッソムは冷や汗を拭いながら彼女を振り向いた。  
「部下が迷惑かけて、済まない」  
グリッソムは謝りながら、梯子を下ろすのを手伝った。  
「私はここを確保する。下りたいのなら、どうぞ」  
女性警官に言われ、グリッソムは迷わず梯子に足をかけた。

サラは銃を構えながら、奥へ進んでいた。通路から「部屋」らしき物に入ると、ライトは不要だった。  
煌々と照らされたライトの下に、幾つものロープが張られ、見知ったある植物がつり下げられていた。  
ここが大麻の乾燥室なのはもはや疑いようが無かった。  
「誰かいるの？」  
静かに声を出す。すすり泣くような音が、近づいていた。  
地下室は上の小屋よりももう一回り大きかった。  
明るさに目が慣れるまで何度か瞬いて、サラはすすり泣きの声がする方向に近づいた。  
部屋の隅、棚の影に、サラはそれを見た。  
明かりにキラリと反射した。  
眩しさに一瞬目を背け、それからサラは銃を構え直した。  
ゆっくり角を回り、サラは立ち止まった。  
「・・・ハイ」  
サラは深呼吸をした。  
「私は、サラ・サイドル。警察の・・・鑑識の者よ」  
サラは銃を下ろさなかった。  
彼女の前には、ナイフが突き出されていた。  
サラはそのナイフを見て、眉をひそめた。  
血に染まった刃と柄、それを握る震える両腕。  
サラはゆっくり、ナイフを握る人物の顔を見た。  
それから、その背に隠れるようにしている影にも、ゆっくり視線を移した。  
「サラ！」  
その時、ウォリックの声がして、背後に複数の人間の足音が迫った。ウォリックと警官達だろう。全員、恐らく銃を抜いて構えているに違いない。  
サラは片手を上げて、彼らを制止する仕草をした。  
そして、二人の目を交互に見た。  
「キニスと、ジェーンね？」  
サラは静かに言った。  
「あなたたちを、助けに来たのよ」  
小さな顔が、ちらりと、姉の方を見た。すすり泣いていたのは、この妹の方だろう。顔に涙の跡がある。  
「もう、大丈夫」  
サラは妹の方を見つめながら言った。妹のジェーンの顔には、ゆっくり安堵の色が広がった。  
しかし、姉のキニスがジェーンをその身に隠すようにして一歩前に進み出た。  
その分ナイフがサラに向かって突き出された形になった。サラの背後が一瞬ざわめき立った。  
サラは僅かに顎を上げ、キニスを見た。  
「助けに来たの、もう大丈夫、大丈夫だから・・・その、ナイフを、下ろして」  
キニスはじっとサラの目を見た。  
「大丈夫だから、キニス。ナイフを・・・」  
「何が？」  
キニスが冷ややかに言った。  
「何が大丈夫なの？」  
サラはキニスの持ったナイフを見た。その血、それを握る手の汚れ、震える両腕。  
「・・・ここを出たら、あたしとジェーンはもう一緒にいられないのよ！」  
キニスは叫んだ。  
サラはゆっくり呼吸を繰り返した。自分を落ち着かせながら、キニスの目を見た。  
「キニス。外にいた男性は、誰？」  
「あいつ、死んでた？」  
「・・・あなたたちを、酷い目に遭わせたの？」  
「あいつは、あたし達のパパよ！」  
サラは息を飲んだ。  
「あたしがあいつを刺したの！殺したの！」  
痛みがサラの胸を貫いた。一瞬、呼吸が苦しくなって喘いだ。  
「あたしはここを出たら、刑務所行きよ！全然大丈夫じゃない！！」  
サラは奥歯を噛みしめ、それからもう一度キニスの目を見た。  
その狂気の目を、確かにサラは知っていた。  
怒りと、嘆きと、苦しみと、怯えと。絶望と、安堵と。  
もう一度深呼吸して、それから低い声で、サラは言った。  
「ここにいたって、答えは出ないわ、キニス」  
キニスは訝しげにサラを見た。  
「出たら答えが見つかるわけ？」  
「・・・分からない」  
サラは正直に答えた。  
「でも・・・、探し続けることは、出来る」  
キニスは鼻を鳴らした。そんな彼女に向かって、サラはほとんど呟くようにして、言った。  
「・・・答えを探さない生き方も、ある」  
何にでも、答えがあるとは限らない。  
サラはゆっくりキニスのナイフに向かって片手を伸ばした。  
「おい、サラ」  
ウォリックが押し殺した声で咎めた。  
「ナイフを、下ろして。お願い」  
キニスが歯を食いしばる。サラは銃を下ろしながら、じわじわとキニスに近づいた。  
ナイフを握って震える両手に、サラはそっと指を触れた。  
キニスは顔を歪めて泣き始めた。  
静かに、静かに、サラはその手からナイフを引き抜いた。  
完全にキニスの手からナイフが離れたのを見て、警官が姉妹に駆け寄った。  
数歩下がり、サラは長く息を吐き出した。  
「サラ」  
声に振り返ると、ウォリックが証拠袋を広げながら待っていた。  
サラはそこにナイフを入れ、それから自分の銃をしまった。  
「まず、病院にお願い」  
姉妹を連れて行く警官の一人に、サラは声をかけた。  
警官は振り向き、頷いてから、少女の体を支えるようにして歩いて行った。  
「サラ、肝が冷えたぞ」  
サラはウォリックを見上げた。  
「頼むから、一人で突っ走らないでくれ。・・・同じミスを繰り返せないんだ」  
その青い両目が、深刻そうに自分を見つめているのを、サラは見上げた。  
ウォリックの言う「ミス」に、しばらくして、サラは思い当たり、息を飲んだ。  
ホーリー・グリブス。サラがベガスへ来ることになった要因。  
「ああ・・・、ごめん」  
ウォリックはサラの肩に右手を乗せて軽く揺すった。  
「頼むよ、マジで。これ以上悔恨を増やしたくない」  
サラは唇を噛んだ。  
「ごめん、ホントに」  
サラは同じようにしてウォリックの腕に手を乗せ、軽くその腕を叩いた。  
ウォリックは静かに息を吐き、  
「頼んだぜ」  
ぽんぽん、とサラの頭を軽く叩いて、それから出口へ向かった。  
ウォリックの後に続こうとして顔を上げたサラは、厳しい顔をして立っているグリッソムに気づいた。  
ウォリックが彼に向かって一つ頷いて通り過ぎる。サラは俯いて、黙って彼のそばを通り抜けようとした。  
「サラ」  
呼び止められて、サラは立ち止まった。  
「お説教なら後で聞く」  
彼の顔を見ないまま、視線を合わせないまま、サラはぶっきらぼうに言った。  
「・・・いいとも。みんなの前で叱られたいのなら」  
サラは顔を上げてグリッソムを見た。  
「・・・分かった」  
「何を？」  
「ここでどうぞ」  
グリッソムは大きく息を吐いた。  
「ルールには、意味がある」  
「知ってる」  
「私たちを守るための物なんだ」  
「・・・分かってる」  
「私もウォリックと同じだ」  
サラは俯き、両腕を胸の前で組んだ。  
「二度と、部下を失うわけには行かないんだ」  
グリッソムの声は静かだった。恐ろしいほどに、冷たいほどに。  
サラは唇を噛んだ。  
「悔やんでも悔やみきれない思いを、もう二度としたくないんだ。まして、君は・・・」  
初めてグリッソムの声が揺らいだ。彼がそれを抑えるために唾を飲み込むのを、サラは聞いた。  
顔を上げると、サラはほんの少し掠れた声で言った。  
「そこから先は、たぶん、今言うべきじゃないわね」  
二人は互いの目を見つめた。しばらく見つめ合った。  
しばらくして、グリッソムが大きく溜め息をついた。  
そして何も言わないまま、彼女を梯子に誘導した。サラは黙って従った。

* * *

TBC.


	7. Day 5-daytime

**Episode 6 Another Gum Drops**

Rating : T

Spoilers : NONE

* * *

Chapter 7 : Day 5-daytime

「ジェーン、この写真の二人は、お父さんとお母さん？」  
取調室の机に、サラはジェーンと向かい合って座っていた。机の上に、ジェーンのパスケースから見つけた写真を入れた証拠袋を置いて、サラは静かに聞いた。  
「うん」  
ジェーンはこくりと頷いた。  
「キニスが刺した男の人は、この・・・お父さん？」  
サラは写真の男性を指さした。  
ジェーンは無言で、頷いた。  
「お父さんとお母さんの名前は？」  
「パパはデニスで、ママはマーサ」  
メモを取っていたサラは手を止めた。  
隣に座っていたニックが、資料を急いでめくった。  
資料を斜め読んだニックの顔が曇る。顔を上げると、サラと視線が合った。ニックが顔をしかめて首を横に振るのを見て、サラは自分の記憶が正しかったのを確信した。  
彼女は、異母兄弟のデニスを父と、そしてその母マーサを、自分の両親と信じているのだ。  
「お母さん・・・、マーサは」  
サラは途中で言い直した。  
「マーサは、今どこにいるか分かる？」  
サラが視線を戻しながら聞くと、ジェーンは首を横に振った。  
「おじさんが、殺しちゃったから、どこかに埋めたって」  
サラとニックは息を飲んでまた顔を見合わせた。  
「おじさんっていうのは？」  
ニックが優しく問う。  
「おじさんは・・・おじさん」  
ジェーンが困ったように言う。  
「トーマス・セリンジャー。この人？」  
サラは遺体の写真を出そうか迷い、結局躊躇いながらジェーンの前に置いた。  
ジェーンの目に、みるみるうちに涙がたまった。  
「おじさん、死んじゃったの？」  
頷くサラとニックを見て、ジェーンは口をへの字に曲げて泣き始めた。サラとニックはしばらく黙ってそれを見つめていた。  
しばらくして、  
「ジェーン。つらいと思うけど、何があったか、知りたいんだ。それがお姉さんを助けるかも知れない」  
ニックが諭すように、ゆっくり話しかける。  
すすり上げながら、ジェーンは頷いた。  
「おじさんとは、どこで知り合ったんだ？」  
「おばさんの弟だったの」  
「おばさんって・・・それは、ティモシーのこと？」  
ニックはティモシーの運転免許証のコピーを示して尋ねた。  
ジェーンはこくりと頷いた。  
「おじさんとおばさんと・・・、それから、誰と住んでたのかな？」  
「おじいさんとおばあさん」  
それを言うと、ジェーンはまた口をゆがめた。  
「二人とも死んじゃった･･･」  
また涙をこぼす。サラとニックはまた目を合わせた。  
では、彼女はきっと目撃者でもあるのだ。  
二人は同時に溜め息をついた。  
「6人で住んでたんだね？」  
少し居心地が悪そうに身じろぎをしながら、ニックが質問を再開した。  
「うん」  
「じゃあ、お父さんとお母さんとは、住んでいなかった。そうだね？」  
「うん」  
「どうしてかな？」  
「おじさんとおばさんと逃げたから」  
「どうして・・・逃げたのかな？」  
ジェーンは黙った。  
ペンを止めて、サラは唇を噛んだ。聞くのはつらかったが、聞かざるを得なかった。  
「・・・デニスかマーサに、叩かれたり、ぶたれたりした？」  
隣でニックが息を押し殺すのが分かった。  
「・・・分かんない」  
サラはペンを少しもてあそんだ。  
「・・・お姉さんが、叩かれたり、ぶたれたりするのを見た？」  
ジェーンは体を揺らした。  
サラをじっと見て、それから、  
「うん・・・」  
小さな声で答えた。  
ニックが荒々しく息をつくのを聞きながら、サラはまた唇を噛んだ。  
「デニスに？それとも、マーサに？」  
ジェーンは瞬いた。それから首を少し傾けた。  
「・・・両方」  
サラは少しの間、両目を閉じた。ニックが思わず立ち上がり、苛立ったように歩き回っていた。  
しばらく、サラは視線を落としてペンをもてあそんでいた。  
少ししてから、  
「トーマスと、ティモシーは？あなたやキニスを、叩いたり、痛いことした？」  
やや掠れた声で尋ねた。  
「おばさんたちは、いい人達だもん！叩いたりしないよ！」  
目を丸くしたジェーンを見て、サラはふぅっと息を長めに吐き出した。  
「おじいさんや、おばあさんはどう？」  
ジェーンは首をブンブンと横に振った。  
「それじゃあ・・・おじいさんとおばあさんとは、どうやって知り合ったのかな？」  
呼吸を整えたニックが、椅子に座り直しながら尋ねた。  
「わかんない」  
ジェーンは俯いた。  
5年以上前の記憶を、ジェーンに詳細を求めるのは難しいだろう。  
ニックとサラはひとまず「一家」の経緯を聞くのは諦めた。その辺りは、キニスの聴取を行っているグリッソムが聞いていることだろう。  
「おじいさんとおばあさんが刺されるのを、見たんだね？」  
ニックの目には、痛みに共感する色が浮かんでいた。  
サラはそれをどこか他人事のように見ていた。  
「ううん」  
ジェーンは首を横に振った。  
「でも、さっき、二人とも死んじゃった、って」  
ニックが聞き返すと、ジェーンは  
「おじさんとお姉ちゃんがそう言ってた」  
小さく答えた。そしてふと、  
「死んじゃったの？」  
確認するように問いかけてきた。  
ニックとサラは一瞬視線を互いに交わし、それから小さく頷いて答えた。  
ジェーンはまたすすり泣き始めた。  
「みんないなくなっちゃった・・・」  
か細い声に、思わずニックがジェーンの右手を握りしめた。  
「お姉さんがまだいるよ」  
「でも、お姉ちゃんが刑務所に行ったら、あたし、一人で施設に行かされちゃう」  
だんだん強く泣き始めるジェーンを、ニックが困ったように見た。  
「あそこにはいきたくない・・・施設はいや・・・」  
ジェーンがしゃくり上げ始める。ニックはおろおろと、助けを求めるようにサラを見た。そして、サラがおよそ無表情で、ペンをもてあそんでいるのに気づいた。  
「サラ？」  
呼びかけられて驚いたのか、サラはペンを取り落とした。  
二、三度瞬いて、それからサラはニックを見た。  
「なに？」  
「・・・大丈夫か？」  
ニックは今度はサラを気遣わしげに見た。  
「何が？」  
「いや、その・・・」  
ニックが言葉を濁すと、サラは視線を外して手元をまた見た。そしてペンを取り直し、ジェーンに向き直った。  
「おじいさんとおばあさんが死んだと、トーマスとキニスが言った後、どうしたの？」  
「おじさんが、ママを車のトランクに入れたの」  
しゃくり上げながらも、ジェーンは答えた。  
「じゃあ・・・、マーサは、おうちで、殺されたの？」  
「うん・・・」  
「あなたと、キニスは、おじさんを手伝ったの？」  
「お姉ちゃんが、見ちゃダメって。ずっと抱き締めてくれてた」  
そう言ってジェーンの泣き声はまた少し大きくなった。  
ニックとサラは、それが少し鎮まるのを待たなければならなかった。  
「トランクに乗せた後、おじさんはどうした？」  
落ち着くのを待って、ニックが再び尋ねた。  
「・・・車を運転した」  
「どこに？」  
「農場の、どこか」  
「君たちは、その車に一緒に乗ったのかな？」  
「うん」  
「おじさんは、農場で、何をしたのかな」  
「ママを埋めるって言ってた」  
「一緒に埋めた？」  
ジェーンは首を横に振った。  
「お姉ちゃんと二人で、車で待ってた」  
サラはふと、資料をめくった。その写真を見つけると、ジェーンに見せた。  
「このガムは、あなたの？」  
ジェーンは頷いた。  
「いつもポケットに入れておくの。よく落っこちてなくなっちゃうんだけど」  
「車の後部座席にあったのはそのせいね」  
それからふと、サラは思い出した。  
「トーマスが刺された現場にも、これが落ちてたわ。マーサを埋めたあと、何があったの？」  
「おじさんが刺されたのは、知らない・・・」  
ジェーンの両目にまた涙が溜まった。  
「おじさんがマーサを埋めに行ったあと、何があったんだ？」  
ニックがもう一度、聞き直した。  
「お姉ちゃんと二人で待ってた」  
「その後は？」  
ジェーンは少し体を揺らした。  
「ずっと、待ってた」  
「それから？」  
ニックが辛抱強く促す。  
ジェーンは少し考えた。  
「おじさんが戻ってきて・・・少し運転した」  
「それで？」  
「良く覚えてない・・・急に、車がひっくり返って・・・」  
サラは車両の写真を見返した。  
「トーマスは、怪我をしていた？」  
「うん、たぶん・・・。時々、顔をしかめて唸ってた」  
運転席とハンドルに付いていた血痕は、トーマスの物だろう。出血と痛みで意識を失いかけ、運転を誤ったのか。  
「車がひっくり返って、その後は？」  
ニックが先を促した。  
「おじさんとお姉ちゃんが、あたしを車から引っ張り出してくれた」  
昨日二人を病院で検査した結果がファイルに入っていた。二人には新しい打撲や擦り傷があったが、事故による傷もあるのだろう。古い骨折の痕もあったので虐待の懸念が記されていた。性的暴行は陰性、という文字がなぜかサラの目に焼き付いた。  
「車から出た後は、どうなった？」  
「おじさんと、小屋に行った」  
「君たちが隠れてた？」  
「うん」  
ジェーンはいっそう体を揺らし始めた。  
「床下に隠れてろ、っておじさんが言って、それから、出て行っちゃった」  
「どこに行ったか分かる？」  
「車に、何か取りに行くって言ってたと思う」  
「戻ってきた？」  
「ううん」  
ジェーンは首を大きく左右に振った。  
「お父さんとは、どこで？」  
「小屋の外」  
「小屋から、出たんだね？」  
ジェーンは頷いた。  
「お腹が空いて、喉が渇いて、お姉ちゃんと、外に出たの。隣の家に、何かあるかなって」  
隣の家とは、恐らく事務所のことだろう。ウォリックが子供と思われる指の痕を見つけたと言っていた。  
「そこでお父さんに会った？」  
ジェーンは首を縦に振った。  
「うん。おうちの中にいて、待ってたの」  
そこでジェーンは両手を強く握りしめた。サラはそれに気づいた。  
「小屋に逃げようとしたけど、追いつかれて･･･」  
ジェーンは再びしゃくり上げ始めた。  
「お父さんが、キニスを殴った？」  
ジェーンは頷いた。  
「それで、お姉ちゃんが、ナイフで・・・」  
ジェーンの声が掠れた。そして、体を震わせ始めた。  
姉が、父親を、父と信じてきた人を刺す光景を思い出すのは、つらいのだろう。  
そう思ったとき、サラは自分の胸に痛みが走るのを感じた。脳裏に浮かびかけた光景を、頭を振って慌てて追い払った。  
サラは黙って、声を上げて泣くジェーンと、その肩を抱き寄せて宥めるニックを見ていた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「大丈夫？」  
声をかけられて、サラは顔を上げた。ニックが心配そうに見ていた。  
「デニスとマーサは、本当の両親じゃ無いって告げたときのジェーンが・・・辛くて」  
ニックは頷いた。ショックと、そしてどこか安堵の色も浮かんでいた。複雑な顔だった。  
「虐待を受けていたのに、写真をずっと持ってたのは、何でなんだろうな」  
ニックは証拠袋の写真を眺めた。  
サラはしばらく黙っていた。  
「親だと信じていたんだもの」  
やがて、溜め息と共に、サラは言った。  
「例え怖くても、恐ろしくても、憎くても、子供にとって、親は親なのよ。・・・子供にとっては、親がすべてなんだもの」  
言いながら、サラは両目をきつく閉じた。  
グリッソムの腕に抱かれたいと、強く、思った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

保安官に連れて行かれるキニスを見送って、グリッソムは眼鏡を外した鼻の頭を強く抑えた。  
「グリッソム」  
顔を上げると、ドアの外から声をかけてきたのはニックだった。  
グリッソムは彼に中に入るよう無言で指示した。  
「キニスは・・・正当防衛になりますか」  
ニックからファイルを受け取りながら、グリッソムは眼鏡をもう一度かけた。  
「ジェーンはなんと言っている？」  
「襲われたので、抵抗したと」  
「・・・しかし、5回も刺している」  
ニックは俯いた。  
「それに、正当防衛になることが、救いになるかどうか」  
グリッソムの呟きに、ニックは驚いて顔を上げた。  
「ジェーンの救いには、なります。施設で一人にならずに済む」  
「キニスには？」  
ニックは言葉を飲み込んだ。  
「彼女自身が、殺意を持って刺したという自覚があれば、正当防衛として許されることは、救いになるとは、限らない」  
グリッソムが溜め息をつきながら言うと、ニックは黙り込んだ。  
そしてしばらくして、肩をすくめた。  
「サラと同じことを言うんですね」  
グリッソムは眉をひそめた。  
「サラが、なんて？」  
「何て言うか・・・、キニスは、罰を受けることを望んでいる気がする、みたいなことを」  
今度はグリッソムが黙り込んだ。  
「ジェーンには救いがない、でも、キニスには罰を受けるという救いがある、と」  
グリッソムは目を閉じて溜め息をついた。彼女が会いに来ずニックを寄越した理由が、何となく分かった。  
「また、入れ込んじゃってるみたいです、彼女」  
ニックが心配そうに言うのを、グリッソムは頷いて受け止めた。  
「ああ・・・分かった」  
それから、立ち上がりながら、グリッソムはニックに指示した。  
「ウォリック、グレッグと合流して、農場の捜索を続けてくれ。マーサの死体が埋まってる可能性が高い。トーマスの車から、植物や土をいろいろ採取した。ホッジスの分析は終わっているはずだ。農場の作物の配置と照らし合わせてみてくれ。それで範囲が絞れるかも知れない」  
「分かりました」  
短く答えて、ニックは部屋を出ていった。  
グリッソムは眼鏡を外し、首を軽く左右に回した。それから部屋を出て、サラを探して回った。  
サラは休憩室でソファに座っていた。コーヒーを飲んでるというわけでは無く、ただ座っていた。  
グリッソムは僅かの間、うなだれているサラを見ていた。  
顔を上げた彼女が、どんな表情をしているのか、ほんの少し彼は恐れた。それは、悲しみだろうか。それとも、怒りだろうか？怯えだろうか？共感？同情？  
やがて、彼の気配に気づいたのか、彼女の方から、顔を上げた。  
その瞳を見て、グリッソムは驚くと共に、安堵した。  
そこには、恐れていたような色はなかった。ほんの僅か、憂いの色はあったが、その瞳は強く、真っ直ぐだった。  
「次はどうする？」  
何のためらいも戸惑いも無しに、サラはそう尋ねた。  
ああ、だから。  
だから彼は、彼女に惹かれてたまらないのだ。  
彼女は、強い。弱くて脆くて、だが、こんなにも、強い。  
その強さをもたらしたものが本当は何なのかと思うと、彼の胸は張り裂けそうになる。  
何も言わないグリッソムに、サラは不思議そうに首を少し傾けた。  
グリッソムは彼女に微笑みかけた。  
「農場を、散歩するか？」  
サラの片眉が跳ね上がるのを、グリッソムは笑った。  
「日焼け止めを忘れないようにな」  
「・・・そっちこそ」  
立ち上がりながら、サラが言った。  
「貸してくれるか？」  
並んで歩き出しながら尋ねると、サラは横目でグリッソムを流し見た。  
「やだ」  
「意地悪」  
拗ねたように言うと、サラが噴き出して笑った。  
彼女の笑顔に、グリッソムの心に下りていた影が払われていくのを、彼は感じていた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

トーマスの車の付着物を分析したホッジスの資料によれば、一番新しい土と植物は、農場の南西の一角のものと一致することが分かった。  
その部分を中心に行われた大捜索によって、マーサと思われる死体が、地中から発見された。  
掘り出された死体の、着衣を見て、サラとグリッソムは目を見合わせた。そのシャツは、キラキラと細かく光る繊維で出来ていて、サラがリビングとトランクから採取した繊維と非常によく似ていた。  
分析を待たなくても、それらは同一の物であることは、明白だった。

マーサの発見により、「一家」失踪事件の関係者の捜索がすべて完了した。  
あとは、証拠を分析し、キニス、ジェーンの証言を裏付け、また、どちらも目撃していない殺人については、証拠から全容を解明する必要があった。  
詳しい分析はラボに戻らないと出来ないので、こちらの警察署で出来ない分析が必要な多くの証拠は、バンに積んでウォリックが先にベガスへ運ぶことになった。  
残りの4人は、明日一日、最後の捜査の仕上げをしてから帰ることになった。  
人手が必要ならニックかグレッグを帰すつもりで、念のためにグリッソムがキャサリンに連絡を取ったところ、「静かで快適」とのことで、その必要はなさそうだった。

モーテルの外で早めの夕食を取りながら、捜査官達は静かに雑談していた。  
ニックとサラはビールを飲んでいた。グレッグはいびきが酷くなるからとグリッソムに禁止されていた。禁止を言い渡されたときのグレッグの悲壮ぶりに、一同は大笑いした。  
「それじゃあ、俺はそろそろ」  
ハンバーガーのトレイを片付けながら、ウォリックが立ち上がった。  
「気をつけてな」  
グリッソムが言うと、ウォリックは神妙に頷いた。  
事件関係者の生存者がキニスとジェーンしかいない状況では、証拠がとても重要だった。事故などを起こして証拠を損なうことだけは避けなければならなかった。  
「奥さんによろしくなー」  
ビール瓶を片手で軽く上げて、ニックが声をかける。サラもにんまりと笑って手を振った。  
「皆さんのお気遣いに涙が出そうだぜ」  
ウォリックの涙を拭く仕草に、一同は笑った。  
「奥さんがいるだけで早く帰れるなんて、いいなあ～」  
グレッグがわざとらしく言って、それからサラを見た。  
「サラはいいの？」  
むせながら、サラはグレッグを見た。  
「何が？」  
「早く、帰りたくないの？」  
「そりゃ、帰りたいけど」  
きょとんとしてサラは言った。  
「早く彼氏に会いたいんでしょ～」  
グレッグがニヤニヤするのを見て、サラは眉を上げた。  
しかし、言葉では何も言わずあからさまに作り笑いをして見せた。  
「なんなら、一緒に乗って帰るか？」  
ウォリックがウィンクしながら聞いてきた。  
からかわれているのは分かったが、サラは大まじめな顔をして、グリッソムを振り返った。  
「そうしていいなら、そうするけど？」  
挑戦的な目は、グリッソムにしか見えない角度だった。  
グリッソムは眉を上げた。  
「ダメだ」  
サラはウォリックに顔を戻し、肩をすくめた。  
「だって」  
「残念。旅のお供が欲しかったのに」  
「またの機会に」  
「おおう」  
「キャサリンによろしく」  
「・・・なんで？」  
なぜかウォリックは僅かに狼狽えたようにサラを見下ろした。  
サラは首をかしげた。  
「・・・なんでって・・・別に、他意は、ないけど」  
「そ、そっか」  
「キャサリンなら、小うるさいのがいなくて、羽を伸ばしてるんじゃないか？」  
グリッソムが茶化すように言って、ニックとグレッグは同意するように笑ったが、サラは顔をしかめた。  
「小うるさいのって、あたしのこと！？」  
グリッソムは目を丸くした。  
「いいや？」  
慌てて首を振る。サラがもう一度睨むと、グリッソムは両手を挙げて降参のポーズをとった。  
「特定の、誰かのことを言った訳では・・・」  
目を泳がせながら言い訳をするグリッソムと、両手を腰に当てて上司を睨んでいるサラに、また一同は笑った。  
笑いながら、グレッグは一安心していた。なんか余計な心配をしていたが、余計な心配だったようだ。そう、そんなわけがない。  
「じゃ、行くよ」  
ウォリックが手をひらひら振りながら、バンに向かって歩いていく。  
一同もそれぞれ、声をかけて手を振った。

「ねえグレッグ」  
ふと、サラがグレッグを振り返った。  
「今日は、ニックと寝たら？」  
「ダメ、お断りー」  
素早い返事がサラの隣から飛んできた。  
「えー、なんで？ボクが嫌いなの、ニック？」  
大袈裟に傷ついた仕草をしながら、グレッグがニックに詰め寄った。  
「おまえのいびき、うっるさいんだもん」  
「えー」  
「残念ね」  
サラはグレッグの肩を二度、軽く叩いた。それからちらりとグリッソムを見た。  
「じゃ、あたしもう寝る」  
「あれ、天下の睡眠いらずのサラ・サイドルが？もう？」  
ニックのからかいに、サラは苦笑しながら答えた。  
「あたしだって寝るわよ。・・・今日はいろいろ、あったし疲れたの」  
「穴に真っ先に飛び込んだりー？」  
サラは軽く唇を噛んでニックを見た。  
「ウォリックから聞いたぜ？」  
サラは舌打ちした。  
「それは昨日だし、それに、もう十分お説教食らったから、勘弁して」  
「お説教？」  
グレッグは言って、それからグリッソムを見た。ニックもグリッソムを見て、それから「ああ、」と頷いた。  
サラが見ると、グリッソムはにんまりと笑っていた。  
サラは小さく首を振りながら、すたすたと歩き始めた。  
「おやすみ！」  
振り返らずに叫んで、後ろ手に手を振りながら、部屋に戻っていった。  
その後ろ姿を見ていたグレッグが、  
「最近、サラ、可愛いですよね」  
突然言ったので、グリッソムはぎょっとして彼を見た。  
「あー、思う思う」  
テーブルの上に座ったニックがビールを煽りながら相づちを打った。グリッソムは驚いて、今度はニックを振り返った。  
「彼氏と、ラブラブで幸せなんでしょうねー」  
「おまえ、知ってんの？」  
「誰かは教えてもらってないです」  
「ハンクじゃ無いよな？」  
「んー、違うと思いますけど」  
「あいつぜってぇ許さねえ」  
「もう何年も前の話じゃないですか」  
「何年経とうが、関係ないね。俺たちのサラに二股かけやがってあの野郎」  
俺たちの？？グリッソムは激しく瞬いた。  
「あの後ずぅっと、あいつ暗かったじゃん」  
「ええ、まあ」  
暗かった？サラが？  
「全然笑わなかったし。食事に誘っても飲みに誘っても、ぜーんぜん乗ってこなかったし」  
「でしたねえ」  
誘った？食事に？飲みに？  
「それがこんなに元気になって。明るくなって。笑顔が見られて、僕かあ嬉しいわけ、分かる？グレッグ君」  
「ええ、わかります。でも、ニック、もしかして、酔ってます？」  
さすがに引き気味になって、グレッグが聞いた。  
「酔ってる？僕が？ビールたった一本で？？」  
グレッグが助けを求めるように、グリッソムを見た。  
グリッソムはいろいろこれまでの会話に思うところがあって呆然としていたのだが、その視線で我に返った。  
「あー、ニック？」  
ニックに近づきながら、グリッソムは話しかけた。  
「グリッソム！」  
突然、ニックが叫んだ。  
「な、なんだ」  
グリッソムは驚いて半ば飛び退いた。  
「ねえ、あなたも思うでしょ？」  
「何をだ」  
「サラですよ。可愛いでしょ？」  
グリッソムは半笑いを浮かべた。どう答えろと言うんだ。  
「ニック、いったい何本飲んだんだ」  
テーブルの上の瓶を確認するが、ニックが手にしている物以外、見当たらない。  
「こんなに弱かったか？」  
グレッグに振り向いて確認するが、グレッグはふるふると首を横に振った。  
そして、  
「あ！」  
と突然声を上げた。  
「今日の、農場捜索ですよ」  
「それが、どうした」  
グリッソムは怪訝な顔でグレッグを見た。  
「アレルギーでくしゃみが止まらないから、ってニック、薬飲んでました」  
「それだ」  
グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
アルコール禁忌の薬で、悪酔いしているのだ。  
「ニック、部屋に戻りなさい」  
「ねー、グリッソム、そう思うでしょ？」  
「分かったから、ニック」  
グリッソムはニックの手から瓶を奪い、体を支えて立たせた。  
ビールを許可するんじゃ無かった、と彼は激しく後悔していた。  
「グレッグ、手伝え」  
クスクス笑っているグレッグを呼び、グリッソムは二人でニックを部屋まで運んだ。  
運んでいる間、「サラは可愛い」と言わされ、慌てて「みんな可愛い部下だ」と付け足したところ、ニックに「愛してる」と抱きつかれ、あげくに「一緒に寝てもいいですよ」と言われ、丁重にお断りしたところ、なぜかグレッグに懸念の表情で見つめられ、二人で部屋に戻ってからも警戒されることになった。  
いいから早く寝てくれ、グレッグ、とグリッソムは祈った。  
早くサラに会いに行かせてくれ。

* * *

TBC.


	8. Day 5-night

**Episode 6 Another Gum Drops**

Rating : M

Spoilers : NONE

AN : 【警告】レーティングが上がっています。ご注意下さい。ベッドシーンの描写があります。/ SMUT ALERT!

* * *

Chapter 8 : Day 5-night

ドアを控えめに叩く音に、サラはベッドから起き上がった。ナイトテーブルに置いていた携帯で時刻を確認する。夜11時になるところだった。  
電気をつけ、ドアスコープを覗いて、サラは一瞬躊躇ってから、ドアを開いた。  
「・・・やあ」  
グリッソムが遠慮がちに挨拶した。  
サラはドアフレームに体を半分寄せて、グリッソムを見つめた。  
「・・・着替えてないの？」  
夕食時と同じ服を着たままのグリッソムに、サラは眉を少し上げた。  
「・・・入ってもいいかな？」  
サラは少しの間、彼を見上げた。  
すぐに、溜め息と共にドアの前を開けた。  
「ありがとう」  
グリッソムはするりと部屋に入った。  
「寝てたか？」  
タンクトップにスエットパンツという、「いつもの寝る格好」のサラに、グリッソムは話しかけた。  
「横にはなってた」  
両腕を組みながら、サラが言った。寝ようとはしてたということだろう。  
「眠れないのか？」  
サラは床を見つめた。足を揺らして床を蹴る素振りだけ、した。  
グリッソムは近くのサイドボードに寄り掛かりった。  
「大丈夫か？」  
「ええ」  
質問を予測していたのか、サラは顔を上げないまま即答した。  
グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
「またお説教？」  
ほんの少し目線を上げて、サラはグリッソムを見た。  
「君が心配なだけだ」  
「昨日のことは、反省してる」  
グリッソムは薄く笑った。  
「君の"反省してる"は、何度聞いたかな？」  
「本当に反省してるって」  
サラは顔を勢いよく上げた。  
グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
「ねえ、『グリッソム』」  
サラは語気を強めた。  
「ウォリックが言ったこと、堪えてるの。ほんとに、反省してる」  
「二度としないと約束するか？」  
サラは少し唇を噛んだ。  
「・・・努力、すると、約束する」  
「・・・正直だな」  
呆れ気味に言いながら、それでもグリッソムは表情を緩めた。  
「次にやったら、報告書に書くからな」  
サラは口を尖らせたが、それでも、分かった、というように何度か頷いた。  
グリッソムの前を通り過ぎ、ベッドを回ってサイドに腰を下ろすサラを、グリッソムは目で追った。  
「私のために、もう少しだけ自分を大事にしてくれ」  
サラはちらりとグリッソムを見た。  
「・・・分かってる」  
口の端に、小さな笑みが浮かんでいた。  
グリッソムはそんなサラをしばらく見つめた。  
サラが首を横に傾ける。  
「まだ、何かあるの？」  
今度はグリッソムが腕を組んで足下を見つめた。  
「なに？」  
サラの声色が優しく変化した。彼に話をさせたいときには、必ずそうなるのだ。  
グリッソムは溜め息をついて、彼女をもう一度見た。  
「大丈夫か？」  
サラは肩をすくめた。  
「それ、さっきも聞かなかった？」  
冗談めかして言ったサラだが、グリッソムの真剣な表情に笑みを引っ込めた。  
「・・・君は、答えを探してるのか？それとも、"探さない生き方"をしてるのか？」  
サラの表情が強張るのを、グリッソムは見逃さなかった。  
「それが、あなたに何か、関係ある？」  
グリッソムは顎を上げた。思わず眉が寄った。  
こういう拒絶は、つらかった。  
サラもまた、彼の顔に浮かんだ小さなショックに気づいたのだろうか、一瞬目を閉じて両唇を噛むと、彼から視線を逸らした。  
「あの・・・、ごめんなさい」  
俯いて、サラは掠れ気味の声で言った。額を忙しなく拭った。  
「謝る必要はない」  
グリッソムは出来るだけ柔らかい声を出そうとした。  
サラは小さく溜め息をつき、  
「あなたが気にかけてくれるのは、その、感謝してるし、嬉しい」  
俯いたまま言った。  
「力になろうとしてくれてるのも、分かってる。でも、」  
サラはそこでグリッソムを見た。  
「反射的に、つい・・・その、」  
「反抗的になる？」  
サラは小さく頷いた。  
「それは多分、自分の心を守るためだ」  
彼女の過去に触れようとする物から、咄嗟に身を守る術を、傷つかずにそれを遠ざける術を、彼女は長年にわたって会得してきたのだろう。その壁を崩しきるのに、時間がかかるのは、当然のことだった。  
こうして、メンタル的な危険には、敏感に防御を張るくせに、昨日床下に飛び込んでいったように、フィジカル的な危険はむしろ顧みない傾向があるのが、彼女を見ていて一番不安な点だった。  
「自分でも、分からない」  
ぽつんと、サラが言った。  
「答えを探してるのか、探してないのか、自分でも、よく、分からない」  
そう言って彼を見上げた。  
「たぶん、今は・・・」  
サラは少し言葉を切って、考えた。  
「今は、多分、答えが見つかるのが、怖い」  
グリッソムは小さく息を飲んだ。  
サラは彼から視線を外し、宙を睨んでいた。  
「いつか、向き合うべきだと分かってるけど、今はまだ、怖い」  
グリッソムはサイドボードから体を起こした。そして彼女に向かって歩き、ベッドに近づいた。  
「いつまでも、逃げていることは出来ないぞ？」  
横に腰を下ろしながら、グリッソムは彼女の手を取った。  
「分かってる」  
溜め息と共に、サラは強く言った。  
「分かってる」  
もう一度言って、サラはグリッソムの目を見た。  
「でも、そこに無理矢理、押し出さないで」  
彼女の光る瞳を覗き込み、グリッソムは頷いた。  
「ああ」  
そっと彼女の肩に左手を回す。  
「ちゃんと準備が出来たら、そこに行くから」  
囁くように言って、サラはゆっくり、彼の肩に頭をもたれかけた。  
二人はしばらく、そのまま沈黙した。  
グリッソムは、サラが「キニスは罰を受けることで救いになる」と発言したという、ニックの報告が気になっていた。だが、そのことに今触れることも、きっと「そこに無理矢理押し出す」ことになるのだろう。  
彼女は、彼女の母親には、服役したことが救いになっていると、本当に思っているのだろうか。  
そして、自分には、何の救いも与えられていないと、本当に感じているのだろうか。  
だとしたら、それはどこまでいっても、孤独でしかない。  
彼女には、早くそんなところから抜け出して欲しかった。  
グリッソムは彼女の頭に優しくキスをした。  
サラが甘えるように、体を更に寄せてきた。  
「大丈夫か？」  
思わず聞くと、サラは肩を揺らして笑った。  
「それ、三回目」  
「三度目の正直は、どうだ？」  
「・・・考える」  
そう言って、サラは彼の首に鼻を押しつけた。  
またしばらく、沈黙が下りた。しかしその沈黙は、二人にとって決して居心地の悪い物ではなかった。  
グリッソムは、彼女の肩に回した手で、ゆっくり彼女の腕を撫でながら下ろした。腰にたどり着くと、背中から腰へ、ゆっくり撫で続けた。  
「んー」  
サラがくぐもった声を出した。  
「考えたか？」  
「ええ」  
サラは体を起こしてグリッソムを見た。  
「それで？」  
サラは口角を上げた。  
「大丈夫」  
グリッソムは眉を上げた。  
「そうか」  
それから彼女の額にそっと口づけた。  
「それじゃあ、おやすみ」  
良かった。今日は理性が勝ちそうだ。  
そう思いながら、グリッソムは立ち上がった。  
と、その時、サラの手がグリッソムの手を強く掴んで引き止めた。  
「サラ？」  
グリッソムは思わず彼女の手を見た。  
「・・・いて」  
顔を上げない彼女を見つめる。  
「・・・大丈夫と、言わなかったか？」  
少しだけ、軽い調子でグリッソムは言った。  
サラは視線を逸らしたまま、  
「それと、これとは、違う・・・」  
小さな声で言った。彼女の耳が赤くなるのを見て、グリッソムは思わずにやけ笑った。  
せっかく理性が勝ちそうだったのに。たったこれだけで、彼の理性はすでに白旗を揚げていた。  
「いて、『ギルバート』」  
掠れるように、サラが告げる。グリッソムは理性が完全に降参したのを自覚した。  
「分かった」  
グリッソムはもう一度ベッドに座り込んだ。  
サラが顔を上げる。  
潤んだような琥珀色の瞳を覗き込み、グリッソムは彼女を安心させるように、小さく微笑んだ。彼女の頬を撫で、髪を耳の後ろにかける。  
二人の鼻が近づき、唇が彷徨いながら、やがてそっと重なった。  
付いて離れるだけのついばむような口づけを繰り返した後、それは次第に深くなっていった。彼女が「上手だ」と評する口づけを、グリッソムは丹念に施した。互いの舌が絡まり合いダンスを踊る。互いの息を吸い、情熱が高まり合う。片手を握り合ったまま、サラのもう片方の手は、グリッソムの胸を小さく丸く撫でていた。グリッソムの自由な方の手は、彼女の背中から腰を撫で上げ、撫で下ろし、そしてタンクトップの裾から僅かに侵入して、素肌をためらいがちに、まさぐった。  
呼吸を求めて、互いが顔を離したとき、グリッソムは無意識にナイトテーブルの引き出しに目線をやった。それに気づいたサラが、眉を僅かに上げた。それから少し首を傾けて言った。  
「シャワー、浴びれば？」  
サラと、バスルームを交互に見て、グリッソムは立ち上がった。  
「そうする」  
にやりと笑い、いそいそと、跳ねるようにバスルームへ向かうグリッソムを見送りながら、サラは笑いをこらえられなかった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

熱いシャワーを浴びてグリッソムが10分ほどで戻ったとき、サラはベッドの中で丸くなっていた。  
眠ってしまったかと、一瞬残念に思いながら、グリッソムはタオルを外して椅子にかけると、そーっとカバーの中に滑り込んだ。  
すると、サラの腕がするりと彼の胸に伸びてきた。  
「寝たかと思った」  
「寝たふり、しようかと思ったんだけど」  
彼の胸に頬を乗せながら、サラはクスリと笑った。  
「君が誘ったのに、ひどい」  
グリッソムは思わず文句を言った。  
「だから、悪いかなって」  
そう言いながら、サラは彼のまだ濡れている髭に指を伸ばした。  
「気は変わってないか？」  
少しだけ心配そうにグリッソムが尋ねると、サラは怪訝そうな顔をした。  
「・・・ええと、何が？」  
グリッソムはナイトテーブルの引き出しを見て、それから彼女に視線を戻した。  
ああ、と言ってから、ちょっとだけ唇を引き結んで、サラは笑いをこらえた。  
「変わってない」  
「それは良かった」  
言って体を起こしたグリッソムが、ナイトテーブルの引き出しに手をかけるのを見て、サラは眉を上げた。  
「もう？」  
「準備しておくだけだ」  
思わず振り返ったグリッソムに、サラもまたうっかり答えた。  
「1個だけね」  
グリッソムがまじまじとサラを見つめると、サラはハッとして、カバーを掴むと顔の上まで引き上げた。  
グリッソムが笑いながら、  
「努力、しよう」  
と言うと、サラは今度はがばっとカバーから顔を出して、頬を膨らませて、グリッソムをねめつけた。  
グリッソムはそんな彼女に袋を一つ見せ、ナイトテーブルの上に置いた。  
そして向き直ると、彼女に覆い被さった。  
一瞬、互いの目を見つめ合い、そしてすぐに口づけ合う。片手で自分の体重を支えながら、もう一方の手で、グリッソムはサラの鎖骨を撫でた。タンクトップの上から、胸を辿り、ゆっくりお腹にたどり着くと、今度は躊躇わずに、その裾に手をかけた。  
タンクトップをたくし上げるようにしながら、素肌を上に向かって撫で上げる。横腹を触ると、サラはくすぐったいのかすこし身悶えして重ねた舌の間から吐息を漏らした。  
柔らかな胸にたどり着くと、グリッソムは優しくその丸いラインを手のひらで包んだ。  
サラの眉根が僅かに寄った。更にその膨らみの頂点を指でつまむと、彼女の喉から微かな声が漏れた。  
グリッソムは彼女の唇を解放すると、自分の唇を彼女の顎に沿って滑らせた。そして耳たぶを優しく口に含み、柔らかく舐めた。  
サラの両腕が持ち上がった。その動きに合わせるように、グリッソムは彼女のタンクトップを巻き上げ、そして脱がせた。  
下ろされたサラの両腕が、グリッソムの背中を旅して、彼の首、そして頭を指がゆっくりなぞっていく。  
グリッソムは彼女の首筋に唇を落とし、鎖骨を舌で辿った。  
サラが指を彼の髪に絡めるのを感じると、更に彼は口を下へと向かわせた。  
谷間を舌でなぞり、膨らみに這わせる。柔らかな双丘をゆっくり両手で揉んだ。そしてその頂を口に含むと、サラの喉からついに大きめの声が漏れた。  
徐々に固くなるそれを、グリッソムは舌で丁寧に転がした。  
彼の首と肩を彷徨う彼女の指先に、時々力が入って彼の素肌を強く押した。  
グリッソムは右手でその頂をつまみながら、左手を彼女の腰に伸ばした。スウェットのゴムに手をかけると、サラの手がそれに追いついて従った。膝を曲げ、腰を浮かせた彼女に導かれるまま、スウェットを下ろし、そして脱がせた。黒いシンプルなレースの下着が現れた。  
左足のタトゥーをまず一目見て、そこに指を添えたグリッソムは、そこから掌をゆっくり上へ向かって撫で上げた。ふくらはぎ、膝の裏、そして太腿の裏。彼女の柔らかな素肌の感触を、掌で味わう。そのままヒップの膨らみに手のひらを合わせると彼女が足の筋肉をその動きに合わせて緊張させるのが分かった。  
そしてその緊張は、彼の指が下着の上から足の付け根をなぞるたびに、強くなった。  
もう一度乳首を口に含みながら、グリッソムは右手でゆっくり、彼女の下着を上からなぞった。ヒップを掴み、その割れ目をなぞり、それから前へ滑らせると、最も敏感な部分を被っている布の上から、そこを優しく撫でた。  
こらえきれない甘やかな声が、サラの喉から漏れた。布の上から、そこがすでに潤っていることを彼の指は感じた。  
布の隙間から、指を滑り込ませる。  
「ああっ」  
ついに高めの掠れた声が漏れ出た。一気に彼女の足が緊張し、そして弛緩を繰り返しながら、徐々に開いていく。  
サラの指は彼の背中を優しく彷徨っていた。そして腰へと下りたとき、  
「何も穿いてないの？」  
少し驚いたように吐息の合間からサラが言った。  
グリッソムは眉を上げて笑いながら、彼女を見た。  
「手間を省いた。着替えもないし」  
すでに潤んで憂いを帯びた瞳をしたサラも、小さく笑いを返した。それから両目をそっと閉じながら、彼女の右手を彼の腰に、最も熱い部分に伸ばして、触れた。  
今度はグリッソムの喉から、くぐもった声が漏れた。  
彼女が躊躇いがちにそこに触れるとき、彼は男の劣情が一気に刺激されるのをいつも感じていた。  
グリッソムは指を一気に押しこんだ。  
急な刺激に驚いたサラが、体をしならせて仰け反る。  
「あ・・・ギルバート・・・」  
思わず彼女が彼を握る手に力が入る。グリッソムはそっと彼女の手に自分の手を重ねると、ゆっくりガイドするように、上下に動かした。  
彼女の指が躊躇いがちに、それに従う。グリッソムは彼女の中の指の動きを強めた。  
「ああ・・・」  
高い声を漏らし、サラは仰け反った。彼女の腰が次第に、無意識に淫らな動きを始めるのを、グリッソムは愉しんだ。  
サラは片手で、彼を上下になぞりながら、時々、その根元を強く揉んだり、逆に先端を指で円を描くように撫でたりした。逆の手は、彼の背中、腰、お腹、胸、それらの素肌を、触れるか触れないかの繊細なタッチで撫でていた。  
しかし、彼が指を2本に増やすと、彼女はその動きをすべてやめ、両手でシーツを掴んで大きく仰け反った。  
「あ、、、ギルバート、・・・だめ、、、」  
2本の指の動きを早めると、サラの声はすすり泣くような声に変わった。  
グリッソムは彼女の乳首をもう一度吸った。  
彼女の身体が震え始める。そのタイミングで、彼は指を突然抜いた。  
「あ、・・・」  
サラは何かを呟いたが、やめて、だったのか、やめないで、だったのかは、判然としなかった。  
気にせず、グリッソムはサラの下着に指をかけた。サラはほとんど無意識に腰を浮かせ、彼がそれを下ろすのを助けた。  
グリッソムはサラの両足の間に座った。彼女の膝を掴んで広げる。潤って艶めくそこに、グリッソムは口づけ、そして舌でなぞり始めた。  
サラの両手がグリッソムの頭を抱えた。髪に指を絡めながら、むしろ自らに彼の顔を押しつけるようにした。  
彼の舌の動きに合わせるように、彼女の腰は次第に猥らに蠢き始める。  
グリッソムは舐めるのに集中しながら、右手をゆっくり彼女の脚に滑らせた。太腿から膝頭を辿り、すねを指でなぞって、それから足首を掴んだ。タトゥーのある左足だ。  
満足したグリッソムは、顔を離すと、掴んだ左足を自らの肩にかけた。露わになったそこに、すでに挿入したい衝動に駆られて、グリッソムはしばし息を整えた。  
ナイトテーブルの上をちらりと見る。  
彼女の脚を下ろし、ベッドの上を移動する。その袋に手を伸ばした。  
と、その時、サラの手がするりと彼の肩に伸びてきた。そして腕を引っ張って引き倒すと、くるりと互いの体を反転させた。  
今度は、彼女がグリッソムの上に乗っていた。  
「仕返し」  
呟くように言って、サラは身をかがめた。そして、彼の胸毛に覆われた胸板を撫で回し、唇を落とし始めた。  
彼の手順を彼女が繰り返すなら。  
猥らな期待に、グリッソムは胸を躍らせた。  
彼女は決して消極的なわけではないが、積極的にいろんなことを試すタイプでもなかった。主導権を握って先導するタイプでもない。勿論、それに彼は不満は全く感じていない。しかし、時折こうして、積極的になることがあった。  
理由は何となく分かっているが、グリッソムは敢えて深く考えないようにしていた。  
彼女が彼を喜ばせようとしてくれるならば、ただ男として素直にその悦びを享受したかった。  
彼女が彼の乳首を口に含み、そして優しく噛んだ。彼は悦びに笑みがこぼれるのを感じた。  
サラの腕をゆっくり撫で、そしてそのまま手首を掴むと、その手を彼自身に誘導した。  
その形を確認するように、彼女の指がなまめかしく動き回る。同時に、舌は彼の乳首を転がした。  
それからサラは、彼の素肌に優しく歯を立てながら、徐々に下へ移動させていった。  
そして、彼の期待通りに、それにそっと口づけた。  
グリッソムの喉から、唸るような声が漏れ出た。  
上から下へ、優しい口づけを何度か落とした後、彼女はそれを口に含んだ。  
「ああ・・・サラ・・・」  
グリッソムは片手をサラの頭に運んだ。彼女の髪を撫でる。奇しくも、その動きは彼女が顔を上下させる動きと重なった。  
「サラ・・・」  
グリッソムは何度か喉で声を殺した。  
サラは口を離すと、今度は舌で舐め始めた。先端で艶めかしく踊る舌に、グリッソムは奥歯を噛みしめた。  
次いでサラは、優しく彼を噛み始めた。  
「サラ、それは・・・」  
徐々に下に向かって甘噛みを進めるサラの頭を、グリッソムは思わず押さえつけた。  
ついにその根元の袋にたどり着いたとき、サラはしばらくそれを手で優しく包みこみながら揉んでいた。そして口に含んだ。  
グリッソムは驚いて声を上げた。  
「サラ、それをどこで・・・お・・・」  
語尾は変な声で乱れた。  
グリッソムはサラを見下ろした。サラもまた、目を開けてグリッソムを見た。  
上目遣いで彼を見上げる潤んだ瞳に、グリッソムは息を飲んだ。その目の縁が赤い。彼女が照れながらもそれをしているのだと分かった。彼女が恥じらう姿は、いつも彼を激しく刺激した。  
サラはもう一度、彼を口に含んだ。喉まで深く飲み込むようにして、それからゆっくり顔を上げる。  
それを何度も繰り返す。グリッソムは両目をきつく閉じた。  
「サラ、サラ」  
突然、グリッソムはサラの顔を押さえた。  
「ストップ、ダメだ、、、危ない」  
彼女の顔から腰を離し、グリッソムは荒い息をついた。  
しばらく息を整えてから、グリッソムはサラを見た。  
目が合うと、サラは彼の上に体を倒して顔を寄せてきた。  
そっと口づけ合う。  
やがて体を起こし、サラはグリッソムを見下ろした。  
彼のブルーグリーンの瞳の輝きを、引きこまれるようにして見た。  
グリッソムはサラを見上げた。彼女の髪を耳にかけてやる。  
そのブラウンの瞳の輝きを、引きこまれるようにして見た。  
二人は同時に、ナイトテーブルの方を見た。  
グリッソムが体を起こし、そこに手を伸ばして袋を取るのを、サラは目で追った。  
グリッソムは袋を開け、中身を取り出した。  
彼女が見ているのを感じながら、彼はそれを自分自身にゆっくり被せた。  
それから彼女を見、そして彼女の両手を優しく引っ張りながら、後ろに倒れた。  
サラは彼の太腿の上に座った。  
体勢をどう取ろうか、悩んでいるように見えた。  
グリッソムはそんな彼女の背中からヒップに向かってゆっくり指を滑らせた。  
「おいで」  
囁くように言う。  
しばし瞬いて、それから、サラはゆっくり頷いた。  
彼にそっと左手を合わせ、躊躇いながら、腰を浮かせ、自らそこに宛がう。グリッソムは息を殺した。  
眉根を寄せ、ゆっくり腰を沈めるサラを見ながら、グリッソムは彼女に包まれていく自分を感じていた。  
彼女が腰を下ろしきったのを確認して、グリッソムはゆっくり腰を動かし始めた。彼女もまた、それに合わせるように、体を揺らし始めた。  
サラは彼のお腹に両手を置き、自ら腰を上下に振っていた。グリッソムはそんな彼女の動きに合わせながら、腰を強く引き掴んで、下から何度も突き上げた。  
「ああ、ギルバート・・・」  
サラが首を仰け反らせる。喉から掠れた声が漏れた。  
「ギル・・・ギルバート・・・、グリッソム・・・」  
彼女が呼ぶ名前が、変化していた。すでに理性がほとんどないからだろう。だが、グリッソムももうそんなことには気づく余裕は無かった。  
自分の上で、自ら腰を振る彼女の姿があまりに刺激的で、彼は興奮した。  
腰を掴んでいた両手を上に滑らせ、グリッソムは彼女の乳房を掴んだ。  
「ああっ」  
グリッソムは突き上げるスピードを上げた。  
サラは徐々に体を前に倒し、ついに二人は胸を合わせた。  
「ああ・・・、だめ、ギルバート。これ以上、無理･･･」  
くたりと頬を彼の胸に落として、サラが動きを止めた。  
グリッソムは彼女の髪をそっと撫でると、いったん彼女の中から自分を引き抜いた。  
そして彼女の下から抜け出ると、そのまま俯かせたまま、サラの後ろに回った。  
「ギルバート？」  
彼女の腰を掴んで持ち上げる。膝立ちさせて、グリッソムは再び自分を挿し入れた。  
「あっ」  
そのまま後ろから、グリッソムはゆっくり突き始めた。  
「んんっ」  
サラが両手でシーツを掴み、そしてそのシーツを引き寄せて噛むのを見て、グリッソムは突き上げるスピードを速めた。  
彼女の身体が震え始める。もう少しだ、と思ったが、グリッソムは不意にまた自分を引き抜いた。  
「ギル・・・？」  
うつろな表情で、しかし驚いたようにサラが振り向く。  
グリッソムはそんな彼女の体をくるりと反転させた。そして、彼女の両足首を掴んだ。少しだけ考えてから、グリッソムは左肩に彼女の右脚を乗せた。そして左足はそのまま足首を掴み、抑え込んだまま、もう一度彼女に侵入した。  
ゆっくりグラインドを繰り返しながら、グリッソムは抑え込んだサラの左足首を見た。  
その、小さなタトゥー。グリッソムはそこを凝視したまま、腰を打ち付けた。  
サラは必死でシーツをたぐり寄せ、噛み締めた。そんな姿もまた彼を煽るのだと、彼女は分かっているのだろうか。  
「っんん・・・・！」  
彼女の体が悶え、やがて痙攣のように小さく震えたのを、グリッソムは感じた。  
そして、彼女のオーガズムが、いつものように、彼をクライマックスへ、いざなった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラはしばらく、無言だった。  
いつもは何でもないようなことを、つらつらと話し始めるのはたいてい彼女の方だった。  
グリッソムの腕に抱かれ、彼の肩に頭を乗せ、左手で彼の胸を小さく撫でていた。  
彼が脱がした服も下着も、着直さないままだった。普段はそんなことはまずなかった。  
彼女が本当は「大丈夫」ではないことは、勿論グリッソムにも分かっていた。出来れば言葉で伝えて欲しかったが、こうして彼に分かり易いサインを送ってくれることは、一歩前進でもあった。そして、こんな形ででも、彼を頼ってくれたことが嬉しかった。  
グリッソムはふわりと微笑むと、サラの髪に口を押しつけた。  
「さっき、ニックが」  
グリッソム話し始めると、サラが身じろぎして、彼を仰ぎ見た。  
「酔ってしまって」  
「そんなに飲んだの？」  
「いや、アレルギーの薬を飲んだのに、酒を飲んでしまったらしい」  
「抗ヒスタミン剤なら、まずかったわね」  
サラはまだどことなく上の空で答えていた。  
「それで、だいぶ変なことを言ってた」  
「ふぅん」  
あまり興味を引かれなかったらしいサラの返事に、グリッソムは苦笑した。  
「サラ」  
「ん？」  
彼の胸毛を指に絡めながら、サラはまた気のない返事をした。  
少し苦笑しながら、グリッソムは続けた。  
「その・・・、君は、綺麗だ」  
「ふぅん」  
グリッソムは思わずサラの顔を覗き込んだ。  
「ちゃんと聞いてるか？」  
サラは彼を見返したが、明らかに焦点が合ってなかった。  
数回瞬いたのち、その焦点が戻った。  
「ごめん、なに？」  
気まずそうに聞き返した。  
「あー、その、・・・君は、綺麗だ」  
サラはまた瞬いた。  
「・・・は？」  
顔をしかめて聞き返され、グリッソムはちょっとショックを受けた。  
「だから・・・、君は、その、綺麗だ」  
サラは眉を片方、ゆっくり上げた。  
「・・・それは、どうも・・・ありがとう」  
困惑の表情で、彼を見上げている。  
「急に、なに？」  
「初めて会ったときから、そう思ってた」  
なぜ弁解じみて話しているのだろう、とグリッソムは思った。  
「何かあったの？」  
サラはとうとう不安そうな顔をした。  
「いや、何もない、大丈夫だ」  
グリッソムは慌てて否定した。  
「ただ、そう思ってることを、伝えたくて」  
サラは体を起こして、まじまじとグリッソムを見た。  
「どうしたの、急に」  
「ただ、伝えたかっただけだ」  
「そうなの・・・」  
「ああ」  
「そう」  
「ああ」

「・・・」  
奇妙な沈黙が降りた。  
「あの・・・、その、・・・ありがと」  
ぽつんとサラが言った。  
「いいんだ」  
少しホッとしてグリッソムは返事をした。  
「まあ、アバタもナントカって言うし」  
彼の胸に頭を戻しながらサラが言った言葉に、今度はグリッソムが顔をしかめる番だった。  
「前から思ってたんだが、君は自分を卑下しすぎだ」  
「なに、突然」  
サラはまた体を起こした。  
「君は綺麗だ。スタイルもいいし、これは私が君に惚れてるから言ってるわけじゃない」  
目を丸くして、サラは言い返した。  
「そんなこと言ってくれるの、あなただけだけど」  
「本気で言ってるのか？」  
「ええ」  
「他の・・・、今までの彼氏とか、言われたこと無いのか？」  
サラはちょっと考えるように上を見た。  
「さあ・・・正直、覚えてない」  
器用に肩をすくめて、サラは言った。  
「もっと自信を持っていい。男ならみんな、君を綺麗だと言うはずだ」  
「どうかしら」  
「なぜそんなに否定的なんだ」  
「だって・・・、背がでかくて可愛げは無いし、スタイルだって悪いし」  
「スタイルはいいだろう」  
「どこが！」  
サラは声を上げた。  
「その手足の長さは驚異的だし、腰もくびれててお尻も・・・いいと思うが」  
適切な言葉が見つからず、グリッソムは誤魔化した。  
サラは唇を尖らせた。そしてまたグリッソムの胸に顔を押しつけた。  
「だって・・・胸、小さいし」  
拗ねたような声に、グリッソムは驚いた。  
「小さいか？」  
思わずカバーの中を覗こうとして、サラに押さえられた。  
グリッソムは自分の手を目の高さに持ち上げて、それをじっくりと見た。  
サラが怪訝そうにそれを見上げる。  
「ちょうどいいと思うが」  
その手の動きに、サラは思わず彼の手を押さえた。  
「ちょっと！」  
「いいじゃないか別に。さっきまで」  
「うるさい」  
グリッソムを遮って、彼がもう一度挙げた手を引き下ろす。  
それから、また拗ねたように言った。  
「もう少し、谷間が欲しかった」  
「谷間？」  
グリッソムは思い返した。サラの、谷間・・・。  
「キャサリンくらい、とまでは言わないけど・・・」  
「谷間・・・」  
グリッソムは思い返した。キャサリンの、谷間・・・。  
「・・・今、想像したでしょ。キャサリンの谷間」  
サラの冷ややかな声がした。  
グリッソムは瞬いた。  
「・・・・・・いや」  
「今の間は何」  
「・・・いや」  
「誤魔化せてないから」  
「・・・あれには、別に、興奮はしない」  
「フォローになってない！」  
「すまん」  
サラは溜め息をついた。  
「なんでこんな話してるんだっけ？」  
髪をかき上げながら、サラが言った。  
「君は綺麗だって言っても、君が信じないからだ」  
「あなたがそう思ってくれてるってことは、信じる・・・ように、する」  
グリッソムは小さく溜め息をついた。  
そのまま、静かに沈黙が降りた。サラはまた彼の胸に頭を乗せ、胸毛を指で弄り始めた。  
「サラ、一つ聞いてもいいか？」  
「今度はなに」  
「ニックと、デートしたことあるか？」  
「は！？」  
驚いて、今度こそ、サラは起き上がってベッドの上に座った。  
「何？？」  
彼の頭の中でいったい何が進行しているのか、サラは心配になった。  
「あるのか？」  
「ないわよ！」  
即答するサラを、しかしグリッソムは疑うように見ていた。  
「デートに、誘われたことは？」  
「あるわけ無いでしょ」  
「食事に誘われたことは？飲みは？」  
「それくらいはある。シフトの後に食べに行こうとか、飲みに行こうとか」  
そうか、と呟くグリッソムに、サラは首をかしげた。  
「ニックがどうかしたの？」  
「いや、別に」  
グリッソムは少し沈黙した。  
サラの言葉に、彼は半信半疑だった。  
「グレッグに、デートに誘われたことはあるか？」  
「ないわよ」  
サラの即答に、やはりな、とグリッソムは内心で肩をすくめた。  
グレッグにデートに誘われていたことに気づいていなかったのなら、ニックに誘われたことが無い、という彼女の記憶も信じるわけには行かなかった。  
グリッソムは座ったままで首をかしげて彼を見ているサラの腰に腕を伸ばした。  
指の背で、素肌を撫でた。女性の肌はなぜこんなにもなめらかで柔らかくてしっとりしているのだろう。  
「君は、綺麗だ・・・」  
呟きながら、グリッソムは指をそのまま上に滑らせた。  
最も柔らかな丸みに触れたとき、サラがその手を軽く叩いた。  
「こら」  
グリッソムは不満そうに唇を尖らせた。  
「ダメか」  
「だーめ」  
言って、笑いながらサラはグリッソムの腕を取り、自分の体に巻き付けた。彼の上に体を伸ばし、顔を近づけた。  
「おやすみ。・・・愛してる」  
グリッソムの唇と顎にキスを落とし、それから彼の横に横たわり、左腕を彼の胸に回した。  
「愛してるよ、ハニー」  
グリッソムは彼女を抱き締めた。

* * *

TBC.

AN2 : 素敵な英語の smut なファンフィクションを読んでいるうちに、ちょっと書いてみたくなっただけですすいませんもうしません（滝汗）


	9. Last day-1

**Episode 6 Another Gum Drops**

Rating : T

Spoilers : NONE

* * *

Chapter 9 : Last day-1

大欠伸をしながらモーテルの中庭に出てきたニックは、ある部屋の前にいる人物を見て、思わず欠伸を止めた。  
人影はグリッソムに思えた。  
彼は部屋の中を向いていて、中に向かって何か言って頷くと、ドアを離れた。その後ドアが閉まった。中の人間が閉めたのだろう。  
彼はそのまま隣の部屋へ向かい、ドアを開け、中へ消えた。  
ということは、彼が出てきた部屋は、サラが泊まっている部屋だ。  
ニックは目をこすった。  
・・・きっと、朝ご飯を買いに行くぞとか、そんな用事で声をかけたのだろう。  
うん、そうに違いない。それ以外の理由が、あるはずない。  
ニックはもう一度、欠伸をした。彼はすぐにこのことを忘れてしまった。グリッソムが夕食を取ったときと同じ服装だったことにも、気づくことは無かった。そしてその後朝食の席に現れたとき、服が替わっていたことも、全く気づかなかった。

「そういえばニック、夕べ酔っ払って大変だったんだって？」  
朝食の途中、その話題を振ったのはサラだった。  
「あー、なんか、悪酔いした記憶はある」  
「薬飲んだこと、忘れてたのか？」  
グリッソムが聞くと、ニックは少し顔を赤らめた。  
「忘れてました。・・・すみません」  
「今後は気をつけろ」  
「はい」  
ニックは殊勝に頷いた。  
「どんな風だったの？」  
サラはグレッグに聞いた。グリッソムにはすでに聞いたのだが教えてくれなかったので、グレッグにターゲットを絞っていたのだ。  
グレッグはにやにやと笑った。  
「サラが最近、可愛いねって」  
サラは面食らって、目を白黒させた。  
「ああ、そう・・・それは・・・その、どうも・・・」  
なんだろう、この既視感。サラは思った。  
「でもグリッソムがなかなか認めようとしないから、ニックがそれで暴れちゃって」  
「・・・ふーん」  
サラは低い声を出した。隣で、グリッソムが居心地悪そうに身じろぎしたのがサラには分かった。  
「認めようとしなかったわけじゃ無い」  
グリッソムは口を挟んでから、すぐに後悔した。興味深そうにニックとグレッグに見つめられ、サラには冷たい目で見られ、冷や汗が出そうだった。  
「あー、サラは、可愛いと言うより・・・」  
グリッソムは言葉に詰まった。しまった。この先は続けられない。  
サラはふと、夕べのグリッソムとの会話を思い出した。  
ああ、それで。サラは思わずにやりと笑った。それで突然、あんなことを言い出したのか。おかしくて、笑いが止まらなくなった。  
「サラ？」  
気づいたグレッグが顔を覗き込んできた。  
「ああ、ごめん。その・・・グリッソム」  
笑いを何とか抑えて、サラが呼びかけると、グリッソムはびくりとした。  
「その先は、何を言っても、多分セクハラになると思うから、言わないのが吉よ」  
「・・・分かった」  
「よろしい」  
グリッソムとサラは互いにちらりと笑い合った。  
ニックとグレッグが顔を見合わせて肩をすくめ合った時、グリッソムの携帯が鳴った。救世主だ、と思いながら、グリッソムは電話を開いた。  
「グリッソム。やあ、ジム。おはよう」  
電話の向こうで、ブラス警部はやけに友好的な友人の声に、やや躊躇った。  
「やあギル。ご機嫌だな」  
「まあな。それで？」  
用件を促すと、ブラス警部は軽く咳払いをしてから、話し始めた。  
「キニスとジェーンを病院から引き取ったのは、二人の実の父、そして異母兄にあたるデニスの父でもある、アダム・ノートンという男だった」  
「アダム・ノートンというと、ちょっとした資産家だな」  
「キニスとジェーンの母親とはずっと関係していたらしい。認知はしなかったものの、母親が出産の事故で亡くなったことを憐れんで、二人を引き取ったようだ」  
「多少の良心はあったのか」  
「そうとも言えん。マーサとデニスのことはほったらかしだったんだからな」  
「まあ、そうだな」  
「それに、引き取ったとは言え、金銭的な援助をしただけ、というのが本当のところで、実際の世話は、どうやらマーサに見させていたようだ。マーサはノートン家の使用人だった。姉妹の母親も。他の元使用人から話が聞けた」  
ブラスは少し息を継いでから、話を続けた。  
「アダム・ノートンは姉妹を引き取った3年後に亡くなっている」  
「それで児童施設に入ったんだな。ソフィアが調べてくれた。」  
「ああ。で、それから2年後、デニス・フィッシャーが後見人に立候補して、認められた」  
「で、引き取られた」  
「そうだ」  
「シカゴへ引っ越したのはそれからすぐか？」  
少し紙を繰る音が聞こえた。  
「あー、だいたいそんな時期だ。マーサの親族がシカゴにいるから、それを頼ったのかもしれん」  
「なるほど」  
グリッソムはその後も少しブラス警部と会話しながら、指で唇を押さえていた。  
「分かった、ありがとう」  
そう言って電話を切る。周囲を見回すと、朝食の片付けは終わり、全員すぐに動ける状態で待機していた。  
優秀な部下達だ。グリッソムは少し誇らしげに思いながら、部下にブラスとの会話内容を繰り返して伝えた。  
「マーサとデニスは、なぜ後見人になったんだ？」  
ニックが疑問をぶつけた。  
「ずっと世話してたから、情があったとか？」  
グレッグの答えに、  
「それなら、2年も施設に入れておくか？」  
ニックがすぐに反論した。  
「キャサリンが二人を詳しく調査してくれている。結果を待とう」  
グリッソムは言って、全員で警察署へ向かう、と告げた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「サイドル」  
ベガスのラボで、相手が電話に出るのを待っていたキャサリンは、思わず携帯電話を落としそうになった。  
「サラ？？ グリッソムの携帯にかけたと思ったんだけど」  
「彼、今運転中だから。あなたからだって言ったら、代わりに出てくれって」  
「あ、そういうこと」  
キャサリンは胸をなで下ろした。なぜあんなにドキリとしたのだろうと思いながら。  
「マーサとデニスが、なぜ姉妹の後見人になったか、多分分かったと思うわ」  
「ほんと？」  
「父親のアダム・ノートンが、姉妹に遺産を残したみたい」  
「ああ」  
「それぞれが二十歳になったときに支払われることになっているようよ。後見人になると・・・分かるわね？」  
「報酬が支払われる」  
「それよ」  
サラはふぅっと息を吐いた。  
「デニスには、遺産は？」  
「弁護士が遺言を調べてくれたけど、なかった」  
「それを恨んでた」  
「きっとね」  
特にマーサは、同じくノートンの子であるデニスにはノートンが歯牙にもかけなかったのに、姉妹の世話をさせたあげく、姉妹にだけ遺産を残したとあっては、相当な恨みがあったはずだ。デニスもきっと、同じだっただろう。父が自分を顧みることはなかったのに、姉妹にだけは援助を惜しまなかった。怒りを感じないわけがない。  
それで、二人は姉妹を暴力で虐待した。  
もし姉妹がふたりのもとで成人していたら、と考え、サラはぞっとした。もっと悲惨なことが、起きていたに違いない。  
「遺産の額は？」  
サラは電話の相手に尋ねた。  
「姉妹それぞれに、500万ドル」  
サラはもう一度溜め息をついた。  
「ありがとう。伝える。じゃね」  
電話を切ると、サラは隣の運転席のグリッソムを見た。  
「話はだいたい、分かった」  
口を開く前に言われ、サラはちらりと笑った。  
「ホントに？」  
「キーワードでだいたい分かる。マーサとデニスは、遺産目当て、またはその管財人報酬が目当てで姉妹を引き取った」  
「当たり」  
グリッソムはにこりと笑い、車を警察署の駐車場に停めた。

「保安官」  
署に入ると、保安官がファイルを持ってグリッソムを待っていた。  
「ベガス署から、FAXが大量に届いてます」  
苦笑して、保安官はファイルを渡した。  
「ありがとう」  
受け取って、グリッソムは眼鏡をかけながら、ファイルを開いた。  
ブラス警部の資料、キャサリンの資料は飛ばした。すでに電話で聞いた内容だと、冒頭を読んで分かったからだ。  
彼が目をとめたのは、ソフィアからの資料だった。  
「セリンジャー姉弟と姉妹の接点が分かったぞ」  
サラは首をかしげた。  
「シカゴでしょ？」  
「もっと詳細に、だ」  
グリッソムは後ろを振り返った。ニックとグレッグが追いついてくるのを待った。  
「ティモシー・セリンジャーは、キニスがシカゴで通っていた小学校の教師だった」  
眼鏡の間から、サラをちらりと見て、グリッソムは続けた。  
「虐待に気づいて、何度か通報を試みたようだ」  
サラの眉が僅かに動くのを、グリッソムは目の端で捉えた。  
「彼女は一度、職場からの帰宅途中に暴行を受けている」  
「デニスとマーサ？」  
「分からん。犯人は捕まっていない」  
「でも、通報をやめるのには十分だった」  
ニックがやるせない様子で言った。  
「どうかな。デニスも自宅前で待ち伏せされた男に、暴行を受けて届け出ている。トーマス・セリンジャーが犯人だと言ったようだ」  
「弟が報復した？」  
ニックの問いに、グリッソムは少し首を傾けた。  
「分からん。デニスはすぐに訴えを取り下げている」  
「虐待の発覚を恐れたんですね」  
グレッグが相づちを打った。  
「そんなとこだろう。程なくして、マーサとデニスはベガスに戻っている」  
「姉弟の接触を嫌がったのね」  
サラが嫌悪を隠さず言った。  
「恐らく」  
答えながらページをめくって、グリッソムは顔を引き締めた。  
黙って資料を読み始めた彼を、一同は辛抱強く待った。  
「ソフィアからの資料によると・・・」  
程なくして、グリッソムは顔を上げた。  
「セリンジャー姉弟も、サンディエゴの児童施設で育ったようだ」  
サラは天を仰いだ。  
「それで・・・親身になった」  
グリッソムは黙って頷いた。  
「待って。サンディエゴなら・・・」  
ニックが思い出したように言った。  
「ハワード夫妻がサンディエゴで教師をしてませんでした？」  
「警部に電話して、ハワード夫妻とセリンジャー姉弟の接点を確認してもらってくれ」  
「了解」  
資料を受け取って、ニックは一同から少し離れながら、携帯を取りだした。  
「私はキニスの聴取の続きをやる。昨日はデニスを刺したこと以外、あまり話してくれなかったからな」  
「私たちは？」  
「・・・立ち会うか？」  
グリッソムはサラを見て言った。彼女がどう反応するか、正直彼にはその時分からなかった。  
サラは唇を噛んでしばらく考えていた。  
「ええ」  
顔を上げた彼女の瞳は、強く光っていた。  
「分かった」  
頷き、グリッソムはグレッグに向き直った。  
「警官とハワード夫妻の家に行って、規制線を解除するのを手伝ってこい。最後の写真を撮るのを、忘れるなよ」  
「イエッサー」  
グレッグは体を反転した。  
「あ、待って、グレッグ」  
サラが引き止めた。  
「姉妹の私物を、出来るだけ持ってきてあげて」  
「私物？・・・キニスのも？」  
「二人とも。特に本とか、勉強道具とか」  
「刑務所に持って入れるとは限らないでしょ？」  
グレッグは訝しむように聞いた。  
「それでも、ジェーンが、持っていられる」  
彼女が、望めば。  
「分かった」  
グレッグはにこりと笑って、署を出て行った。  
「・・・大丈夫か？」  
グリッソムは思わずサラに向かって尋ねた。  
サラはちらりとグリッソムを見て、口角を上げた。  
「しつこい」  
グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
その時、電話を終えてニックが戻ってきた。  
「僕はどうしましょう？」  
「保安官と一緒に、セリンジャー姉弟が大麻をどこに卸していたか、調べてくれ。まだギャングが絡んでないとは言い切れないからな」  
「了解」  
手を振って、ニックは保安官に向かって頷いた。  
「グリッソム博士、キニスはすでに取調室にいます」  
そう言って、保安官はニックと共に去って行った。  
「行こう」  
グリッソムはそっとサラの背に手を回し、歩き始めた。

キニスはしばらく何も話さなかった。セリンジャー姉弟との接点についてグリッソムが尋ねても、時々肯定したり、否定したりするだけだった。  
「キニス、あなたはマーサは実の母親ではないことは分かっていたはずよね。なぜ、それをジェーンに言わなかったの？」  
サラが尋ねると、キニスは肩をすくめた。  
「さあ・・・何でかな。分からない」  
やや俯いてから、しかしこう付け足した。  
「母親に、もう二度と会えないって知らせるのが、怖かったのかも」  
「母だと信じている人に、暴力を振るわれていても？」  
サラの声には思わず棘が入った。  
「二人がキニスも殴り始めたのは、最近なんだもの」  
サラは少しハッとしたような表情をした。  
「以前は、なかったのか？」  
グリッソムは、そんなサラを気遣わしげに見ながら、キニスに尋ねた。  
「ええ」  
キニスは頷いた。  
「アダム・ノートンという名前を聞いたことは？」  
グリッソムの問いに、キニスは首をかしげて考える素振りをしたが、やがて首を横に振った。  
「知らない」  
「この顔に、見覚えは？」  
グリッソムはブラス警部からの資料を彼女に見せた。FAXに添付された写真はあまり鮮明とは言えなかったが、それでもキニスは、  
「あ、この人」  
反応を見せた。  
「知ってる？」  
「ママに時々、お金を持ってきてた」  
「ママというのは、君の本当のお母さん？」  
「そう」  
キニスの目が、一瞬細められるのを、サラは見た。母を思い出して、懐かしんでいるのだろうか。  
母が懐かしいというのは、どういう感情なのだろうかと、ふとサラは考えた。  
「この人が、どうしたの？」  
「これがアダム・ノートン。君の、本当のお父さんだ」  
キニスは驚いたように写真に見入った。  
デニス・フィッシャーが実の父でないことは、昨日すでに説明していた。その時のショックを受けた顔を、グリッソムはよく覚えていた。  
ショックを受けながら、しかし次の瞬間には、彼女はホッとしたように言ったのだ。「良かった、あたし、自分の父親を殺したんじゃないのね」と。  
「ママ、そんなこと一度も言わなかった・・・」  
声が潤んだ。サラはちらりと目を上げてキニスを見た。  
実の父親に虐待されていたわけではなかったという安堵は、どれほどのものなのだろうか。サラは想像しようとして、やめた。あまりに無意味な想像だった。  
「この人はどうしたの？今どこにいるの？」  
キニスの期待に満ちた声に、グリッソムは胸が痛んだ。  
彼の小さな溜め息に、キニスは乗り出していた身を椅子に戻した。  
「死んだの？」  
「8年ほど前に」  
キニスは少し考えてから、そして言った。  
「それで施設に行かされたんだ」  
「そうだ」  
キニスはやや皮肉な顔をした。  
「施設にパパが・・・あの男が来たとき、パパだよ、迎えに来たって言ったの。簡単に信じちゃった。馬鹿みたい」  
それからグリッソムを見上げた。  
「家に行ったらマーサがいたから。施設に行く前、マーサが時々面倒見てくれてたから。だからパパだって信じた。パパのママだから、マーサが面倒見てくれてたんだって、納得しちゃった」  
言葉を詰まらせて、キニスはつばを飲み込んだ。  
「あたし・・・馬鹿みたい」  
涙が両目に溢れた。  
「パパだって、信じたから・・・パパのママだって信じたから・・・叩かれても、殴られても、我慢したのに」  
キニスの声は嗚咽に変わった。  
サラは目を閉じた。深呼吸をして、それから、グリッソムを見た。  
彼は心配そうに、キニスとサラを交互に見ていた。そこに浮かんでいる痛みの色は、サラの胸に突き刺さった。  
「デニスのこと・・・どこまで説明したの？」  
サラは小さな声で、グリッソムに尋ねた。  
グリッソムは小さく横に首を振った。サラは迷い、溜め息をついたが、意を決してキニスを見た。  
彼女はもう16歳だ。11歳の子供では、ない。  
「キニス。デニスは、あなたの父親ではないけれど、あなたのお兄さんなの」  
キニスは顔を振り上げた。  
「は？」  
「正確には、異母兄。母親が違うけど、父親は同じ」  
キニスは顔をしかめた。  
「・・・マーサと、この人の、こども？」  
キニスは写真のアダム・ノートンを指さした。  
サラは頷いた。  
キニスはしばらく無言でその写真を見ていた。  
「マーサは・・・この人の、奥さん？」  
絞り出すような声に、サラはまた胸が痛んだ。自分の母親が不貞をしたのではないかと思うことは、子供の心をとても傷つけるものだ。  
「いいえ」  
サラの声に、キニスは彼女を真っ直ぐ見た。  
「マーサも、あなたのお母さんも、どちらも、彼の使用人だったの。アダム・ノートンは死ぬまで未婚だった」  
キニスは唇を噛んだ。そしてサディスティックに笑った。  
「ろくでもない男」  
写真から目をそらし、貧乏揺すりを始めた。  
「じゃあ・・・肉親を殺したって言う事実は、変わらないんだ」  
ぽつりと言われ、グリッソムとサラは顔を見合わせて、溜め息をついた。  
「ハワード夫妻の家に行くことになった経緯を、説明してくれないかな」  
僅かな間のあとで、グリッソムが尋ねた。  
キニスは両腕を胸の前で組んだまま、黙り込んだ。何かを考え込んでいるようだった。  
グリッソムがもう一度口を開こうとしたとき、彼の携帯が鳴った。  
発信者を確認すると、グリッソムはサラに向かって「ちょっと失礼」といって、いったん取調室を出た。

「グリッソムだ。どうした、ジム」  
「セリンジャー姉弟とハワード夫妻の接点が分かったぞ」  
「サンディエゴだろう？」  
「ああ。そこで教師をしていたハワード夫妻の元教え子が、ティモシーとトーマスだ」  
「そういうことか」  
「児童施設から通う二人のことを、夫妻は何かと気にかけて面倒見ていたようだ」  
「同じことを、ティモシーもキニス達にした」  
「親切の連鎖か？」  
「・・・だが、悲劇になった」  
溜め息をついて、礼を言うとグリッソムは電話を切った。

取調室にキニスと二人で残されたサラは、調書に書き込むためのペンをいじっていた。  
沈黙を破ったのはキニスの方だった。  
「あなたも、答えを探してるの？」  
サラはペンを取り落とした。驚いたように、キニスを見た。  
「どうしてそう思うの？」  
ペンを拾いながら、サラは静かに言った。  
「・・・泣きそうだったから」  
サラはじっとキニスを見た。  
「地下室で、会ったとき」  
サラは俯いた。当事者に深入りされるのは、避けたかった。心の扉を、必死で閉めようとした。いつも、咄嗟にグリッソムや誰かに、皮肉を言ってはね除けるように。  
だが、いつからか、その扉を閉めるのがとても難しくなっていることを、サラは気づいていた。それは多分、グリッソムとつきあい始めてからだ。  
「あなたも、誰かを殺したの」  
キニスは腕組みを解いて、机の上に両手を置くと、僅かに身を乗り出した。  
サラは首を振った。  
「だったら、この仕事は出来ない」  
「ああ、そっか・・・」  
キニスは納得したように座り直した。  
二人の間に沈黙が降りた。  
「肉親が、肉親を殴るのを、私もずっと見ていたから」  
とうとう、サラはそれを口にした。  
そう、サラは、見ていた。ただ、見ていた。自分はベッドに隠れて。悲鳴を、物が壊れる音を、聞いていた。それが普通のことなのだと、信じていた。  
あのとき壊れたのは、家具や食器だけではなかった。あの日々をかけて、壊れていったのは、彼女の家、家族、家庭だった。そして、母も。・・・そしてたぶん、父も。  
キニスはじっとサラを見つめた。  
「それで、どうなったの？」  
キニスが小さな声で聞いてきた。  
踏み込まれてる、サラは両目を閉じた。  
なぜ、呼吸が苦しいのだろう。  
喘ぐように息をしたとき、扉が開いてグリッソムが戻ってきた。  
サラは息を飲み込んだ。急激に呼吸が落ち着いてくのを、感じていた。

戻ってきたグリッソムは、ハワード夫妻とセリンジャー姉弟の接点について判明したことを説明した。  
それを聞くと、キニスはポツポツと話し始めた。  
シカゴへ行ってから、二人から主にキニスが暴力を受けたこと。心配したティモシーが、優しくしてくれたこと。  
ベガスへ移ってからは、マーサとデニスがジェーンにも暴力を振るい始めたこと。  
「あたしはどうしても、それを止めたかった」  
キニスは言った。  
それで、ティモシーに手紙を書いた。助けて欲しい、と。  
「本当は、相手にしてもらえるとは思ってなかった」  
そう言ってキニスは俯いた。  
しかしすぐに、ティモシーから返事が来た。  
ティモシーはハワード夫妻の住所を送ってきた。そこに行けば、しばらく面倒を見てもらえるはずだ、と手紙に書いてあった。  
「でも、怖くて。ジェーンは、親から逃げるのを嫌がったし」  
グズグズしていたら、ティモシーとトーマスがベガスにやってきた。  
「学校に行った振りをして、二人の車に乗ったの。それで、ここに来た」  
当初、ティモシーはキニスとジェーンを二人に預けて、自分とトーマスはまた別に暮らしていく予定だったという。  
しかし結局、二人ともハワード夫妻の家に落ち着くこととなった。  
「時々、お金のことで、4人は喧嘩をしてた」  
キニスは言った。  
「大麻栽培をしてたことは、知ってた？」  
グリッソムが尋ねると、キニスは首を振った。  
「ハワード夫妻はどうかな？知ってたように見えた？」  
「時々、そんなことはよくない、やめなさいって口論してた」  
キニスは上目遣いで少し考え事をした。  
「あたし達の面倒を見てることを言ってるんだと思ってた・・・だから、いつか、追い出されるんじゃないかって、怖かった・・・でも、たぶん、"それ"のことを言ってたんだと思う」  
では、ハワード夫妻は、セリンジャー姉弟が大麻を栽培し売っていることを恐らく知っていたのだろう。  
近所付き合いを絶っていったのは、そういうことが関連しているのかも知れない。  
「おじさんたちは、お金の心配は要らない、ハワードさんの老後生活も脅かさないって、いつも言ってた」  
グリッソムは資料をめくった。目的の資料を見つけると、眼鏡を直して読み始めた。  
「ハワード夫妻も、セリンジャー姉弟も、TOXの結果は白だ」  
サラは頷いたが、キニスは首をかしげた。  
「血液検査をしたけど、大麻は検出されなかったってことよ」  
サラが説明した。  
「君たちの尿からも、検出されていない」  
グリッソムが補足すると、  
「ドラッグなんかやってないわ」  
キニスは鼻を膨らませながら言った。  
「おじさん達が農場で働いてたのは知ってたけど、大麻を作ってたなんて、知らなかった」  
「ギャング風な人たちと、おじさん達が会っていたかどうか、分かるか？」  
グリッソムは尋ねたが、答えの想像は付いていた。  
案の定、キニスは首を横に振った。  
「おじさん達は、ほとんどずっと出かけてて、うちにはいなかった」  
誰と会ってたなんか知らない、とキニスは言った。  
「それで・・・、ハワード夫妻と、おじさんたちに、何が起きたのか、話してくれるか？」  
しかしキニスは腕組みをしたまま、黙り込んでしまった。  
「話したくないのか？」  
「・・・あたしは、パパ・・・あの男を刺した。殺した。早く刑務所に入れなさいよ」  
それだけ言って、キニスは口を引き結んだ。

サラとグリッソムは、キニスを残していったん取調室を出た。  
二人は顔を見合わせ、同時に溜め息をついた。  
「どう思う？」  
グリッソムに問われ、サラは資料をめくった。どこかに何かがないかと、思いながら。  
「ハワード家で何かがあったのを、話したくないんでしょうね・・・」  
「何かとは？」  
「まだ分からないけど・・・」  
サラはそう言って、ふと視線を上げた。  
気遣わしげなグリッソムの視線に気づいた。  
「大丈夫か？」  
サラは目を細めた。  
「しつこいって言わなかったっけ？」  
「君が心配なんだ」  
「捜査に集中して」  
「君こそ」  
「あたしはしてるわ！」  
思わずサラは声を荒げた。  
「過保護にならないでって言ったでしょ！？」  
怒鳴ってから、サラは慌てて周囲を見回した。深呼吸をして、息を落ち着けた。何人かの警官が、ちらちらと二人を見ていた。  
「ねえ、グリッソム」  
サラは声を詰まらせながら言った。  
「確かに、何も感じないわけじゃない。いろいろ、考えちゃうこともある。でも・・・、あたし、努力してる」  
サラはグリッソムの目を見た。グリッソムも彼女の目を見た。  
「それを、認めてくれないの？」  
「・・・分かった」  
グリッソムは両手を挙げた。  
「分かった、すまない」  
サラはもう一度、大きく深呼吸した。  
そして、何かに思い当たって、目を見開いた。  
「ジェーン」  
グリッソムは首を傾けて彼女を見た。  
「ジェーンよ」  
「彼女がどうかしたか？」  
「キニスの行動原理は一貫してる。ジェーンを守りたい。ジェーンを守るために、マーサとデニスから逃げた。ジェーンを守るために、デニスを刺した。ただ、ジェーンを守りたかったから」  
「それで？」  
「話したがらないのは、ジェーンを守ってるからよ」  
「・・・ジェーンが、何か、・・・された？」  
「性的暴行の痕はなかった」  
サラは鋭く言った。  
「これまでの会話でも、ハワード夫妻や、セリンジャー姉弟への敵意はまったく感じなかった。この4人には、多分何もされてないと思う」  
「じゃあ・・・？」  
「ジェーンが、誰かを刺した」  
グリッソムはサラをじっと見つめた。  
「家にあった血痕は、ハワード夫妻の物と、トーマスの物、そして・・・マーサ」  
サラはグリッソムを見上げた。  
「ジェーンがマーサを刺したのかも知れない」  
そう言ってサラは、資料の中からガムの写真を見つけて取り出した。  
「最初に見つけたガム。トーマスが刺された現場に落ちてたやつ」  
「君が踏んだやつだな」  
軽い調子でグリッソムが言うと、サラは少しだけ表情を和らげた。  
「ガムはジェーンのよ。横転した車から、トーマスがジェーンを助け出したときに、転移したんだと思ってたけど・・・」  
サラは言葉を切り、少し考えた。  
「ジェーンが、マーサを刺したときにマーサに転移して、遺体をトーマスが運ぶときに、更に転移したのかも」  
「それが刺された拍子に、落ちた」  
サラは頷いた。  
「もしそうなら、あるいは、キニスがそう信じてるなら、彼女の黙秘も辻褄が合うわ」  
グリッソムはサラの肩に右手を静かに置いた。  
「証拠だ、サラ」  
サラはグリッソムを見上げた。  
「証拠は、何て言ってる？」  
サラはファイルをめくり、目的の資料を見つけると、グリッソムにも見えるよう、体の位置を変えた。  
「トーマスの殺害現場に落ちていたナイフ。血痕の層は、順番が、ハワード夫妻が先で、その後、トーマスとマーサ。前後の判別は不能。最後が、もう一度トーマス。遺体遺棄時に怪我をしていたというジェーンの証言と符号するわ」  
「指紋は？」  
資料を見て、サラはため息を漏らした。  
「マーサと、デニスのものだけ。ジェーンの指紋はない」  
「なら、ジェーンは刺してない」  
サラは考えた。それからふと思い出した。  
「でも、トーマスの指紋もない」  
「それが？」  
「ジェーンはトーマスがマーサを刺したと言った。なら、トーマスの指紋がないのも、おかしい」  
「そうだな」  
サラは検死報告書を探して開いた。  
「このナイフは、ハワード夫妻とトーマスの刺し傷と一致。マーサは首を切られていて、刺されたわけじゃないから断定は難しいけど、血痕が出ている以上、」  
「凶器なのは、間違いない」  
「ええ」  
グリッソムはしばらく唇に指を当てて考えていた。  
それから、胸からペンを取り出すと、サラに向かって突き出した。  
「なに？」  
サラは軽く身を引いた。  
「刃物で向かってこられたら、君ならどうする？」  
サラはグリッソムの両手を見つめた。  
「銃を抜く」  
サラは眉を上げて答えた。  
「銃はなしだ」  
グリッソムが小さく笑いながら言う。  
サラは少し考えてから、グリッソムの両手首を掴んで、持ち上げた。  
「こうする」  
「抵抗しながら、相手を攻撃しようと思ったら、どうする？」  
グリッソムはサラの力に抵抗するように、力を込めた。  
サラはいっそう力を込めてグリッソムの手を押し返した。そして、ペンの先端を、グリッソムの首に押しつけることに成功した。キャップの先が喉に触れたところで、グリッソムは力を抜いた。  
サラも手を離した。  
「・・・でも、ジェーンは11歳よ。一人で抵抗出来るかしら？」  
「マーサも小柄な女性だ。60代で細身の女性になら、多少は抵抗出来ただろう」  
「あるいは」  
サラはくるりと回ると、グリッソムの胸に自分の背をつけた。そして、グリッソムのペンを握り、彼の両手を自分の手の上に導いた。  
「誰かが、援護した」  
サラはグリッソムに顔を向けた。  
「ジェーンは、トーマスが刺したと言った。トーマスが、加勢したのよ」  
「もしくは、ジェーンを止めようとした」  
サラは首を振った。  
「トーマスの力なら、ジェーンを止められたはず。・・・手伝ったのよ。だから、ジェーンはトーマスが刺したと言ったのかも」  
「争っている最中なら、いろんなことが起こる」  
二人はほんの数秒、その体勢のままじっとしていた。  
グリッソムの鼓動が、サラの背中に伝わってきた。サラの腕を包むグリッソムの腕が、温かかった。  
サラは溜め息をついて、そっとグリッソムの腕から抜けた。それから少し呼吸を整えて、言った。  
「いずれにせよ、マーサがナイフを握っていたのは明らか。マーサ殺害については、正当防衛が成立するでしょうね」  
「・・・そうだな」  
グリッソムは頷いた。  
「あー、お二人さん？」  
その時、二人に誰かが声をかけてきた。  
二人が同時に振り向くと、そこにいたのはグレッグだった。白い箱を二つ、抱えていた。  
「キニスとジェーンの私物？」  
サラが聞くと、グレッグは頷いた。  
「そう。本ばっかりだから、重いよ」  
言いながら、グレッグは箱を廊下に下ろした。腰を回す仕草をして、それから二人をからかうように見た。  
「で、お二人は何をじゃれ合ってたんですか？」  
「じゃれ・・・」  
サラは顔に血が上るのを感じた。  
「事件の再現をしてただけだ」  
グリッソムはそれとなく言い、ニックが保安官と戻ってくるのに気づいて、声をかけた。  
「ニック、何か分かったか？」  
ニックは首を横に振った。  
「姉弟の足取りは、ほとんど掴めなくて。相当用心深くやってたようですね」  
「私はオーナーをもう一度尋問するつもりです」  
保安官が言った。  
「ただ栽培するのを許可してただけなんて、信じられない」  
「では、そちらはお任せします」  
立ち去る保安官を見送って、グリッソムはニックとグレッグを見た。  
「ジェーンの尋問を二人で頼む」  
「ジェーンを？」  
ニックが目を見開いた。  
「彼女に、何か？」  
「あたしたちは・・・」  
言いかけて、サラはちらりとグリッソムを見た。しかしグリッソムが反応する前に、続けた。  
「あたしたちは、マーサ殺害はジェーンの正当防衛だと思ってる。ジェーンの証言が欲しい」  
「昨日聞いた限りでは、その辺の記憶はちょっと曖昧だった、覚えてるかどうか」  
ニックが懐疑的に言うと、  
「こちらの質問が助けになることもある。頼んだぞ」  
グリッソムがニックの肩を叩いて言った。  
「でも、正当防衛なら、あまりつつき回さなくてもいいんじゃないですか？嫌なこと思い出させるだけだし」  
言ったのはグレッグだった。  
サラが大きく息を吸い込んで、何かを言いかけた。グリッソムはそれを制止した。  
「グレッグ」  
厳しい声だった。  
「私たちは真実を知るために捜査をしている。誰かをかばったりするためではない」  
グレッグは少しだけ不満そうに頬を膨らませた。  
「真実と向き合うのは当事者達だ。冷たい言い方だが、そこに私たちは、介入すべきではない」  
「・・・分かってます」  
ふて腐れたように、グレッグが言った。  
「私たちの仕事は、真実を知る権利を助けることだ。真実と向き合わなければ、人は」  
グリッソムはほんの一瞬言葉を切った。  
「真実から逃げていては、人は、本当の意味で乗り越えることに、ならないんだ」  
言ってから、グリッソムは僅かにハッとして身を引いた。  
「・・・分かりました」  
グレッグが言って、箱を持ち上げると、  
「これ、置いてきます」  
静かに立ち去っていった。  
「じゃ、僕はジェーンを連れてきます」  
ニックもまた立ち去っていった。  
「私たちは、キニスの尋問を続ける」  
振り向いたグリッソムは、サラの青い顔を見た。  
「君に言ったんじゃない」  
くるりと背を向けたサラに、グリッソムは小さく言った。  
「分かってる」  
振り返らずに言ったサラの声は、低く掠れていた。

* * *

TBC.


	10. Last day-2

**Episode 6 Another Gum Drops**

Rating : T

Spoilers : NONE

* * *

Chapter 10: Last day-2

グリッソムとサラが取調室に戻ったとき、キニスは机に頬杖をついていた。  
「やっと戻ってきた」  
そう言ってシニカルに笑った。  
「キニス。こちらが証拠を分析して分かったことを話すから、何か間違っていたら教えてくれないか」  
グリッソムが穏やかに話し始めた。  
キニスは体を起こすと、腕組みをして、二人を見比べた。  
「もう話すことはないわ」  
「あたし達にはあるのよ。残念ながら」  
サラは肩をすくめて言った。  
「あたし達は科学者だから、"答え"が欲しいの」  
「科学でも、答えがない命題は、たくさんあるでしょ」  
キニスが言うと、グリッソムはなぜか嬉しそうににこりとした。  
「君は賢い。だから、正直に話した方がずっと賢明だと、知っているはずだ」  
「全部話したわ」  
「そうかな？」  
グリッソムが少し顔を傾けて言うと、キニスは視線を落とした。  
「これを見て」  
サラは何枚かの証拠写真をキニスの前に広げた。  
ハワード家の血痕の写真と、ナイフの写真だった。  
「血痕から、色んなことが分かるのよ。誰の血かは勿論、その血が渇き始めてからどれくらいか、とか、どういう順番で付いたか、とか」  
グリッソムは血痕を二つ、指し示した。  
「最初に刺されたのは、ハワード夫妻」  
それから、ナイフの写真を示した。  
「このナイフで」  
「・・・言い切れるの？」  
キニスは二人を交互に見た。  
「言い切れるの。ナイフの型を取って、傷口の型を取って、お互いに照合すると、ぴったり一致したわ」  
サラは答えた。  
「次に刺されたのはトーマスとマーサだが、どちらが先かは、分からなかった。分からないくらい、ほとんど時間差がない状態で、血が付いた」  
別の血痕を二つ、指し示しながら、グリッソムが言った。  
キニスは唇を噛みしめた。  
「ナイフに付いた、一番最後の血は、トーマスのものだった。彼は一度怪我をして出血した後で、しばらく経ってから、もう一度刺されて殺された」  
キニスは大きく息をした。  
「おじさんを殺したのは、誰？それも、分かるの？」  
グリッソムは大きく頷いた。  
「君が正しく証言してくれれば、分かるとも」  
キニスは唇を噛んだ。  
「ナイフからは、二人分の指紋が出た」  
「二人？」  
キニスの声が震えた。何を恐れているのか、グリッソムとサラには痛いほど分かった。  
「まず一人目は、マーサの指紋だ」  
キニスはちらちらと、ナイフの写真とグリッソムとを見比べた。  
「その次は、デニスだ」  
明らかに、キニスは安堵したように息を吐いた。  
「指紋が付いた順番も、血痕や指紋の重なり具合から分かるんだ」  
グリッソムはそれには気づかなかったかのように続けた。  
「最初に持っていたのがマーサ。それから、デニス」  
そこでグリッソムはキニスを真っ直ぐ見つめた。  
「ハワード夫妻を刺したのは、マーサだと我々は分析したんだが、合ってるかな？」  
キニスはこくりと頷いた。  
「次に死んだのは、マーサだ。彼女の頸動脈が切れたとき、このナイフを握っていたのはマーサだった」  
キニスはそこで、怪訝そうな顔をしてグリッソムを見た。  
「まさかマーサが自殺を図ったとは、勿論、我々は考えていない」  
グリッソムが眉を少し上げて言うと、キニスはちらりとサラの方を見た。  
サラは先ほどグリッソムがしたように、ペンを両手に持って先端をキニスに向けた。  
「こんな風に、マーサがナイフを持っていた。そして、こうなった」  
サラが両手を曲げ、そのペンを自分の首元に持って行くと、キニスはパッと視線を逸らした。  
「こういうナイフで、頸動脈まで切るのは、実は結構大変なのよ」  
サラはペンを首元に当てたまま、言った。  
「マーサの腕をこんな風に押し返したとき、その人物は、ありったけの力を込めていた」  
キニスは俯いた。  
「なぜなら、力をコントロールすることなんか、出来なかったから。そうしないと、マーサを止めることが出来なかったから」  
そう言って、サラはナイフに見立てたペンを下ろした。  
「マーサくらいの体格の女性が相手なら、あたしだったら、コントロール出来る」  
サラは言った。  
「多分、あなたも出来る」  
キニスはますます俯いた。  
「そして、当然、トーマスも」  
グリッソムが静かに言った。  
「その人は、全身の力を使わなければ、マーサを押し返せなかった。それくらいの、体格と力しか、なかった」  
キニスは顔を上げてグリッソムを見た。その目に涙が溜まっていた。  
「あの子は、悪くない・・・」  
そう絞り出すと、涙がハラハラとこぼれ落ちた。  
「そうだ、悪くない」  
グリッソムは肯定したが、どこか違和感があった。  
「キニス、これは正当防衛だ。ジェーンは悪くない」  
続けて言いながら、やはりグリッソムは引っかかる物を感じた。  
「例え正当防衛でも、自分が殺してしまったという罪悪感は消えない・・・」  
サラの声に、グリッソムは思わず彼女を見た。サラはどこか悟ったような顔をしていた。  
「ジェーンに、罪悪感を植え付けたくなかった。だから・・・トーマスが刺したんだと、ジェーンに説明したのね？」  
キニスは唇を震わせながら、サラを見た。そして、無言で何度も頷いた。  
「争っているとき、多分トーマスもいたのね。彼ももみ合いながら怪我をしていた。だから、混乱していたジェーンは、簡単にそれを信じた」  
グリッソムは黙ってサラを見ていた。  
「記憶にもやがかかって、見ていたのに全然思い出せないことって、あるの」  
サラは唇を噛んだ。  
「思い出したくても、全然思い出せなくて、結構それって、もどかしい」  
サラはしばらく、天井と壁の境目を見つめた。  
「まして、嘘でその記憶を一度塗り替えてしまったら、記憶がフラッシュバックしたときに、どれが真実か分からなくなって、とても苦しむ」  
それからすっとキニスに視線を戻して、静かに言った。  
「ジェーンに、その苦しみを味わわせないで」  
キニスは瞬きながら、サラを見つめていた。  
「それは、彼女を守ったことには、ならないと思う」  
キニスはゆっくり俯き、  
「そうね」  
そして頷いた。長い、長い息を吐いた。  
グリッソムはサラを見つめ、サラは彼を見上げた。サラが小さく頷くのを見て、グリッソムは小さく息を吐いてから、キニスに向き直った。  
「マーサが死んで、それからどうしたか、話してくれるか？」  
キニスはしばらく黙っていた。やがて顔を上げると、  
「その前に、トーマスおじさんを殺したのは誰か、教えて。それから、ティモシーは？」  
グリッソムの目を真っ直ぐに見つめていった。  
グリッソムは静かに頷き、ナイフの写真をもう一度示した。  
「ナイフに付いた最後の血痕はトーマスのもので、後から付いた指紋がデニスの物という点から判断すると、トーマスを殺したのは、デニスだろう」  
キニスは目をぎゅっとつむった。  
「あいつが・・・あいつが・・・」  
「その後で、デニスは君に刺された」  
キニスは深呼吸を二度、繰り返した。  
「ティモシーは？」  
グリッソムはファイルの資料をめくった。  
目的の資料を見つけると、眼鏡を直して、説明し始めた。  
「ティモシーは大麻栽培ハウスの中で殺されていた。現場で争った跡があって、残されていた靴跡は、男性のスニーカーの物だった」  
それからグリッソムは写真を探して、キニスの前に置いた。  
「サイズ11。多分、このデニスの靴だ」  
写真はデニスの遺体写真だった。  
「事務所前にあったティモシーの車からも、デニスの指紋が出ている。恐らく・・・」  
グリッソムは少し言葉を切ってキニスを見た。  
キニスはデニスの遺体写真を凝視していた。  
「デニスがまず、ティモシーを大麻栽培ハウス内で襲い、殺害した。そして、ティモシーの車を使った」  
グリッソムは眼鏡の間から、もう一度キニスをちらりと見た。  
「死亡時刻から考えると、一番最初の被害者が、ティモシーだ。次が、ハワード夫妻」  
キニスは椅子に深く座り直し、目を閉じた。  
深呼吸を繰り返し、それからゆっくり目を開けた。  
「最初から、全部話すわ」  
キニスはグリッソムの目を見た。  
「二週間くらい前に、マーサとデニスが来たの。それで、すべてが変わった」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

すべて話し終え、すっきりした表情のキニスを残し、グリッソムとサラは部屋を出ようとしていた。  
「あたし、あいつを殺さなきゃ良かった」  
唐突にキニスが言って、二人は足を止めた。  
「どうして？」  
思わずグリッソムは聞き返した。  
「だって、もう、科学捜査官には、なれないんでしょ？ちょっと、面白そうって思ったのにな」  
キニスは肩をすくめた。  
「もし本当になりたいんなら」  
グリッソムは慎重に言った。  
「道は、なくはない」  
キニスは目を見開いた。  
「殺人犯でも？」  
グリッソムはしばし考えた。  
「それも、勉強してみるといい。科学捜査官も、法律とは無縁ではいられないぞ」  
キニスの目が輝くのを、グリッソムは微笑んで見つめた。  
「科学の道は、それだけではないからな。色んな選択肢を、探しなさい。君には、まだ、たくさんの可能性があるんだ」  
キニスはグリッソムを見つめ、決意するかのように、頷いた。  
「あー、キニス」  
サラはふと、笑みを浮かべながら言った。  
「なに？」  
「気をつけて。その人、そうやって若い子を口説くの」  
おどけたように言うサラを、グリッソムは目を丸くして見つめた。  
キニスはにやりと笑った。  
「あなたも、口説かれたんだ？」  
「さあ？」  
サラはちらりと笑ってグリッソムを見た。  
「どうかしら？」  
そう言ってサラは部屋を出た。  
「口説いたの？」  
面白そうに尋ねるキニスに、グリッソムもおどけて眉を上げてみせた。  
「さあ、どうかな？」  
軽くウィンクして出て行くグリッソムに、キニスは笑った。  
笑って、それから、涙を拭った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

取調室から出てきたグリッソムとサラを、ニックとグレッグが待っていた。  
「どうだった？ジェーンは、何か言ったか？」  
「マーサと争ったと、認めました」  
「そうか」  
「キニスの方は、どうです？」  
「だいたい、話してくれたと思う」  
「正当防衛、ですか？」  
グリッソムは首を横に振った。  
「5回は、多すぎる・・・これまでの判例から言って、無罪にはならない。情状酌量は、最大限に付くだろうが。未成年だしな」  
「検察が起訴すれば、でしょ？」  
グレッグの問いに、グリッソムは眉をひそめた。  
「さっきも言ったはずだ。そこは我々が介入する次元の話ではない」  
グレッグはまた不服そうに口を尖らせたが、何も言わなかった。  
グリッソムはそのまま、休憩室へ入っていった。  
取り残された3人は、しばらく黙っていた。  
「どうしたんだ、グレッグ？サラ？」  
少しして、軽い声を発したのはニックだった。  
「なに？」  
怪訝にサラは顔を上げた。  
「いつもなら、サラが言いそうなことを、グレッグが言ってる」  
「あたしは」  
サラは強く言った。  
「罪を逃れられるならそうした方がいいなんて言ったこと一度もない」  
「だって、誰が得する？キニスとジェーン、誰が悪い？」  
言い返したグレッグを、サラは目を丸くして凝視した。  
「本気で言ってるの？」  
「そうだよ？」  
「罪は罪よ。償うべきだわ」  
「サラはいっつもそうだよね。法律が、ルールが、って。いつもいつも、杓子定規でさ、感情って無いの？」  
「あたしに感情が無いって言うの！？」  
サラは頭に血が上った。この6日間、彼女がどれだけ自分の感情と戦ったと思ってるのだ。  
「そうやって怒る感情はあるけどさ、被害者に同情するとか、そういう感情って、きっとサラにはないんだね」  
「グレッグ、よせ」  
ニックが慌てて止めに入った。  
サラはグレッグを睨んだ。  
「グリッソムが言ったこと全然考えてないのね。被害者に同情するのがあたし達の仕事じゃ無いでしょ？」  
「グリッソム、グリッソム。サラはすぐにそれだ」  
「は！？」  
サラは口をしばらくパクパクさせたが、やがてぎゅっと引き結ぶと、  
「話にならない」  
首を振って、去って行った。  
「グレッグ、落ち着けって」  
ニックはグレッグの肩を押さえながら言った。  
「すまん、ちょっと場を和ませようと思って言ったんだけど、失敗した」  
「サラってさ」  
グレッグはむくれたままで言った。  
「時々、可愛げが無いよね」  
ニックは思わず笑いそうになった。  
「ああ、まあ、同意するけど、本人には言わないでおこうな？」

休憩室に大股で入ってきて、グリッソムの向かいにどっかと座り込んだサラを見て、グリッソムは眉を上げた。  
「何か、言い争ってたな？」  
サラはむくれたまま、腕を組んだ。  
「グレッグって」  
「ん？」  
「時々、お子ちゃま過ぎて、むかつく」  
グリッソムはコーヒーをすすって、ノーコメントを貫いた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

キニスは正式に逮捕・起訴されることになった。  
ジェーンはソーシャルワーカーの男性によって施設へ連れて行かれるところだった。  
引き離されるまで、二人が固く抱き合っているのを、サラは複雑な面持ちで見ていた。  
グリッソムには、その時の彼女の考えが、手に取るように分かった。

妹を守るために、父親と信じてきた男を刺したキニスと、同じように、娘を守るために凶器を振るった彼女の母親と。  
ただ一人の家族が、自分が父と信じてきた男を刺し殺したという事実がありながら、姉への愛を疑わないジェーンと、父を殺し子供時代を奪った母を愛せないでいる、彼女自身と。

グリッソムの胸は痛んだ。

「しばらくの間、一人になっちゃうけど、ちゃんと食べて、元気でいてね」  
キニスはしがみつくジェーンの髪を撫でながら言い聞かせていた。  
「ね、いい里親さんがいたら、そこに行ってね？」  
「やだ！」  
「お姉ちゃんはどれくらい一緒にいられないか分からないけど、出られたら、必ず会いに行くから。その間に、ちゃんと幸せになって」  
「やだ！！」

 _ーーあなたは幸せになれるのよ。幸せを掴んで、いいの。_

「幸せになって、もし働いてたらお金稼いで。で、お姉ちゃんを養って」  
「やだ・・・」  
「幸せになってなかったら、会いに行かない」  
「そんなのやだ！！！」

 _ーー幸せになることを、諦めないで。_

「じゃ、ちゃんと幸せになって。約束して？」  
「分かった・・・」  
キニスはすすり泣くジェーンを離した。  
ソーシャルワーカーの男性に手を引っ張られ、何度も振り返りながら去って行くジェーンの姿を、じっと見ていた。  
やがて姿が見えなくなると、キニスはグリッソムを見、それからサラを見た。サラと目が合うと、キニスは小さく頷いた。  
「答えが、見つかるといいわね」  
キニスに、サラがかけた最後の言葉はそれだった。  
キニスはじっとサラを見つめ、少し笑った。  
「私は、もう見つかったと思う。・・・あなたの、おかげ」  
そして言った。  
「・・・あなたも見つかるといいわね」  
サラは僅かに目を細めただけだった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

グリッソムたちは、捜査資料を保安官に引き継いだ。  
姉弟が大麻を卸していた先は、分からずじまいだった。農場のオーナーも、限りなくグレーだったが確証がなくいったん釈放された。保安官と地元警察が地道に調査するとのことだった。  
鑑識がする仕事は終わった。一同はベガスに帰ることになった。  
「ベガスまでの長いドライブといきますかー」  
「ニック、途中で運転交代して下さいね」  
「やだよ俺の車だもん」  
ニックとグレッグがおちゃらけ合いながらニックの車に近づく。  
「じゃ、明日、ラボで」  
グリッソムとサラは二人に手を振った。二人がニックの車に乗り込むのを見届けて、グリッソムはサラを見た。  
「これから、どうする？」  
サラは怪訝そうにグリッソムを見た。  
「どうするって？帰るんじゃないの？」  
グリッソムは時計を見た。  
「明日のシフト開始まで、結構時間がある」  
「・・・だから？」  
サラは片方の眉を上げた。  
グリッソムはにやりと笑った。悪企みの顔だ。こういう顔をするときのグリッソムは・・・  
「少し、ゆっくり出来る」  
そう言って、グリッソムはモーテルの方を振り返った。  
サラは額を押さえた。こう来ると思ってた。  
「グレッグに聞かれる心配もない」  
サラはグリッソムの足を思いっきり踏みたい気分だった。  
ニコニコと、おやつを期待する子犬のような目をしているグリッソムを見て、サラは僅かに噴き出した。  
「ダメよ、『グリッソム』」  
サラの呼び方に、グリッソムは望みがないことを悟ったらしい。急にしゅんとした。  
「ベガスに帰るまでがお仕事、でしょ？」  
グリッソムは唇を突き出した。サラは笑いを堪えるのに必死だった。  
「あたしが運転しましょうか？」  
グリッソムの鍵を奪おうとすると、グリッソムはむっとして鍵を手に握り込んだ。  
「いや、私が運転する」  
そう言って運転席にしおしおと向かった。  
笑いを浮かべながら、サラは助手席に向かい、ドアを開けた。  
シートに座ってシートベルトを締める。それから、ふと、グリッソムに言った。  
「ハンクに、早く会いたい」  
グリッソムは顔を上げてサラを見た。愛犬が尻尾を振って跳ね回る映像が脳裏に浮かんだ。  
「ああ、それは、私も・・・」  
同じだ、と言いかけて、グリッソムは眉を跳ね上げた。  
サラを見る顔に、じわじわと笑顔が広がる。  
「そうだな、急ごう」  
それは、ベガスへ戻ったら、彼の家へ行きたい、という彼女の遠回しなサインだった。  
「・・・急がなくていいから。安全運転で」  
「安全運転で、急ぐ」  
「意味が分からない」  
「実は、私もだ」  
サラは声を立てて笑った。  
笑顔で、グリッソムも車を出した。  
少し走ったところで、グリッソムはふとサラに尋ねた。  
「私が・・・君を科学で口説いたこと、あったか？」  
サラはにやりと笑った。  
「ええあるわ」  
「・・・いつ？」  
「んー」  
サラは少し上を見た。素早く暗算した。1回90分、土日を挟んだ2週間と特別講義が120分。  
「法人類学と犯罪学で合わせて17時間かけて」  
「・・・講義の時間か」  
「当たり」  
「最初の講義は、退屈だったと言ってなかったか？」  
「あー、そうね、あなたの勘違いで注意されるまでの30分は除くから、16時間30分かけて、ね」  
「・・・講義の時間だけ、か？」  
僅かに目を細めたグリッソムに、サラは眉を上げた。  
「"課外活動"の時間は計ってなかったから、加算しようがない」  
「そうか」  
なぜか満足したように頷くグリッソムを、サラは窓枠に頬杖をついて、微笑みながら見つめた。

・・・私は今、幸せ。

* * *

END.

AN : 本編はここで終わりで、残りは「おまけ」が 1 章です。/ The main part of this story end here. And there will be an extra chapter.


	11. side:Catherine

**Episode 6 Another Gum Drops**

Rating : T

Spoilers : NONE

AN : お留守番キャサリンと、あの写真の行方。

* * *

Chapter 11 side:Catherine

ウォリックがはるばる運んできた証拠を、キャサリンはレイアウトルームに広げていた。  
「プリントアウト、これで全部だ」  
そのレイアウトルームに、大量の写真紙を抱えて、ウォリックが入ってきた。  
「ありがと。半分もらうわ。場所毎に広げてくれる？」  
「へい」  
二人は黙々と写真を印刷した紙をテーブルの上に広げた。  
証拠資料に記載された番号を確認しながら、家の1階、2階、車、農場、撮影された場所毎に並べた。  
「あら？」  
最後の一枚の写真で、ふと、キャサリンは手を止めた。  
「・・・綺麗な農場ね」  
うっとりと、溜め息をつくようにキャサリンが言うと、ウォリックがテーブルを回り込んで覗き込んできた。  
「綺麗な写真だ」  
キャサリンはその一枚を、目の高さに運んだ。  
目を細めて、キャサリンはその写真に唯一写っている人物を眺める。  
「これ、サラよね？」  
ウォリックは少し首を傾げて、同じように目を細めた。  
「そうだな、そう思う」  
「・・・すごく、良く撮れてる」  
「ああ」  
「彼女・・・綺麗」  
「ああ、モデルみたいだ」  
返事をしてから、ウォリックはそっと付け足した。  
「君だってモデルみたいに綺麗だけど」  
キャサリンは軽く肘でウォリックを小突いた。  
「素敵な写真。夕日が綺麗で、何て言うか・・・、芸術的？」  
キャサリンは肩をすくめた。  
「私、芸術には詳しくないけど」  
「俺もそうだけど、芸術的って言うのには同感だな」  
キャサリンはふと尋ねた。  
「でも、どうしてサラを？誰のメモリーカード？」  
ウォリックは資料をめくった。  
「A-4だから、グリッソムだ」  
「ふーん」  
二人はしばらく、黙ってその一枚を見つめていた。  
「なんで撮ったのかしら？」  
ぽつりとキャサリンが独り言のように呟いた。  
「さあ・・・時々、変な物撮ってるからな、あの人」  
ウォリックがそう言って、突然大きく笑い出した。  
「この間なんて、グレッグの指に刺さった棘をどアップで撮ってたぜ」  
キャサリンも笑った。  
「ああ、あれはね・・・」  
キャサリンはカメラを顎で軽く示した。  
「彼は昔っからそう。フィルムだった時代に、勿体ないから残りを使い切ってた名残なのよ、たぶん」  
「ああ、なるほど」  
ウォリックは納得顔で頷いた。フィルムカメラだった時代は、基本的にネガフィルムは事件毎に差し替えていたから、余らせることは本当に勿体なかったのだ。デジタルカメラが取って代わった今となっては、もう隔世の感があるが、僅か数年前までは、まだ裁判でデジタル写真が有効と見なされる州は少なく、事件捜査にはフィルムが必須だったのだ。  
「デジカメになって、あの人のそういうとこ、ますます拍車がかかってる気がするな」  
そう言って、ウォリックは小さく肩を揺らして笑った。  
「メモリーカードで、容量をあまり気にする必要がなくなったもの」  
キャサリンも笑って言い、手の写真に視線を落とした。  
「これもきっと、ちょっと芸術心が刺激されちゃったのかしらね」  
ひらりとそれを振ってから、ファイルの後ろにその写真を無造作にしまった。  
証拠の精査には、ひとまず無用だろう。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サンディエゴとの電話を終え、キャサリンは今度はグリッソムの番号を押して応答を待った。  
呼び出し音が5回程鳴ってから、回線が繋がった音がした。  
「サイドル」  
女性の声に、キャサリンはうっかり携帯電話を落としそうになった。  
「サラ？？ グリッソムの携帯にかけたと思ったんだけど」  
なぜか突然心拍が上がっていた。思わず、彼女は胸に片手を当てた。  
「彼、今運転中だから。あなたからだって言ったら、代わりに出てくれって」  
「あ、そういうこと」  
キャサリンは胸をなで下ろした。  
それから、息を調えて、用件を伝えた。  
電話を切ってから、思わず、深々と溜め息をついた。  
なぜあんなにドキリとしたんだろう、と首を傾げ、それから、ふと、事件のファイルの一番後ろに挟んだ、写真を抜き出した。  
これのせいだ。  
グリッソムが現場の農場で撮ったと思われる、彼女の写真。  
なぜかこの写真を見ると、キャサリンは胸がドキドキしてくるのだった。  
この写真のことが、一瞬脳裏をよぎって、それで、彼女がグリッソムの電話に代わりに出たとき、焦ってしまったのだ。  
・・・彼はなぜこんな写真を撮ったのだろう？  
キャサリンは写真の中のサラを、人差し指で軽く弾いた。その、羨ましいくらいに長い足を。  
それから、写真をファイルに戻した。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「お帰り」  
オフィスの入り口から顔を覗かせ、キャサリンが声をかけてきた。  
グリッソムは机から顔を上げ、にこりと笑った。  
「やあキャサリン。会えて嬉しいよ」  
キャサリンは笑った。  
「あたしもよ」  
そして中へ入ってきながら、手にしたファイルを二、三度、振って見せた。  
「必要な照合は全部終わって、向こうにFAXしたわ。供述と矛盾する結果は一切無し」  
「そうか」  
グリッソムは安堵したように頷いた。  
「ケースクローズドね、おめでとう」  
「ああ」  
キャサリンはほんの少し間を置いた。  
「いい弁護士がつくといいんだけど」  
「そうだな」  
「検察は、やっぱり起訴するって？」  
「そのようだ。妹の方は正当防衛が固いので、見送られた」  
キャサリンは深々と溜め息をついた。  
「少し、やりきれないわね」  
「・・・ああ」  
「サラは大丈夫だった？」  
グリッソムは思わず顔を上げた。  
「・・・なぜ？」  
「入れ込んでるみたいだったって、ウォリックが言ってた」  
なぜかグリッソムはほっと息をついた。  
「まあ、少しな」  
「最近はだいぶ減ってたけど、こういうケースには、彼女影響されやすいし」  
グリッソムは少し眉を上げたが、  
「ああ、そうだな」  
と言っただけだった。  
それからキャサリンが沈黙したので、グリッソムは  
「まだ何か？」  
と尋ねた。  
キャサリンはなぜかにんまりと笑って、  
「ファイルの一番後ろ、見てみて」  
言いながらグリッソムにファイルを手渡した。  
グリッソムは眼鏡をかけながら、ファイルを開き、最後のページから一枚の写真を取り出した。  
そして、思わず、息を飲み込んだ。  
「よく撮れてるでしょ？」  
「・・・そうだな」  
口元がにやつかないようにするのに、グリッソムは全神経を集中させた。  
「なんで彼女を撮ったの？」  
単刀直入に、キャサリンは尋ねた。  
グリッソムは上目遣いで、眼鏡の間からキャサリンを見た。  
それから口角を上げて、言った。  
「よく、撮れてるだろう？」  
キャサリンは笑った。  
「ええ」  
それからふと、口を尖らせて言った。  
「彼女、そうやって見ると、モデルみたいよね」  
グリッソムは返事を控えた。  
「時々、その足の長さが妬ましくなるわ」  
同僚で友人の正直な告白に、グリッソムは思わず言った。  
「サラは別の部分で君にコンプレックスがあるようだぞ」  
「あら、どこ？」  
興味津々で、キャサリンは身を乗り出した。  
谷間、と言いかけて、グリッソムは慌てて咳払いをした。  
「あー、・・・」  
目を突然キョロキョロさせている上司な友人を、キャサリンは眉をひそめて見た。  
グリッソムはもう一度咳払いをした。  
「彼女の名誉のために、言わないでおく」  
「なによそれ、ずるい」  
キャサリンは抗議したが、  
「キャサリン、照合できたよ」  
銃器ラボのボビーが入り口に顔をのぞかせて声をかけてきたので、そちらに気をそがれてしまった。  
「すぐ行くわ」  
ボビーにそう答えて、キャサリンはちらりとグリッソムを振り返った。  
「その写真、サラにあげたら？」  
「・・・なぜ？」  
「良く撮れてるし。彼氏に見せたいかもよ？」  
グリッソムは一瞬キャサリンを睨みかけて、やめた。  
悪くないアイディアだ。  
・・・この写真を、今抜き出して彼の机にしまうのに。  
グリッソムは写真を机に残し、ファイルをキャサリンに返した。  
「今度、渡しておくよ」

キャサリンがオフィスを出た後で、グリッソムはもう一度写真を手にとって眺めた。  
今度は心置きなくにやついた。  
我ながら、良く撮れている。  
彼女に見せようか、どうしようか？  
彼女がこのオフィスに来たときに、ちょっと見せようか。  
グリッソムはそっと写真の中の彼女を撫でた。  
それから、引き出しを開け、書類の束の一番下に、そっとしまった。

* * *

END.

AN2 : 生まれて初めて、ミステリーを書きましたが、すっごく大変でした！もう書きたくない(汗) 今回は、出張捜査でイチャイチャしちゃう二人、も勿論テーマでしたが、裏テーマは、「気付きそうで気付かないメンバー達」でした。楽しんで頂けましたでしょうか？  
次からは、本格的にS6のバックストーリーに入っていきます。（とはいえ、エピソードを順次丁寧に追っては行きません。印象的なエピソードや台詞を拾って、妄想を繋いでいく感じです）


End file.
